Our Project : How Haters become Lovers
by Curious Girl
Summary: They're forced to do a Project together, but will that really be just a project ? Or will there be more ?...Will Gabriella tell him, that she's a half Vampire ? Will he find it out ? Troyella
1. It was only a Suggestion !

„Maybe anyone should help Troy

„Maybe anyone should help Troy ? Like tutor him, anyone out of the Class perhaps ?" I said. My Teacher said we should get Ideas how to help our Classmates with English...

„That's a great Idea and you'll be the one who'll tutor him." Mrs. Grace said as cold as she ever did.

„But I can't. Listen it was only a Suggestion and we can't work with each other I mean we're obviously the oppisite of each other . Just look the way we avoid with each other !„ I said full of panic. I couldn't tutor him, I hate him and he hates me. That's how it was since the 1rst day of pre-school and that's how it always has been. We fought a lot in the past, with words and with bodys. And I'm not talking about that little fights where you just say „I hate you!", „I hate you more!" I'm talking about big words fight...well more like bad words. Anyways let's get back to the Subject.

„It was your suggestion Gabriella, that means you have to tutor him."

„But can't just someone else do it ? Like...well like Jessica or anyone he gets along better."

„I'm sorry. I made my decision and that's it. End of discussion."

I mouthed a ‚Great' to my Friends and they just shook their heads. Because they knew that THIS would never work, NEVER.

The bell rang and everybody went outside, except for me I was always the latest Person... I just had to much stuff to pack.

„So how are you, tutor ?" Troy said with a smile.

„Not good, since you're standing next to me." I said coldly still packing my stuff up.

„Wow, that hurt my ego."

„I never thought you had one."

„I'm surprised by your Words. Still no bad word about me. Congrats."

„Shut up ! I'm in class, okay ?!" I said grabbing my back and heading outside.

„So you're the nice nerdish girl in class, right ?"

I had to admit he was kind of right. I mean don't get me wrong I don't have 2 personalities, it's just I...I'm the good girl in class. I'm the best out of my year and I have to keep that .

„Maybe you're right." I said as we made our way out...

„I know I am."

„Fine you are."

„You always want to be right..." he said and a Red Hair Cheerleader walked passed us.

„Hey Troy." She said flirty and walked infront of us, shaking her butt like crazy. He of course checked her out, like he always did.

„You're so disgusting." I said and I saw that Troy was checking her out.

„Like you're not." He said still looking at her, probably imagining her nacked.

„You're a Jerk !"

„Nerd !"

And once again the Battle was on...

„Asshole !"

„Bitch !"

„Bastard !"

„Whore !"

At this word I slaped him. No one calls me whore ! No one ever did ! But of course Troy had to, typical him.

„ Miss Montez ? Mr. Bolton ? Would you come back to me for a Second I need to give you the Subject you'll work on it."

„I hope that hurt !" I said and started to walk back.

„Not as much as to see your ugly face." He said, but I ignored him... I walked in and it was time for the Good Gabi again.

„So what's our Project ?" I asked politely.

„Putting on the nice Girl again, aren't you?" he whispered in my ear.

„Shut up." I said without really listening. Gosh he is hot. Oh Stop it Gabi.

I realized I blushed so I looked away, trying to calm down.

Hopefully this would be a Good one like Grammer, I'm good at that. Skip that I'm bad at tutoring.

„It's a presentation with one or more Posters. You both have to do it, together."

„And ? About ?"

„You have to define the word romance."

„Are you kidding ?"

„Kidding with what ?" Troy said, when he came in.

„ We have to define the Word Romance."

„Wait, together ?!"

„Of course together you idiot !" I said.

„Now, that would be it. Leave my Classroom." She said annoyed.

„Of course." We both said at once. Then we left without a word to each other. I finally found my Friends sitting outside on a bench and I walked towards them when suddenly a hand grabed me.

„ No Goodbye for me ?" he said with his false smile.

„Goodbye." I said coldly, I really want to get to my Friends.

„Why so coldly ?" He said while grabbing my Arm.

And I turned around. I think that'll be another long Conversation...

„Why should I warm up ? There's like...No reason, is there ?"

„Cold as Ice. And I always thought Sharpay is the Icequeen, but I guess I was wrong you are."

„Maybe I am."

„I'll call you later and tell you when you should be at my house tomorrow."

„Shouldn't I make the Deadlines ? I'm the Teacher."

„Tutor."

„Whatever."

„We'll hear from each other."

„Sadly yes, we will." He let my arm go and I went to my Friends...

„So you and Troy, huh ?"

„ Not me and Troy. Come on guys you were with me in that God Damn Classroom !"

„Fine, you're right." Tay said.

„ I really can't stand him." Miley said. And I looked in the same way she looked...Seeing Troy Bolton making out with...some Blond Girl.

„Same here, same here." I said.

„But he is hot." Terri said.

„Oh come on, don't you guys look on the inner side of someone ?" I said, really they're sometimes so...High School.

„No, why should we. Gosh look at his six pack." Terri said lyrical. Yeah that's typical Terri...

„Anways he'll ring me today...sometime..."

„Why ?" Terri asked.

„Tutor thing, what did ya think ?"

„Sex, what else ?" Terri said dumbish.

„Yeah, right. We're gonna turn into Friends with Bennefits."

„If you do, ask him if he does three somes."

„Urgh ! Terri that's gross." I said disgusted.

„What ?! He's hot."

„Anyways he won't do it. He only does it once, than let the Girl by herself and that's it. You'll have just one Night with him." I said dreamy...Gosh one Night with that Body...

„I would give anything for one Night with that Body..."

Is she reading my mind ?!

„Could you give him my cell number ?" Terri asked, still starring at Troy.

„What ? Why ?" I asked.

„Well if he's gonna call you today you may could mention me...waiting for that body to come over to my house..." she said.

Has she lost her mind ?!

„I won't do that !" I protested.

„Why's that ?!" she asked. „I mean come on, that's Troy Bolton. You have to at least think he's hot...at least." She said." After realizing he's super hot, you want to have god damn good sex with him...I would give anything for one Night with him..." she said dreamy.

„You're crazy." I said and the bell rang...


	2. Brie !

**Short Chapter, but something I guess. The Next one is coming out sooner than this one, I promise ! Enjoy and review !**

2 hours later school was over and I went home...

I made my homework and was just chatting, when suddenly my cell rang. I looked at the ID and it said it was a disable call.

I picked up...

„Hello ?"

„Hey, are you warmed up?!"

„Are you George Bush ?!"

„I take that as a No."

„Ya think ?!"

„Anyways be at my House at 10 am tomorrow. I'll text you the adress."

„Fine."

„Fine."

„Bye."

„Bye." And we both hang up. How did he got my Cellphone number ?!

At 10 am is he kidding me ? It's gonna be Saturday ! I need my sleep...How did he got my Cellnumber anyway ?! It's not like I gave it to him !

The next day I really woke up at 9 am and got dressed. It's just 45 Minutes by walk so I searched for my most comfortable High Heels and made my way...

45 Minutes later I was there...

I took one last breath, telling myself „It's okay. It's gonna be a good day..."

Then I rang the bell and an old man opened it.

„You must be Gabriella, I'm Jack, Troys Father."

„ Hello, nice to meet you Sir."

„Oh please call me Jack." He said friendly. He was the opposite of his Son.

„Okay." I said and put on a smile on my Face. The first one since the day started actually.

I went inside and looked around me. It was a beautiful house... I followed Jack in the kitchen...

„You want breakfast ?!"

„No thanks."

And then I saw him, Troy. Being all nice with his mom, talking about some surgery...

„Then I won't eat either." Troy said politely.

„No, eat. I'll just look around the house while you're eating..."

„You're sure ?" Is this the Troy I know ?!

„Absolutly." I said and went into the living room again...

I looked around once again and saw a fireplace, a beige couchm, a TV and Pictures in Frames on the Fireplace and on some cupboards...I walked to them and picked up a Frame...It was the cutest Pictures I've ever seen.

It was a baby picture of Troy and his Dad... he was lying on his fathers breast and was laughing...like his dad was. It presented love, life and laugh...they both looked so happy. I wished I-

„You're done staring at me?!" he interrupted my thoughts.

„Yeah, sorry." I put down the Frame.

„My room's upstairs, why weren't you there ?" he asked curiously.

Why should I if there're so many cute baby pictures of you ?!

„ Why should I ?!" I said instead.

„You don't wanted to look after empty condom packages ?!" he said seriously.

„Your Sex life is none of my business." I said just as seriously he sounded.

„ Right, speaking of which we should get to that." He said and I followed him upstairs.

„What ?!" Was he serious ?!

„ I mean the tutoring, not the Sex." He said and I blushed.

„Right."

And he opened the door.

Basketball stuff everywhere, posters of famous basketball players on the wall, even a basketball picture on the wall (painted)...

„You're a big LA Laker fan ? I thought you were more like the Alberequeue fan ?" I said surprised by the Pictures of the Players.

„You know about the LA Lakers ?!" he said surprised.

„My dad is the Coach..."I said coldly.

„The Coach ? Are you kidding me ? If I knew that I wouldn't been so bad to you."

„And all the school, too. That's why it's good they don't." I said and saw that Troy was shocked.

„You don't want to be treated different ? I mean you could have so many Friends –„

„False friends. I don't want them to be nice to me, just because my dad's the Coach of the LA Lakers..."

„Right, then I won't tell anyone."

„Thanks...wait where's the hidden catch ?!"

„You just know me too good."

„I just know who you are."

„I want to meet the LA Lakers, practise with them once."

„Just once ?!"

„Just once, I swear."

„Deal."

„Deal." And we both shook our hands. He has so warm hands...Damn it's coming again...I want him sooo bad...

„Anyways lets work." I said, trying to cool me down.

2 hours later we're done and I grabed my Jacket.

„Good work, you're not as dumb as I thought you would be." I said part coldy part joky.

„How am I suppose to answer to that ?" he said.

Gosh I want to kiss him...

„Tomorrow 11 am at my House." I said instead. And started to walk out.

„I'll be there, Brie."

Did he just called me BRIE ?!

Nobody does that expect for my Dad...

I turned around...

„Did you just call me Brie ?!" I said angry.

„Yeah, you got a Problem with that ?!" He said trying to trump me.

„ I...No." I said.

„Good. See you tomorrow." He said and I walked out.

How can you say to such a hot guy, that he couldn't make a Nickname for you ?! That's right you can't.


	3. Later !

**The next Chapter ! Hope you'll like !**

After I finally came home, I showered and got changed. I switched on my Mac and started to tip on my Story again. I like to write Stories, but they're just little things which I enjoy...

Then I suddenly got and e-mail :

_I liked how you tutored me. I hope it'll be just as good as it was today._

_Xoxo Troy._

Xoxo ?! Is he flirting with me ?! He really dares to do that with me. I'm his Teacher, I mean tutor, I mean whatever ! You know what I mean !

Well I won't fall for him, I won't be one of his „One dos!". Even through I want him sometimes...

Confused I walked into my kitchen, where I made myself a cup of tea...I'm a big tea fan. I drink them everytime ! Even my Friends constantly ask me if I really am an American...they think I'm from England, because of my Tea obsession. After my Tea was ready I went to my living room and switched on the TV, placed the cup of Tea on my table and walked to my DVD Collection. I picked out the first Season of The OC and put the DVD into my DVD Player. I walked back to my couch and sat on it. I pressed Play on my remote-control and got my Cup of Tea again. 6 hours later, I carried myself into my bedroom and felt asleep.

The next day I woke up and I suddenly realized that it was 10:45 am. Quickly I got out of my bed , brushed my teeth while I was walking into my Closet and searched for something to wear. 5 Minutes later I was all dressed up in a simple pair of Jeans and an Ed Hardy T-Shirt. I actually have a lot of Ed Hardy stuff in my Closet. My uncle is the Designer, which explains everything. A couple of minutes later the bell rang and I opened the door.

2 Minutes later he entered my Apartment.

„Hello ?" he said.

„ Go straight !" I said giving him a direction.

„Okay..."

„Give me just one second..." I just cleaning my bed.

„There, you had your second." He said smiling. Now, that's the Bolton I know.

„ I know and I'm done." After I said that, I opened the door.

„ I didn't knew you were an Ed Hardy fan also." He said and I could see his Ed Hardy shirt under his Jacket.

„Well my uncle's the designer..." I said codly.

„ You mean you're uncle is Christian Audigier ?! Do you have any more, let's just say celeberties ?"

„Why do you wanna know ?! So you can be nice to me ? I'm fine the way we are." Right, we kind of sound stupid now that I said that.

„You know it's kind of hard to get in here..." he said, ignoring my statement.

„Yeah I know. But you were on my List, so it wasn't too difficult." I said.

„So why do you live in a Private Building with very good security and stuff..." he asked, looking around.

„Just like that..." I said, „Well anyways let's get on the tutoring." I added, grabing my Stuff.

3 Hours later we were done. Finally, God this were some hard hours of tutoring .

„Alright I'll see you later." He said seriously. Later ?!

„Later ?! What do you mean, ‚Later ?!' We're done with tutoring, aren't we ?! „ I asked surprised.

„ You're done with tutoring me, but I am not done with tutoring you."

„What are you up to ?!"

„I'll pick you up at 8 pm. Oh and dress party like."

„Party like ? I'm not in the mood for „partying"." I protested.

„ Mhm, me also."

„Then why should I dress up like that ?!" I asked, now confused.

„Why do you have to ask so many questions ?!" he said as he grabbed his jacket.

„Because I just do."

„Fine then dress up nice, if you want to."

„Now that's something I can deal with." I said as we made our way to the door.

„Really ?!"

„Okay, fine maybe not. But better than that „Dress up party like" Thing. Just tell what you're up to."

„If I'll tell you, it won't be a surprise."

„Hell Troy if you want to sleep with me than just do it ! Don't play games with me."

„I don't want to sleep with you...yet." he said with his smile.

„Gosh I really hate you sometimes. Do you do that with all your hook ups ?!"

„No, only with you." He said and then he left, leaving me alone in confusion. I just went into the kitchen to make me something to eat. Then I grabbed the phone and called Terri to cancel our Ladies Night tonight.

It rang and just the Mailbox went on.

„Hey Terri, I'm sorry I have to cancel our Ladies Night tonight. I kind of got a surprise thing last minute. Can't really explain, anyways Bye." And I hung up.

3 hours later my cell rang and I picked it up.

„What do you mean, you have to cancel our Ladies Night ?!„ I heared Terris angry voice.

„Listen, I'm sorry but something came in between..." I said.

„It better be good ! We always have a Ladies Night every Week and you never canceled it !" she said.

_Didn't she want to know what's that something ?!_

„Wait, what's the something ?!" she asked. _Yeah, that took her long to realize it...she was probably in shock..._

„Er...I don't know yet." I said walking into my kitchen.

„What do you mean „you don't know it yet" ?! You don't even know the REASON for why you're canceling ?! „ she said, now sounding angry again.

„Well...Yeah. I mean he hasn't told me..." I said.

„Right..." she said and we now had some seconds of silence..."Wait, he ?! You're going on a date ?!" she asked, finally realizing what I just said.

„No, not a date ! Just a...meeting." I said.

„Yeah, right. And with who is that meeting ?! I mean it had to be someone totally hot or well important..." she said and I didn't respond. „Wait is it...Troy Bolton ?!"

I, once again, didn't respond.

„It is ! OMG you're going out with Troy Bolton !" she said, totally shocked.

„I am not ! It's just a meeting, tutor thing."

„Right, call it whatever you want, but I call it a Date."

„Anyways I have to go ready for my meeting."

„You mean Date."

„No I mean meeting." I said and hang up.


	4. Not the Troy, I know

**The new Chapter ! I hope you'll like it ! It's a bit longer than the last one, the next one will come out soon ! Please Review !  
**

I finally realized that I should start to pick up a dress for me and I went, once again, in my Closet. I went into the Dress section and searched for one...Gosh I have so many nice dresses ! About 30 I think...

_What Color ? What cut ? Sleeveless ? Spaghetti bearer ?_

20 Minutes late I picked out a Dior dress. I got dressed and walked into my bathroom.

„_Gosh my Hair looks bad today, what am I gonna do with it ?!" I asked myself._

10 Minutes later I finally decided I just let it open. Another 10 Minutes past and I was done with my make up. Than the bell rang. I rushed to the door and opened it. There he was in a black suit, armani I guessed as I looked at him.

„Hi" I said simply, letting him in.

„So where are we going ?" I said while I grabbed my bag.

„You'll see." He said with a smile.

„But I want to know now !" I protested ."Maybe I should get changed.What if we're going to a party and I haven't dressed enough party like..." I added.

„ You look fine. It will just match the place."

„_It will just match the place ." What place ?!_

I let out a big Sight, knowing I had to give up and just wait until I'll see it.

„Alright let's go." I said closing the door behind us.

„Already giving up ?!" he said jocky.

„Yeah, already... „

He opened the black Mercedes,which was parked infront of the house I lived it.

„That's yours ?!" I asked surprised...

„Yeah, anything wrong ?!"

„No, it just I thought you'd be more of an Audi type.." I said.

„You really have your prejudices, you know that ?!"

„You've got a Problem with that ?" I said as I got in.

„No, I kind of like it." He said and he also got in.

_Now, this is __definitely not the Troy, I know..._

20 Minutes later we stopped at some forest.

„A Forest ?! If I knew we would go in a forsest I would've dressed different. Not like this." I said.

_Great, we're in the middle of nowhere in some strange forest and I'm having on a pink dress with really high heels, couldn't wish for something better, really great._

„ You've dressed right. Trust me." He said looking me in the Eyes.

_Gosh, those eyes...so blue...you feel like you look into the sea..._

He got out of the car and opened me the door.

„Never thought of you being a Gentleman." I said a little bit codly.

„ Oh you wanna be cold again ?! No way ! Not this Night !"

„Hey, do you want to tell me what I should say and the way it should have been done ?!"

„Yes !"

„ You really don't know what you're saying, have you drunk ?!"

And he started to laugh, the first time I actually never heared him laughing...with his heart. Not just these laughs, where you just laugh because someting's funny even through you really don't think it is.

„I think we should stop that." He said, with tears now in his eyes.

„I never thought I'm that funny." I said.

„Don't flatter yourself. But it wasn't that funny, I just haven't laughed in a long, long time."

„I hear you laugh everytime." _Well more like see..._

„Oh right, that laughing isn't the laughing which is mine."

„Makes sense, really."

„Oh you know what I mean."

„I do. You mean that's one of those laughs, where you just laugh along."

„See ? I knew you understood me."

„Right. But I still don't get what we're gonna do in this Forest." I said looking around. It was very dark around us...

„Totally forgot about that. Close your Eyes. I'll lead you."

„You'll lead me, right..." I echoed, „I'm not gonna close my eyes !"

„Other wise you won't see where we're going."

„Fine, fine you won. I'll close them." I said and closed my eyes."But don't lead me into a hole, I have my best High Heels on."_ Opps shouldn't have said the High Heels thing..._

„Best High heels, huh ? What label ? Chanel ?"

„Louboutin."

„Impressiv. Well than I just have to look for where I'll lead you in...don't want the Louboutin Heels to get dirty."

„Thank you."

„Okay start walking." He touched my shoulders with one hand, and hold the other hand infront of my eyes so I could see nothing,even if I wanted to... Anyways I started to walk.

„Remember the Louboutinl thing." I said turing now left, then right, again left and went straight. „How long do we have to walk ?!"

„Almost there." He simply said."There, stop walking." And I stopped kind of like a robot.

„Get your hands off of my Face, I want to see it."

„It's nothing big, but I hope I understood our Subject."

„Romance ?!"

„Yep." He said after he removed his hands off of my face.

And what I saw made me nearly fall.

Pink roses everywhere along with small candles. I looked around and saw 2 musicans playing soft music on their instruments. That was just...amazing. I also spotted a small, but not too small, table with another 2 candles and 2 chairs with food on the plates already. I was shocked, literally shocked.

„Are you sure, you're with the right Girl here ?!" I said after clearing my thorat.

„I think so." he said while he was going to the table.

„Well I can say you...you really got the Subject." I said still in amazement.

„I think so,too." He smiled." I didn't knew what you like so I just ordered pasta."

„You're never wrong with pasta." I said and smiled.

„ Right. So where are you parents ?" he started to eat and also did I.

„What do you mean ?"

„Well I've been in your house and I haven't even seen one of your parents."

„Oh right. Well they're still alive. They live in Santa Fe." I said eating this really delicious pasta.

„ In Santa Fe ? Why are they living there and you're here ?"

„I lived in this apartment with my older Brother but he moved to LA so I got the apartment for myself. My Parents didn't want me to change school and since they trust me they just let me live in the apartment."

„Must be cool to have a whole apartment for yourself."

„Sometimes it's cool, sometimes just lonely."

„Mhm, so that's why you're so cold."

„Maybe. Anyways, why are you such a Jerk in school and so nice in...in privacy ?"

„Well, maybe I'm not a Jerk in school."

„Oh come on. You only do „onces" and you always make out with another Girl in school. You change Girls like they're your underwear."

„I never thought you think about me like this."

„I'm not the only one."

„Mhm...then maybe I should change."

„Maybe you should."

„But where to start ?"

„First with the Girls. Only have one. One you really like, than take her out to dates and sleep with her more than just once. Oh and don't break her heart."

„Always look bad, when a Girl's there with a Broken heart."

„Excatly."

We were talking like we were best Friends, not like enemies...and I kind of liked it. I never saw a nice side of Troy, always the arguing side of him...

„And then ?" he asked.

„Don't know... Be yourself."

„And you think I'm not myself in school ?"

„Maybe you are. And maybe you're just like me in class."

„I'm not the nice guy in class."

„I mean just like I am the nice girl in class, you are the jerk guy on schoolyard."

„Oh that could be true. Can you maybe analyse me a little bit more ?"

„Oh stop it ! I'm not your Doctor." I said and started to laugh.

„Mhm, you wanna be ?"

„Let me think...no."

„Great."

„You always have to have the last word don't you ?!" It just kind of brust out of me.

„No but you do."

„That's not true. You do." I said seriously-

„No I don't, you do."

„No, you." I said.

„No, you." He said.

„No, you." I said again.

And then he kissed me. It was the best kiss of my Life.

„ You shouldn't done this." I said after the kiss.

„ You mean taking your last word or the kiss ?"

„Both. You should get yourself a really nice Girl and do all that stuff with her."

„Maybe I just kissed the Girl."

„I'm not the right one, Troy. I can't. You can't. We shouldn't have-„ And he broke me off with another kiss.

„ Could you just stop for once ?! I'm in the middle of a conversation here ! And you just-„ there it was again, a kiss.

„Okay that's enough" And I steped back, to get myself away form him.

„Oh don't tell you don't wanted the kisses."

„It's not the point if I wanted them or not."

„Then what's the point ?! I don't get you."

„I...The point is we shouldn't be doing this. All of this. We shouldn't go out. We shouldn't kiss and we shouldn't...we just shouldn't..." I stopped, I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

„We shouldn't fall in love." He said, finishing my sentence.

„Yeah, we just shouldn't." I simply said. „It's just not right. We don't match, we're like heaven and hell, you know. It's just...we don't belong together..."

„Alright, I'll dirve you home then." He said walking to his car again.

„Thanks." I said in dissapointment. We shouldn't be together, but Gosh these were the best kisses in my life...


	5. Just talk

„Thanks for the

„Thanks for the...evening." I mumbled.

„Your welcome." He quitly said.

„ Be at my apartment at 11 am, tomorrow." I said.

„Okay."

I was just about to get out of the car when suddenly his hand touched mine. For one second we looked each other in the eyes. We shouldn't, I knew that...but he's like a magnet to me...I just can't resist him. Even if I wanted to. We started into each other eyes, having only one thing on our minds...each other. We smiled and then started to kiss again...Gosh why is he such a good kisser ?!

„We shouldn't „ I mumbled between kisses.

„I know." He said back.

„We can't." I said.

„I know." He kisses were getting more intensive and I started to like them more.

„We really should stop now."

„Mhm..." he said, but we didn't stop kissing.

„Oh what am I talking about ?!" I said as we finally seperated. „Let's just get out of the car and get into my apartment !"

He smiled and kissed me once again before we got out of the car.

As we waited for the elevator we started to kiss again. One good thing about living in this house is they're just old people in the house so you'll have the floors for you starting at about 7 pm.The elevator came and we walked in, not letting go form each others lips. It rang and the elevator door opened. I reache out for my keys, while I kissed him. 10 seconds later I found them and opened the door. We didn't stop kissing and I just threw away my keys and my bag while he closed the door with a strong kick behind us. We reached my bedroom very quickly we were just about to take off our clothes when I stoped.

„We can't do this." I said seriously.

„Of course we can. It's easy." He said and started to

„That's not what I meant. I mean we can't do this. We can't be together."

„Sure, we can."

„I don't want to be one of these."

„One of what ?"

„One of your „Onces" and I don't want us to be Friends with Benefits. And I don't think you're ready for a serious relationship." There was silence for about 5 Minutes, we were just sitting on my bed, with red swollen lips...

„Well, maybe I'm not and maybe I should go." He said and got up.

„Maybe." I slowly said after I got up also.

„Yeah, than I better keep going."  
„Goodnight." I said .

„Goodnight, Brie." He said before he closed the door.

_Gosh why do I want him so bad ?!_

I rushed to the door and opened it. To my surprise he was stil standing there, like he knew I would open up again.

„Would you like to stay and just...talk ?" I asked with an innocent Voice.

„Just talk,huh ? Don't know if I can do that, but I'll try my best." And he went in again.

We sat on my couch and just talked about everything. About the most embarissing moments in our lives, the most sad moments, the most funniest moments and about all our Boy/Girlfriends.

„So when was your last Girfriend ?"

„You mean real one ? Or just a Hook up ?"

„Real one. I don't want to know about your Hook ups."  
„Right. I had the last one...about one year ago." He said, with sadness in his voice.

„What happened ?"

„She died. She had leukemia."

„Oh I'm sorry. Must've been a big lost for you."

„It was. But she would have wanted me to move on."

„What was her Name ?"

„Jennifer Preston."

_Jennifer Preston ?! That was my Cousin._

„That's...that's..."

„That's what ?

„She was my cousin."

„Really ?"

„Yeah. I didn't see you at funeral."

„I couldn't make it."

„She was your Girlfriend !"

„Okay, okay I couldn't bring myself to her funeral."

„That's something different than I couldn't make it."

„Anyways, when was your last Boyfriend ?"  
„ 2 Months ago."

„So you're a freshy at being single."

„Kind of."

„Why did you break up ?"

„He lived in LA and I found out he cheated on my with his Roomate / My Friend."

„How great."

„It really was. I catched them as they had sex."

„Even greater."

„Uh-hu."

„So how am I ?"

„What ?!"

„How am I at just talking ?"  
„Oh right. Great even better than at being a Jerk."

„I'm not a Jerk."

„You are."

„And you're cold."

„I am, but at least I admit it."  
He laughed before he responded „ True."

„I made you laugh again, am I not great ?"

„Actually you are. Pretty great." As soon as he said that I blushed.

„Well you're pretty great,too. Jerkish sometimes but you get used to it."

„I'm not jerkish, when I'm not at school."

„True."

„Alright we better get some sleep or else we'll wake up with huge dark circles under our eyes."

„Yeah, you're right. We don't want to risk our eyes. Come on."

„What ?!"

„It's late and your parents will probably flip out if you come..." I looked at my watch," home at nearly 4 am."

„Oh well you know they got used to it." He lied.

„I can tell when you lie. So come on."

„Shouldn't I sleep on the Couch ?"

„I'm not gonna let you sleep on that horrible couch ! I once slept there when the funeral was, and let me tell you it's horrible. And you will sleep with me, since the guestroom is full of my clothes."

„Oh I have to see the clothes." He said and rushed to the guestroom. He felt like it was his home, he was actually the first person being like this and I liked it.

He opened the door and saw a huge walk in closet with white closets and a white carpet on the floor.

„Wow, that're really a lot of clothes. Why do you have a white carpet ?"

_Because I like to walk nacked in my closet and I hate when I have cold feet._

„Er...you know I don't like cold feet."

„Same here."

„We should get some sleep" I said as I walked into the closet and picked out an old Shirt of my brother saying" Harvard University".

„Here" I threw it to him. „An old shirt of my Brother."

„Harvard University,huh ? Will you apply there,too ?"

„Maybe, don't really know yet. „ I said as I took my pjama out of my closet.

„Right."

„You can get changed in here, I'll go to the Bathroom." I said as I walked out of the closet.

„Okay."

1 Minute later I was changed and I went to the Closet to see if Troy's already ready. And what I saw was a Shirtless Troy, looking extremly hot ! I couldn't help myself, I just had to look at that sixpack.

„You're done staring at me ?" he said as he pulled the shirt over his sixpack

„Yeah, sorry. Where did you get all those muscles from ?" _Stupid Question, really stupid._

„Basketball and from all my Onces, as you like to call them." He said as we walked out of the Closet. We went into my bedroom and jumped into the sheets.

„Goodnight, Troy."

„Goodnight, Brie." He said as he turned off the light.


	6. Typical Troy

The next morning I woke up in panic

The next morning I woke up in panic. I looked at my watch and it said 9:30 am.

„Troy !" I screamed.

„I'm up" he mumbled.

„We overslept !"

„How can we overslept ?!" he literally jumped up. „Didn't your alarm ring ?"

„I guess we didn't hear it" I said as I ran into my closet getting my clothes and some new ones for Troy. „Here !" I threw them to him and then I rushed into the bathroom. While I brushed my teeth I got dressed, it wasn't easy but I managed it somehow. Troy walked into the Bathroom, looking really tired.

„ I guess you have some circles under your eyes." I said as I looked at him." You can brush your teeth with the blue one, just unpack it first."

„Thanks" he said as he grabed it „ I really do have circles under my eyes." He said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

„Uhu." I said and spited out the toothbrush." Hurry up !" I said as I ran into my bedroom to get my bag.

„ Why are you in such a hurry ? We're late already, we don't have to hurry."

„Yeah but we're gonna be late in Mr. Jackson's class and he always likes to ask you questions, so hurry up and we'll may make it to Mrs. Fredsons class she doesn't ask."

„Good point."

I opened the door of my apartment and screamed „ Come on !"

And he rushed out of my room grabing his stuff. The elevator came and we went in. The whole way down we didn't talked, we were both way to tired for that...After we got out and walked outside we slowly woke up...

„So your car or mine ?" he asked.

„Both cars. You in yours and Me in mine." I said codly.

„Oh so you're cold again." And the elevator opened.

„It's school again." I said as we got out.

„Right, it's show time." He said following me.

„Goodbye then." I said.

„See you soon, Brie." He said and we went out seperate ways to our cars. We both drove as fast as we could. We got out of our cars and ran to class, but to our dissapointment Mr. Jacksons Class has already began, so all we could do is knock and go in. And that's what we did.

„You're late Mr. Bolton...Oh and Mrs. Montez."

„Sorry we...I overslept and –„  
„the traffic was terrible." He said finishing my sentence.

„Fine, sit down." As we made our ways to our desks, every classmate talked about us. _Great, just great._

The Period went by fast and it was now lunchbreak. I went to the Cafeteria with my Friends and started to eat...

„So you overslept ?" Terri asked.

„Yeah I did."

„But you never oversleep." Miley said and it was true I never oversleep.

„ I haven't heared my alarm." I said simply and it was true...well more like a part of it.

„How was your weekend with Troy, anyways ? Hot I guess." Terri asked trying to change the subject.

„ It was...just a weekend."

„That bad, huh ?" Miley asked.

„Mhm..." If I would say :" No it was great, we even made out !" They would've called me crazy so I just leave it as it is.

„ Speaking of who. Look." Terri pointed at Troy who was kissing a new girl...a red haired bitch. I felt how the anger came up in me.

„Excuse me." I said angrly. I went into Troys direction and the last words I heared from Terri was :"What is she up to ?" But I didn't care of what she or the others said...

I stoped at his table and simply just said „Hey, Jerk ! We need to talk." I said in a loud but not angry voice. He let go of that red hair girl and looked surprised. „Fine, Nerd."

He said and we went outside, with all looks of the cafeteria following us. As we closed the door behind us, I couldn't calm myself down anymore. „What about the talk last night ? About you changing !" I screamed, luckly we have sound densed doors and windows so no one will hear what we'll say except for him and me.

„Well have you changed ?!" he asked.

„Why should I ? It's school."

„And you keep playing your Game, well so do I."

„But do you even notice how much you will hurt that girl ? As soon as you're sick of her her you'll get a new one."

„So what ?"

„So what ?! Are you dumb or aren't you listening ?!"

„Well I think you know that I'm not dumb..." he said and I rolled my eyes. Typicial Troy...

„I knew you played games with me the last couple of days. Fine keep on playing...with yourself !" I said and closed the door behind me.

Everybody in the Cafertia looked surprised at me, like they expected me crying right now, but I'm not one of those Girls. I simply went to my table, but everything's still silent. „Go on, you can talk !" I shouted and everybody started to talk.

„So what was that about ?" Taylor asked.

„Nothing. Just...about the...next tutor lesson." I lied.

„Oh, right. And you want me to believe that ? I saw how you screamed at him." Terri said.

„Just believe me, okay ? I'm gonna tell you the Truth sometime..."

„Okay." All 3 of my Friends said at once. The bell rang and every studen made their way to their lockers and then to the next Class. On my thourgh the Hallway I heared nearly every student talking about me...which I certainly didn't enjoy.

School was over I haven't seen Troys Face since Lunch break. As always I went to my car. I opened the door of EH and looked up as I walked to my car and saw Troy leaning against the driver door.

„I can't believe you have the nerv to be here." I said simply. „ Will you please get away ? I need to get into my car."

„I won't move."

„Fine. Then we'll stay here all night, because I have nothing left to say."

„Oh I can tell. You said everything outside of the Cafeteria."

„Yep." I said without even looking at him." Now would you please move ?!"

„Say the magical words."_ The WHAT ?!_

„And what are they ?" I said bored. I really don't have time for this, I have to do my homework and so much other stuff.

„Yes, Troy I will go out with you today."

„Are you kidding me ?! I won't say them."

„Then we'll stay here all day long."

„Why should I say them anyway ? There's no point."

_Obviously there is one point...but I can't. I just can't ._

„Well the point is I want to go out with you, isn't this enough ?"

„No. Don't you think we'll get caught ? What if anyone sees us ? The Jerk and the Nerd...doesn't sound really good. Besides, how do I know you won't continue playing games ?! And maybe the next time you'll make out with a blonde cheerleader ?!"

„But Troy and Brie sound good." He said ignoring my questions.

„Please Troy just go, I have so much work to do." I almost begged him.

„Nope."

„Come on, it's not fair. You can't will me into it."  
„Well then it's not a date. It'll be all tutor like."

„So it'll be a lesson ?" I asked in interesed.

„ A late lesson given from me to you."

„And you'll tutor me at what ?"

„At falling in love."

I sighed, this guy really isn't gonna give up, is he ?

„Fine, I'm in." I said and rolled my eyes...

„Great, I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled.

„Why do you smile ?" I asked.

„Well, getting a date with you isn't that easy, you know ? And besides can't I smile when I see you ? Isn't that fine by you ?"

„It is, now please move." He did move but not the direction I wanted him to. He kissed me.

„I didn't mean that direction." I simply said after the kiss.

„But I liked the direction." He said. „It's better than just going...you know, than going away."

„Whatever Troy." I said and smiled.

„That's the first smile of the day, isn't it ?" he couldn't help but make himself smile.

„Yeah, it is. Now please move, I have to go home."

„Just call if you're lonely . We can you know...talk. Cause now we know I' pretty good at it." And he finally moved.

He made me smile again.

„I will. Bye." I closed the car door and drove off.


	7. Chances and a Stalker !

20 Minutes later I got home

20 Minutes later I got home. I made myself something to eat, did my homework and sat again at my mac, tipping in some things. I was just on the phone with my dad,when suddenly the bell rang. I opened it and saw someone I didn't expected.

„Alright I'll call you back, dad." I said and hung up.

„Troy ? What are you doing here ? Has anything happened ? You look bad." I said partly surprised to see him, partly shocked and partly worried.

„I'm fine. Just tell me who Luke Brandon is." He said as he made his way into my apartment.

„ My ex boyfriend." I answered.

„Appearently he's not over you."

„What ?! I..how do you know ?" I asked.

„ My brothers works for him."

„Works for him ? What is he doing ? Is he spying on me ?" I said. This is crazy, like someone would spy on me. I mean come on, I'm just Gabriella Montez...

„Yep."

„You're kidding right ? What is he, is he like a paparazzi ?!"

„Even worse. He follows you everwhere, it's your luck he doesn't know where you live yet."

„Thank god I live in a privat Building."

„Yeah, it's kind of weird that everytime I want to get here I have to leave my name."

„It's a part of the Security System, here. No one get's here when you're not on the list."

„Good thing I'm on the list and he's not."

„Is that why you look so bad ?"

„Yeah."

„What did he do ?"

„He took pictures of you !"

„And you did what ? Punched him ?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Troy didn't respond.

„Are you serious ? You punched him ?" I said after I turned around.

„What am I supposed to do ? He has your Pictures everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on the desk, even on his bed !"

„That's wow...that's creepy." I said as I took the tea bages into the cups.

„I know."  
„Tea ?" I asked him and passed a cup of Starbucks Passion Tea to him.

„Thanks."

„But seriously, you shouldn't have punched him."

„Oh yeah, right. I should have waited until he would touch you."

„No !"

„So I did the right thing ."

„I...Yeah you did." I said.

„So...Is he the guy who you broke up 2 months ago ?"

„Yeah. But he was never a stalker or stalker like . He was nice and carring."

„And sometimes those people turn into crazy stalker." He took a gulp of his Tea. „This is good ! What's the flavor ?"

„Passion Tea, I got it from Starbucks. It's some kind of Fruity stuff."

„Well maybe it'll bring out the passion of us."

„Our passion was never hidden."

„But it was never used, either." He said and took another gulp again.

„You know you don't have to do this."

„Do what ?"

„Carring for me, showing up in my apartment, taking me out to dates...that stuff."

„But I want to."

„Right." I got up and walked away.

„Hey, where are you going ?" he asked. „ I need Company !" he added.

„I'm going to the bathroom to let water in the tube. You have to take a bath. You look awful." I said as I walked to the bathroom.

„Thank you very much, Mrs. Montez." He said sarcastic.

„It's true. You look bad." I let in the water and walked back to the kitchen.

„Why don't you want anyone to take care of you ?" he simply asked.

„I don't need someone to take care of me. I'm fine by myself. I always was and I'll always be."

„Well I think you better should get used to me. I'm gonna show up in your apartment a little bit more often now."

„Great." I said, " So it doesn't seem like you can stand your Brother." I added, trying to change the Subject.

„I don't quite like him. He's my half brother."  
„From your Dad's side ?"

„No from my Mothers."

„Okay, so why don't you like him ?"

„He likes to play with Girls."  
„And that's coming from you ? You're a playboy yourself !"

„Hey I can't change what I did, okay ? But I can try to be better.

Anyways he plays with Girls, he once even had 5 Girlfriends at once. Or hook ups match it more."

„Wow, that's...a lot. Did the Girls found out ?"

„Not yet."

„Great. So they're all cheerleaders I would guess."

„Yeah they are. How do you know ?"

„Everybody knows they're dumb as bread. Even dumber than than...the...well you know... they're the dumbest Girls of school."

„Right."

„But I think you could tell better. You must've had a lot of hook ups with Cheerleaders."

„No not really. Cheerleaders are not my type. They're all blond."

„And you're the red Hair type." I thought back to that red hair bitch today...

„No, I'm the dark brown nearly black hair type." That's my Haircolor. „Right. Didn't looked like that today."

„Oh right, that was just a bet."

„A bet about what ? Kiss the hottest red hair bi-„ I stopped myself.

„Yeah, kiss the hottest red hair bitch."

„Right, who would do such a stupid bet ?"

„Chad Danforth."  
„Okay...haven't thought of him." I said. „Anyways the tube should be full now, get into the bathroom and take a bath."

„Thanks" he said as he got up and walked into the Bathroom.

I did the dishes and realized I left the phone in the Bathroom. I got to the door and knocked. He opened the door and was standing there, totally nacked. „Yeah ?"

„Get yourself some clothes on !" I said and looked away.

„It's not like you haven't seen me nacked before."

„It is like I haven't seen you nacked before."

„Alright I get something on..." he said. „I'm done come in !" he called from inside. I opened the door and saw him again, standing nacked there.

„What have I told you ?" I said as soon as I've covered my eyes.

„Get something on."

„And what have you done ?" I said as I started searching for the phone.

„Got myself something on." He said and smiled. I uncovered my eyes and saw him, having something on. He hid his penis with my phone.

„That's my phone. I need it." I said simple.

„Here" he gave it to me after he well uncovered his penis.

„Thanks." I took it. _That's nasty, I'm gonna need to desinfext it now, I really don't want to know with how many girls he has slept._

I made my way outside, when suddenly a question came up, which Terri would love to hear.

„You wanna join me ? This tube is made for 2 you know." He said as soon as he was in and all his body was covered up with foam.

But I am not Terri.

„No thanks. I'm fine." _Gosh I would do anything to bath with him...with this body. But I can't, I'm not one of those Girls._

„Are you sure about that ?" he asked innocent. „I promise I won't to anything." By that words I turned around, bit on my lip and said :" No, thank you. I'm really fine." And I closed the door.

_That was a one chance to bath with him and you didn't take it! How stupid are you ?!_

_I'm not stupid, I just can't bath with him._

I took the phone and dialed the number I knew too well.

„ Hey dad. It's me."

„Oh hey." I heared the other voice of the line.

„I'm sorry about hanging up . Just a Friend came who didn't look so well."

„Well is he better now ?"

„How do you know it's a he ?"

„Because I know all your female Friends."

„He's fine...I think. Anyways the reason why I call you is I need a favor."

„Sure, anything."

„Can my Friend practise with the LA Lakers ?"

„I...I'll see what I can do. Just let me check mine and their schedule." He said and I waited a couple of seconds...

„We're free tomorrow. And then again in 3 Months."

„Alright, then tomorrow it is. I'll just have to book a Flight."

„Okay, see you tomorrow then, Honey."

„Yeah."

„Oh and you and your Friend, you can stay at our 2nd House in LA „

„You're not using it ?"

„Not now."

„Okay, thanks. Bye." And we both hung up.

Troy came out of the Bathroom with this time, having a towel around his body.

„You're already done ?" I asked him.

„Yeah."

„You're a quick bather."

„I know. Who did you call ?"

„Remeber our Deal ?"

„About the LA Lakers ?"

„Yep, I just called my dad and we'll fly to LA tomorrow. You'll have to practise with them tomorrow."

„That fast ? Are you serious ? But we can't just skip school...well more like you. I can."

„My dad will write us some excuses. We'll be there for I think 2 days or 3 days. One day you practise and the other day is our flight back and we may even have a day off." I said as I got my e-mail back from the airport.

„You book your Flights by e-mailing the Airport ? I never knew you could do that."

„And you can't normally. I have something like a special thing with the airport."  
„You mean special treatment."

„Call it whatever you like."

We both made our ways into the Closet again.

„So look around and grab the stuff you like most. You can change in here then, I'll leave."

„Why won't you stay ?" he asked. _Again, there's your chance, Gabriella._

„Because I'm not comfortable seeing you nacked, if we're not in a real relationship."

„Alright, then we have to make it real."

„You're kidding right ? Why would you like to be in a realtionship with...me ?"

„Well because your intelligent, good looking and your different then the other Girls."

„You mean I'm not dumb, blonde or red haired." He laughed by the words.

„Yeah."

„But how can I trust you ? How can I know you don't play a Game with me ?"

„I don't know. I guess you just have to learn to trust me."

„Yeah...But you get better change and I'll leave. We can discuss that when you're in clothes."

„Okay." He said and I closed the door.

_I had again an amazing chance to be with him, and I again did not take it. How dumb am I ? Not taking another chance to see Troy nacked ...again ?_

The door opened and he walked out with a Yale shirt on and Abercrombie & Fitch shorts.

„You really are the surf guy type, aren't you ?" I said as I checked him out.

„Yeah, the clothes are very comfy."

„ I know. I often walk in that clothes, when I'm home."

„Why aren't you wearing your Dior and Ed Hardy clothes in school ? You would be soooo popular."

_Has he looked through my Clothes ?!_

„I don't want to be. I don't want to be seen, I'd rather be-„

„Invisible ? Yeah, me too."

„You ? I know why I want to be invisible, but you ? You're the Basketball Captain + the most popular guy in school."

„Yeah and sometimes I just want to be invisible. Sometimes I just want to leave it all behind. Just have some time for myself. Have to some time to think. To just be-„

„Yourself for once ?"

„Yeah."

„Well lucky you, you can be here yourself. My place is gonna be your „I'm gonna be myself" place."

„Well then I'm really lucky." He smiled.

„Anyways, do you want to eat anything ?"

„Mhm...how about we'll go out ?"

„Where to ?"

„Let's see..." he thought for a couple of seconds „Les deux, do you know that restaurant ?"

„Are you kidding me ? I went to that restaurant a lot, when I was little." I said. „It's very very expensive." I added.

„And it's good, too."

„Yeah, it really is."

„So you wanna go ?" he asked.

„How about we'll go later. I still have some things to do."

„Like ?"

„Some things. You don't need to know what." I said as I stared to walk into a room...

„But I want to." He said and followed me.

I opened the door and he saw my probably most private room, next to my bedroom. This is room was a mess. There were sheets everywhere, ball pens and spikes. On the desk you could see my macbook pro, which was all covered up with sheets, but the famous apple logo was still visible.

„That's quite a mess here." He said as he walked in. „What's on all those sheets ?" he added.

„Stuff. Nothing important." I said and grabbed my macbook .

„Well if it's nothing then you won't bother if I'll read it." He said and grabbed one sheet.

„No, it's not finished...yet." I said as I tried to rip the sheet out of his hand but he already moved his hand.

„Not finished, huh ? Looks pretty finished to me." He said and took a look at it. „What's this ? Is this a Song ? Are all these sheets Songs ?" he asked and looked me in the eyes.

„Yeah." I finally confirmed it.

Then he started to read it out loud.

„_**When I think about you and me **_

_**I get a little weak in the kness **_

_**I feel the flutter of a butterfly **_

_**Sometimes I can hardly breathe **_

_**So baby... (Baby) **_

_**Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me now) **_

_**I can't tell if I am lost or found ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up) **_

_**And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know) **_

_**Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable **_

_**Hold me now (Hold me) **_

_**Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup) **_

_**I know for sure that you're the cure **_

_**(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vunerable) „**_

Oh Gosh, why did he had to take this Song ?!

„You really wrote that ? It's amazing."

„It's not finished yet. Besides you haven't even hit the notes."

„Oh and you can ?"

„Well since I wrote it I bet I can."

„Then show me. Sing it to me."

„I...I can't. I don't sing infront of other people."

„Right, or your voice just sucks."

„It does not ! My voice doesn't suck ! Maybe it's not so good but it's not bad !" I protested.

„Then sing."

„Fine." I took a deep breath and started to sing :

„**When I think about you and me **

**I get a little weak in the kness **

**I feel the flutter of a butterfly **

**Sometimes I can hardly breathe **

**So baby... (Baby) **

**Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me now) **

**I can't tell if I am lost or found ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up) **

**And I don't know how to let you in (Don't know, Don't know) **

**Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable **

**Hold me now (Hold me) **

**Please baby don't let me go ('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup) **

**I know for sure that you're the cure **

**(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vunerable) „**

He just stood there shocked.

„What ? I told you my Voice doesn't suck."

„You're...you're right. It doesn't, you have the most amazing Voice I've ever heared."

„Right. And my name is Paris Hilton."

„No, I'm serious."

„Of course you are." I said and rolled my eyes.

„You don't believe me ?"  
„No." I said and walked out of the room, with my macbook in my hands. He followed me into the living room and sat beside me.

„You know, you really should make an album or at least sell those Songs." He said after 2 minutes of silence.

„No, they're not finished. Besides, they aren't even good enough and I don't have time for an album." I said as I typed the Lyrics of a new song on my macbook.

„But they are. They all are finished and good enough, believe me." He said and took my hand „ They really are." He added and looked into my eyes.

„Well even if they are, I don't have the time."

„But you do have time to go with me to LA, tomorrow." He said and rolled his eye. I stopped typing.

„That's something different." I said after I thought a couple of Seconds." We have a Deal, and I don't break deals." I added and waited for his response.

„Yeah, but you could have a deal with a record label,too. Then it wouldn't be different."

„Can't we just drop the subject ?" I asked him.

„Fine."

„Maybe we should just work on our Project." I said.

„Yeah, sounds not so fun, but we'll have to do it sometime." He said sounding disapointed. _Was he expecting anything different ?_

I googled the word romance, and finally got to the wikipedia page of it. We both read it and started to work on the posters.

2 hours later we had our posters and I was typing our Speech on the PC, while Troy was in the kitchen, making a cup of tea for both of us.

„Don't you think it's been enough ?" he asked, after he placed the 2 cups of tea on the desk, next to me.

„I'm almost done" I said, not stopping to write.

„That's it, you've been writing for an 1 hour now." He said after he closed my macbook.

„Hey !" I said. „I was in the middle of the sentence !" I protested and opened it again.

„Fine, finish the Sentence and then stop writing. I'm gonna take you out."

„I'll be ready in a sec..." I said half listing to what he just said. „ Okay, done." I shut down the macbook and looked at him. „What were you saying ?" I asked, now full listening.

„I said, we're gonna go to Les Deux now." He said and got up.

„Okay, I just have to get changed-„ I looked at him. „and you do ,too." I said and walked into my closet. I picked up a dress for me , a chemise and a simple black Jeans for Troy. „Here „ I threw the to him and made my way to the bathroom.

„Still didn't want to see my nacked ? Or at least in boxer shorts ? „

„Nope, still not interessed." I said and closed the door.

„You're one of the kind." I heared him saying in the closet.

„And you are,too." I whispered as I got changed.


	8. A bad Date ending drunk !

2 Minutes later we both were changed and in Troys Mercedes, driving to Les Deux

2 Minutes later we both were changed and in Troys Mercedes, driving to Les Deux.

„We're here." He said as he parked the car.

We both got in and sat down. The waiter came a couple of minutes after we sat down.

„So what is your order ?" he asked.

„I'll take the Pasta." I always order that, when I'm here. I love the pasta here.

„The same for me." Troy said.

„Anything to drink ?" he asked while he was writing down our orders.

„2 Water, please." He said, reading my mind.

„Okay." The waiter said and left.

„Don't you like wine ?" he asked.

„I do, but I don't like to be driven home by a drunk driver."

„Good point." He said.

„ And besides I have enough wine at home."

„Well then we have to drink that, when we're at your place."

„Yeah, we have to."

Our orders came and they looked delicouis, like they always did in the past.

„That's pretty good. You have made a good choice." He said as he ate the pasta.

„I always order the pasta, when I'm here. It's the best pasta in the world." I said while I ate.

20 Minutes later we were talking about everything...expect us.

„So how will it go on with us ?" he said finally getting to this Subject.

„What do you mean ? Is there even an us ?"

„Well I want there to be. I just don't know what you think about this."

„What I think is...I don't know,Troy. I really don't."

„Why are you so unsure ?"

„Well because of what you do . What you act like, when we're in school. How you treat Girls, what you think of Girls."

„Oh...right. _That._"

„Exactly, _**that**_." I said.

„Listen, you play your part in school, the cold part. And the Jerk part is mine. School's like a Play."

„Right, just without a happy end." It kinda burst out of me.

„Without a happy end, huh ? So you don't want me ?" he said, confused...but yet I could see how angry and even hurt he was.

„It's not like I don't want you, Troy. It's like..." I couldn't bring myself to finish this sentence.

„It's like what ?"

The waiter came and took our dishes.

„Have a nice evening." He said and left.

„I don't think we will." I got up and walked out.

„Hey, you haven't answered my question yet !" he yelled and followed me outside. „It's like what ?" he asked in a yelling tone, infront of his car.

„It's like...It's...like... I couldn't keep you. That what scares me." I almost yelled.

„So you think I'll cheat on you ?"

„Hell yeah !" I screamed back. „I'm confused Troy. I like you, the real you. Not the you, who you are in school. I just...I don't want you to see kissing other Girls."

„Other red hair bitches."

I laughed, how can he make me laugh is such a serious situation ?

„Yeah, like other red hair bitches." I said with tears in my eyes. „ I just don't want my heart to be broken, again. I don't want to feel this over and over again. I don't want to have a deja vu."

„So you're scared of that, huh ?" he said as he walked to me and huged me.

I just noded, I couldn't say anything. He made me feel save, a kind of feeling I haven't felt ages ago. I never felt save with Luke and also the other „thing" doesn't really make me feel save. But he does. He can. He makes me feel save.

„Well then let me tell you something." He said as he locked eyes with me, making sure I listen to him 100 per cent. „I am myself whenever I'm with you, whenever I see you, whenever I think of you." He said trying to read my mind, „This is who I am." He said and he pointed to his heart." And this is where I belong." He said pointing to my heart.

I was very touched by his words. I almost couldn't find the right words...Luke was never like this, not once. It was always, Boy likes Girl, asks her out, gets into her pants and that's it. I don't know why I was with him for about 2 years... I guess he just made me feel alive, made me feel normal for once. Made me see life from another view, the normal view...Anyways back to the Story.

„That was one kind of a Speech, Mr. Bolton. I'm impressed. Maybe I was wrong, maybe you're the teacher here and I'm the student."

„Tutor."

„Oh you know what I mean." I said and kissed him.

„So was that a „We're an Item" Kiss ?" he asked.

„ It was a „Let's get into the Car" Kiss." I said and we got into the car.

20 Minutes later we got to my place . We took the elevator to the cellar.

„And why are we going to the cellar ?" he asked as I pushed the button ‚Cellar'.

„Because we want to drink wine, don't we ?" I said, to remind him.  
„Right, the wine..."

There was a ring and the elevator door opened and we both got out.

„My cellar is right here." I said and started to walk. A couple of steps later we were at my cellar.

„Okay, we got French, German, Spanish, Italian, Greek and British wine." I said as I opened my cellar.

„That's quite a lot." He said as he looked at my wine choices.

„I know, I collect wine. Anyways, I would say we take a Spanish wine from 1982, it was a good season." I said and took it.

He just noded, being very surprised by my...wines.

A couple of minutes later we were at my apartment and got the wine glaces.

„ So...what else do you collect ?" he asked as he took a sip of the wine.

„Mhm...Shoes, Handbags, Suitecases and...Tea Cups. That's it, I think."

„And that is enough." He said and we both laughed.

„Oh there must be something you collect, too."  
„Let's see...I collect basketball Shirts, does that count ?"  
„Of course it does." I said and took another sip of the wine.

„You know, that wine is really good."

„I know."

30 Minutes later the wine bottle was empty and Troy and me were in the middle of another make out section, totally drunk of course.

We kissed ourselfs to my bedroom, but I again stoped, before it was getting to emotional.

„I don't think we should do that." I mumbled. „We're totally drunk. And we have a flight to catch tomorrow." I added.

„Maybe you're right." He mumbled back.

_He's even cuter when he's drunk !_ I thought at that moment.

So we just got into our Pijamas and went to bed...


	9. Cold as Ice

**The new Chapter ! Hope you like it! It's quite long, isn't it ?  
**

The next day at 8 am my alarm rang, ripping both of us out of our dreams.

„Wake up." I mumble... I looked at him and suddenly felt how I was getting insane, how I wanted it, needed it...right now.

„I'm up. You think that alarm won't wake me up ? That alarm is dangerous, how can you sleep when it's so loud ?"

„That's the point about having an alarm, it should wake you up, not let you sleep." I said as I got up, trying to ignore the feeling and tottered into the bathroom to start to brush my teeth and washing my face...I needed to get rid of it, of the wanting...

I looked at myself in the mirror and I literally saw the coldness, the big circels under my eyes and I started to feel cold... I started to look pale, my skin was getting paler and paler and paler...

After brushing my teeth I went into my bedroom again, finding Troy still lying in my bed, with a pillow on his head.

„Hey, get up !" I said and removed the pillow.

„Just give me 5 minutes." He mumbled.

„Alright, but when I'm back I accept you to be up, unless I have to make you."

„And how will you do that ?" he said in a part flirty and part mumbled voice.

„You really can flirt now ?" I asked and walked into my closet, to search for some clothes.

„A Bolton can always flirt." He screamed from my bedroom.

5 Minutes later I got dressed and walked into my bedroom, finding Troy still lying on my bed.

„Hey what have I told you ?" I said.

„You said if I won't give up, you'll make me. So make me, I'm waiting."

„Argh, you're so...Bolton sometimes."

„That's because I am a Bolton."

„Like I don't know that." I said and rolled my eyes. „How can I make you wake up ?"

„Mhm...let me think...kiss me would be good."

„Right..." I said half listening. I started at my answerphone, which told me 4 missing calls. „Wait, what ?"

„Are you even listening to the boy, who's lying in your bed ?"

„Not really..." I said and walked to the answerphone.

„Hey !" Troy yelled, but I continued walking. Something told me anything bad had happened... „Man now, I have to get up" he groaned.

„I told you that 10 Minutes ago." I finally reached the answerphone and pressed on the play button.

„_You had 4 missing Calls._

_Call number 1 at 12:45._

_**Hey Gabi, it's me Terri. I just wanted to talk to you. You seem a little bit stressed. Oh and tell me how it is with you and Troy, when ya call me, okay ?**_

_**Bye.**_

_Call number 2 at 14:56._

_**Hey Gabs, it's Taylor. I just wanted to talk to you, to see how you are. Anyways call me back, bye.**_

_Call number 3 at 16:43._

_**Hello Gabriella, it's Mick Saint John. I hope you still remember me, I'm in town right now and I thought maybe we could meet up ? Call me.**_

_Call number 4 at 17:23._

_**Hi Brie, It's dad. I just wanted you to know, that they're a tiny possibility that it won't work tomorrow...Anyways I still welcome you and your Friend in LA. You know where you find me.**__"_

There was a loud beep and that was it.

„Mick Saint John, huh ? Who's that ? You're Lover ?" he said and tried to hug me from behind, but I moved away from him. „Is everything alright ?" he asked in confusion.

„No, more like blood brother." I said, ignoring his question, I couldn't tell him... not now.

„Blood brother ? How am I suppose to understand that ?"

„I'll tell you some day, maybe."

„Some day, maybe." He echoed and tried to get my hand, but I once again moved. I couldn't let him feel how cold I was...not yet anyway.

„Yeah, anyways, brush your teeth, get changed and come into the kitchen after that."

„Yes, mom." He said, looking even more confused then before, and started to totter into the bathroom.

I grabed the phone and started to dialy the number I knew by heart.

„Hey Mick, It's Gabi."

„_Oh hey. I called you yesterday-„_

„Listen I need you to do me a Favor." I said, cutting him of, which I think sounded rude, but I could careless now...

„_Sure, what's it ?"_

„I need Blood."

„_You don't have any resorces left ? Man, haven't I teached you anything ?!"_

„No and my deliveryman is out of town."

„_Alright, I'll see what I can do."_

„Fine some Blood, anything I don't care about the Blood type. I'm going crazy here."

„_How bad is it ?"_

„Skin as ice, pale as snow and a desire like crazy."

„_That bad, huh ? Alright I'll be over in at least 20 Minutes."_

„Okay, thanks."

Oh right, I didn't explain that. Well, I'm a half Vampire and half Human. Weird huh ? I drink blood, but sleep in a bed. When half vampires don't get enough blood, they get pale and skin as ice. I don't bite people, only if it is necessary. My whole Family are half vampires. I don't age. I am 18 and look like it ,too. Mick is 58 and looks like he's 25.

Oh and I eat normal things. Mick, who is a full Vampire, just drinks blood and eats nothing else.

We both hang up and I went into the kitchen, to make us a breakfast and a cup of tea for each of us. I once again felt like a huge moving ice cube...

10 Minutes later the door bell rang and I went to it. I opened the door and huged Mick tightly.

„Hey ! How are you ?" I aked him after I closed the door behind us.

„Fine. Man you're really cold as ice..." he mumbeled.

„How are things with Beth ?" I asked.

„Good. Do you have a visitor ?" he asked after he smelled the smell of a human...

„Yeah, I do. He's in the bathroom."

„He ?" Mick asked surprised.

„Yeah, he is male." I said and rolled my eyes.

„Does he know ?" he asked me and looked at me with a look which told me „If you're not gonna tell him, there's gonna be problems...just like you had with Luke".

„I-„

And at that Moment Troy opened the bathroom door and walked surprised to us. We both looked at him, like we were caught by cheating.

„Troy this is Mick. Mick this is Troy" I intruduced them. They both shook hands. And looked at each other, without saying anything...Typical men, they always compete with each other...

„We're gonna go to the bathroom for a couple of Seconds. Tea's in the kitchen plus breakfast." I said and got Micks hand and we both walked into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, the last thing I saw was a jealous Troy Bolton look.

„So do you have it ?" I asked.

„Well... There were problems and I'm sorry, I couldn't get any."

„What do you mean ?! I'm going crazy here, without it."

„Well then how about that Boy outside ?"

„Troy ? No I can't bite him. He doesn't even know I'm a half Vampire."

„He doesn't ?!"

„No, of course not !"

„Then take my blood" he said as he offered me his hand.

„No, I can't. I can't drink your blood. You're my mentor"

„You have to. Take it." He said holding his hand closer. I saw every vein, every artery, I even saw how fast the blood was moving in his wires.

„At some point, you have to spot me" and I bit into Micks arm. I suck out the blood and felt better with every sip I took. 1 Minute later I stoped.

„Thanks." I said, licking off the blood around my lips. The second after I licked off the blood my Vampire teeth disappeared, just like the blue/grey/ almost red eyes. I felt warmer right away.

„You know, I missed seeing the vampire side of you..."

„Yeah, well I can controll myself, but sometimes...sometimes I just loose it. Thanks again." I said.

„You're welcome. Lucky me it'll heal right away."

And the wound disappeared. I opened the door and we both walked out.

I saw Troy how he ate the breakfast, I made before.

„Once, again Thanks Mick."

„No problem. Call me if you need...anything."

I opened the door and he stepped out.

„And if you need anything, you know where I am."

„I know. Alright, Bye Gabi."

„Bye Mick." I said and hugged him. After he walked into the elevator I closed the door, seeing again a jealous look of Troy.

„What ?" I asked him as I walked into the kitchen.

„So Mick, huh ? What is he ? You're boyfriend ?" he asked.

„He's a...a friend." I just couldn't tell him, that he's my mentor.

„A friend ?!"

„Yeah, an old friend."

„An old friend, with who you disappreared in the bathroom for 10 minutes..." he said, looking at me.

„Yeah, exactly."

„Come on, you can tell me if he's your Boyfriend or you guys are FWB."

„He's not my Boyfriend ! And we're not Friends with Benefitts. He's an old Friend, of the Family."

„Right, whatever. Anyways, when's our flight ?" he asked and luckly changed the topic.

„In one hour, meaning we have to go, now."

We got outside and a Limousine was waiting outside for us. I opened the door and got in, Troy was kind of surprised and stared at it for a moment.

„Get in ! We don't have time for staring. „ I cried from the inside of the limousine.

And he got in, it was almost like I rip him out of his dreams.

A couple of seconds later, he finally started to speak.

„You do realize we're in a limousine ?" he asked and looked around.

„Yeah and I also know it's gonna drive us to the airport."

„That's so cool. I've never been in a limousine. It's one of the things I wanted to do before I die."

„You have a List ? Why ? Because of Jennifer ?"

„Yeah, she kind of showed me that every day, even every hour counts in life."

„Yeah..." I said and we both thought of Jennifer for a Moment...

The car stoped and we got out. The driver gave us our suitcases and we went in.

„Thanks." I said as we got them.

„No problem. Call me if there's anything Miss Montez."

„Will do. Goodbye !"

„Bye !" he said and drove off.

We walked to the check in board and waited in the queue, for about 5 minutes, we had exactly 2 couples infront of us.

„How long do we fly ?" Troy asked me.

„Er...about 3 hours I think, pretty quick." I said and the couple infront of us left, which meant it was our time.

„Hi, which class are you 2 flying ?" the woman behind the desk asked us.

„First Class." I answered and Troy just stood there and said nothing.

„Okay, do you want to sit next to each other ?"

„If that's possibile."

„I believe it is. Let's see..." she said and looked at the Apple Monitor, „Found one ! Okay your Passports and tickets, please." She said and I handeled her both passports, Troys and mine. She typed in our names and wrote something on our tickets. „Okay that would be it, have a nice flight Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton. „ she said and we both walked away.

„How...how come you have my Passport ?" Troy asked surprised.

„Well, there's Secrects, which should be kept." I said and smiled.

„Oh come on, did that Mick-Nick gave it to you ?"

„It's Mick and no, how would he get to it ? Does he knows you ? No, I don't think so." I said.

„You really aren't gonna spell, are you ?"

„Nope. Secrets are Secrets." I simply said.

„Okay, we still have 45 Minutes, what should we do ?"

„How about Starbucks and after that I guess we have to get to the Gate."

„Okay, then Starbucks it is." He said and we made out way to Starbucks.

My Cellphone rang and by that tone I could say who it is. I started to ignore the sound, which came out of my purse.

„Aren't you gonna get that ?" Troy asked me and looked at me purse, „Wait, is that a Balenciaga purse ?!"

„You really are into fashion aren't ya ?"

„Well, I've got a crazy cousine who's obsessed with purses...and fashion."

„Right, to answer your Question I won't pick up and yes it is a Balenciaga purse." I said and looked at my Chanel watch, „And we have to leave."

„But we haven't even gotten our Coffees yet !"

„I promise you, you can drink as much Coffee as you want, after we landed in LA, deal ?"

„Deal."

„Good now let's go."

20 Minutes later we were in our Plane.

„_Ladies and Gentelmen, please lock your belts."_

And that Sentence was the Sentence, which prepared Troy and me for a 3 hour flight...


	10. Not without Brie, Justine

3 hours later we were in LA, my home

3 hours later we were in LA, my home. We still were at the airport and just got our suitecases and where now heading out...

„Oh and before we cross this Door, to the outside. I just have to tell you a tiny little thing." I said trying not to sound too innocent.

„And that would be ?" he asked skeptically.

„There will be about 20 paparazzi or more. And they will take pictures of us, so there will be a lot of flashes. Just wanted to warn you." And I walked out, giving him to chance to respond.

And there they were about 40 paparzzi were there, screaming my name.

„_Gabriella over here !" „Gabi this way !" „One smile please !" „To the left !" „Miss Montez !"_

I rushed outside and turned around on the halfway to make sure Troy was still behind me. But he wasn't and I almost panic. I walked back an started to look for him.

„Troy ?!" I screamed. And all paparazzi asked _„ Who's Troy ? You're new Lover ? Is he a hook up ? Is he a Friend ? „_

I ignored them and screamed one more time „Troy ?!". And then I saw him.

„Let him through, guys !" I screamed and grabed Troys hand to get him through.

We made our way to the limousine, hand holding. I just didn't want him to lose again. The driver closed the car door and drove off.

„Do you even know where to ?" I asked him.

„Yeah, you're holiday house, Mr. Montez told me everything."

„Okay. Are you okay, Troy ?"

„I...I'm fine. That was just a lot, you know."

„Yeah, I know. A lot to get isn't it ?"

„Yep. How many were they ?"

„55 paparazzi plus I think 2 Television Channels and 15 guys who flimed it." The driver shouted from the front.

„Wow, I didn't knew they were so much." I said impressed.

„So do we have to deal with them our whole 2 days ?"

„If we're lucky they won't be at the holiday house ." I said trying to make the situation better.

„Do you always deal with them, when you're here ?"

„Yeah, but you get used to them. I mean they have to earn their money somehow, too."

„Yeah, but that's just bad. I mean they do anything to get a picture of you."

„Well...I guess so."

„We're here" The driver shouted and got out. He opened the door and Troy steped out first.

„That's your holiday house ?! It looks more like a castle to me !"

„But it's still a house." I said and got out, too. I took one deep breath, the air of LA is nothing compared to the Alberqueue air. There was totally silence, no one screaming anything...What I didn' knew was I better should enjoy this moment.

„GABI!" I heared someone screaming and this person was runnig outisde. It was my other cousin, Justine.

„Justine !" I ran to her and huged her.I could feel her cold skin, how she needed blood...

Meanwhile the driver was getting all the suitcases in the house. „Gosh I've missed you so much!" I said as I looked at her.

„Me,too." She said. „And who is _this _?" she said looking very attired at him.

„That's Troy. Troy this is my cousin, Justine."

„Hello." He simple said, while Justine checked him out.

„_Does he know ?" she asked with her look._

„_Nope." I said with my look._

„Hi. Alright no more standing outside, let's get inside." And we all went inside.

„What are you doing here anyway ? I thought you study in San Fransico ?" I asked her.

„I took a break for a couple of days. How long are you gonna stay here ?"

„For 2 days" Troy answered for me.

„So Gabriella could you help me in the kitchen for a sec ?"

„Sure. Just make yourself feel at home, just like you do at mine."

„I do not, do that at your home."

„Oh you so do." I said and walked into the kitchen, with Justine following me.

„So..." she said.

„So what ?" I asked.

„Are you 2 together ?"

„No... we're not." _The Thing is I don't know what we are._

„Good, because he's hot." _You should see him nearly nacked...and yeah he is hot._

„I guess so." I simply said.

„Then you don't mind me going after him, do you ?"

_Cousin, who's living in my house, say __**WHAT ?!**_

„No, absolutly. Go for him. I don't mind." I said instead.

„Great." She said and walked to the living room."Troy !„ she screamed, „And how do you like it here so far ?"

„It's big and there're a lot of Paparazzis, but it's great." He said staring at a picture.

„What are you staring at ?" I asked him, while I made my way to the living room.

„At you." He said, smiling at me. „So that's why you don't have any baby pictures of you in your apartment, you all have them here."

„What can I say, you caught me." I said with a smile on my face.

„Anyways, do you want to go out today ?" Justine asked, trying to get the Attention full on her.

„Er...well I don't know any good bars or restaurants here." Troy answered.

„Oh that won't be a problem. I know a couple of good ones. You and me will have a great time." She said, making a fake smile.

„Wait, Bries not coming along ?" he asked surprised and party in shock.

„Brie ?! But that's the nickname her fath-„

„I know and he does also." I said interrupting her." I have some things to do anyways. I brought my macbook with me."

„You did what ?!" I heared him in panic. His eyes told me _„Please, don't let me alone with this...Girl. She's crazy, can't you see that she's after me ?!"_

„You heared me." And I told him with my Eyes _„And ? There's nothing I can do. It's not like we're together."_

„Then I won't go." He said and still looked me in the eyes „_I won't go without you. We may be not together, but I won't go out with anyone, but you."_

„But you have to !" Justine protested.

„I won't go, if Gabi's not gonna go."

„Fine then Gabriella's gonna go, right Gabi ?!" she asked annoyed.

„Yeah, I can finish those things later." I said politely.

Then the sound of a Cellphone appeared. „Excuse me, I have to get that. I'll be right back." Justine said and went outside.

„So it's not like we're together, huh ?" he asked coming closer to me.

„Yeah, I mean we just can't. Not right now."

„Why not ?"

„Because I'm your tutor."

„I thought we had that conversation."

„I- yeah we did. But my cousin wants you."

„Tell me something I don't know. Then you just have to tell here we're together, or going out or whatever you want to call our situation."

„I kind of already told her you're free..."

„Oh great. Then we have to do anything to make her see I'm not interested in her."

We both saw Justine coming back.

„And that would be ?"

Justine opened the door and looked at us.

„This." He said and kissed me intensive. After we broke apart I saw Justine looking shocked.

„I--I just got a call I have to go back to San Fransico." She said half in shock.

„So fast ? I wanted to spend some time with you." I said innocently.

„Yeah." She grabed her bags and opened the door. „Bye, it was nice to meet you Troy."

„Good bye." We both said at once and she closed the door.

„Now that was fast." He said.

„I guess she just got shocked seeing us kissing."

„Yeah. You want me to do it again ?"

I didn't said anything, instead I just kissed him and he hugged me.

„So what do you want to do now ?" he asked me, still hugging me.

„How about we watch a Movie ?" I said.

„Sure, which one ?"

„Mhm...how about All boys love Mandy Lane ?"

„That's a horror Movie."

„I know." I said and picked up the DVD. I put it in the DVD Player and we sat on the couch watching the Movie...

I looked at him and he smiled.

_Gosh what am I doing ? What am I doing ?! _ I asked myself over and over and over again. I can't be with him, I simply can't. Because whenever I'm with him, I'm putting us both in danger. I didn't even wanted to know what my parents would say about it . I mean sure, my Dad probably knows that I like him and he also allowed me to be with Luke but...it was different with Troy. Troy wasn't Luke, thank god for that...

I continued staring at Troy, while he watched the Movie. And then I felt it again, the coldness, the wanting...the needing of blood. He noticed I was staring at him.

„Aren't you gonna watch the Movie ?" he asked, his eyes still focused at the TV.

„I...I'll be right back." I said and got up, making my way straight to the kitchen. On my way I felt how I was getting the horny, typical, vampire teeth and I knew, if Troy was going to be infront of me at that second I would've probably kill him. But luckly he wasn't here, not in the kitchen anyway. I opened the fridge and got out a bottle with blood. I drank a little bit and felt better the second after that.

_Okay you're gonna do this, you're gonna be fine...he won't find out._

It has never been so hard with Luke, party because he didn't care and partly because I didn't care about showing it. He never saw me in my vampire status though. But I knew he always was thinking of me not being a human. And that's what scared me.

With Troy everything's different. New Love, new Game, huh ?

I know that I can't tell him or show him or anything. Because I know if he knew, he would've gone crazy. I just know. Troy is like a challenge for me. Whenever I'm with him I challenge myself. I try to resist doing things I would normally do. I try not to switch places in milliseconds. And I also tried not to bite him or do anything that would cause more damage. But still even if I could break him with every move I do when I'm with him, I don't want to be without him. I don't want to feel lonely anymore. What I want is him, him as a human. As someone I am not...never been...and never am going to be.

I walked back to the living room and sat at the couch.

30 Minutes later I felt assleep and I felt how Troy carried me upstairs to my bedroom. Even through I slept I could almost see how he was carring me, how his strong arms carried me. And for one second, just a millisecond of it I thought _„If he would be a Vampire, he would be the strongest of them all"_ . But he isn't and he'll never be. I heared how he opened the door with his left hand I lied me down on my very comfy bed.

„Sweet dreams." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I heared every single step he made, before closing the door very silent.


	11. I'm a half Vampire

**The Longest Chapter so far ! Hope you'll like it**

1 hour later I woke up and walked to kitchen, but stopped at the door, because of what I heared. I looked into the kitchen, seeing Troy talking to someone on his Cellphone, which was turned to Speakerphone, because Troy was baking or something.

„I'm serious Chad. How did you get through to Tay ?" he asked.

„_I was nice and took her out to dates, of course she wasn't sure if she could trust me, but I just told her I was, and I still am, into her. I really really like her."_

„Yeah, try to do that with Brie. I mean I told her that I like her, but she doesn't believe me. I'm hopeless Chad." He sighted and dropped a spoon.

„_What was that ?"_

„A Spoon." He said grabing it off the floor.

„_What are doing ?!"_

„Baking." He simply said, while he read in one of my Mothers cookbooks. Chad laughed.

„_Troy Bolton and baking. Never thought of that. You must be into her."_

„I am. I really am. She's just fascinating. She's different. Not like one of the Cheerleaders or someone. She's unique. She's just amazing...truly amazing."

„_Wow, never thought I'll see you in love, Bolton. Where are you anyways ? I mean you both weren't at school today."_

„We're kind of out of town, can't really tell you where."

„_Alright, but let me tell you dude, there were rumors on the campus today."_

„Rumors ? Like what ?"

„_Like you got Gabstar pregnant and you both went to New York."_

„That's crazy and we're definitly not in New York. Who made up those rumors ?"

„_Don't know, I heared them from Tay and she got them from Terri and she got them from Miley, who got it from someone."_

„Great. Anyways I have to hang up, gotta get going with the baking thing."

„_Okay, but what are you baking ?"_

„Brownies and Muffins."

„_Good luck with them. Bye."_

They both hang up and I went to the pool house, where my piano and my guitar are. I started to play and had the Song done pretty quickly. I started to record it and saw how Troy was coming to the poolhouse with Muffins and Brownies, but I didn't stop playing. He opened the door and I started to sing. He sat down and was speechless.

Can't you see?

There's a feeling that's come over me

Close my eyes

You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless

No need to wonder why

Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

'Cause I wanted to fly,

so you gave me your wings

And time held its breath so I could see, yeah

And you set me free

There's a will

There's a way

Sometimes words just can't explain

This is real

I'm afraid

I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting

You make me restless

You're in my heart

The only light that shines

there in the dark

'Cause I wanted to fly,

so you gave me your wings

And time held its breath so I could see, yeah

And you set me free

When I was alone

You came around

When I was down

You pulled me through

And there's nothing that

I wouldn't do for you

'Cause I wanted to fly,

so you gave me your wings

And time held its breath so I could see, yeah

And you set me free

The melody ended and I pressed the stop button on my macbook.

„Wow, that was amazing. Did you wrote that ?"

„Yeah, I just finished it actually."

„Why don't you want to record an album ?"

„Can't we just drop that ?"

„No."

„The thing is..." I bit on my lip, I couldn't tell him everything, could I ?

„Yeah ?"

„I actually sell those songs. I don't have time for an album."

„What ? How ? Why ? How come we don't know about it ?"

„My name is never mentiont anywhere it was the part of the deal. I don't want anybody to know that I wrote those songs. I don't want the whole East High knowing that I work with Justin Timberlake and Diddy and a lot of other celebs."

„That why there were so many paparrazzi."

„Yeah."

„Is there anything else you want me to tell you ?"

I couldn't tell him that I'm a half Vampire, could I ? It would be the perfect Situation through...

„There's something, but I can't tell you now. You'd think I'm crazy. I'll tell you some day."

„Some day will be when ? 10 Years from now ?"

„Some day will be when the time's right."

„But the time is right, now." He said looking me in the eyes. „You can trust me Gabriella. I would never think you're crazy and you wanna know why ?"

„Why ?"

„Because I'm in love with you. I, Troy Bolton, am in love with you, Gabriella Montez. You can trust me." He said touching my hands, who were cold as ice.

„Are you feeling okay ? Your hands are cold...cold as ice."

Now I have to tell him.

„Okay, but please don't say anything about me being crazy or anything." I took a deep breath. No way back, I have to tell him, right now, right here. „I am a half Vampire." I whispered, but I knew he had heared me.

„What ? You are a half Vampire ? Right, now tell me the Truth." He said and let out a little laugh.

„Hey, no laughing ! And it is true. I drink blood and that's why Mick was around today, I needed blood and he's a full vampire."

„You're joking, right ?"

„No, you want me to show you ?"

„How can you show me that ?!"

„Well I don't since I can't get the blue eyes right now, which you get when you need blood or when you are fighting. But I can cut myself or something , you'll see what will happen then." I said and looked around to find something.

„Oh, no. You're not gonna cut yourself, Gabriella. You're crazy if you do that."

I took and pencil and lanceed it into my arm, I took it out again and 2 seconds after I did it, it healed.

„What ...what was that ?!" Troy was totally shocked.

„I told you I'm a half Vampire."

„But that's crazy. How did you become one ?"

„Well my father's a full Vampire and he and my mother tried everything to get her pregnant...Eventually they gave up and he turned her, she didn't became like him she was different. 1 Month later they found out why, she was pregnant with me. It happened that we're both half Vampires now."

„Wow, what about your brother ?"

„He's from my dads..." I had to think for a little while, „ I think from the 5th marriage. His wife died in 1987 and he couldn't loose his child with her, so he turned him."

„Wow. I...I mean you don't bite people, do you ?"

„I don't bite people. I have a deliveryman who brings me my blood. Some of us bite. My Mom and my Dad don't, but my brother...well he does it sometimes. My Deliverman's in hawaii right now and my blood reserves went out. So Mick feed me."

„He did what ?!"

„I had to bite him. I had no choice. He offered me his blood and I had to take it."

„That's a lot to get."

„I know. But you wanted to know what was my secret and here you go."

„Does anyone else know ?"  
„All Vampires and you."

„No Terri ? No Taylor ?" he asked suprised.

„Well they're the only humans who know about us." I said.

„Wait, does that mean there're more ?!"

„Oh, yeah. We're a lot."

„But how come you didn't get discovered ?

„We're very discreet." I said looking for the first time in his eyes. „You wanted to know if I trust you and I do. I trust you Troy." I said and looked at him, he still looked shocked, which I understood. „And that's why we can't be together."

„Because you're a half vampire ?"

„Yes and because it is way to dangerous for you to be with me. I could loose control any second."

„I'm not afraid of your strength."

„You don't even know how strong I am. I could easily break a bone, while I'm touching your hand. I could easily cut your chest open, while we kiss. I could do anything I want and you couldn't stop me."

„Then why...why don't you do it ? I mean how can you-„

„I try to control myself and I'm afraid that at some point I can't anymore. I am afraid that this point will be soon. You challenge me and I like it. I love challenges." I said and he was silent. „Gosh that must've sound scary, huh ? Like you were some kind of object or so. Sorry, I'm not used to explain it to ...humans." I looked at him, but he was looking down. Down at the floor his mind was full of questions or so it seems to me. „Do I...you know, do I scare you ? Are you afraid ? Because if you are then I'm totally fine with it. I can easly go to a hotel or...or buy myself a ticked back home. No problem." I said and tried to smile. But his look on his face didn't change. He sat there, still next to me, but I knew that he wasn't with me, not mental anyway. I knew I shouldn't tell him. I knew I shouldn't just break the news like this. Stupid, stupid me.

We sat there, both silent.

„I'll leave you alone, to think. Because you clearly need to do that." I said and got up. He looked at me confused, shocked, with still those question in his head. „I'm in the living room, talk to me when you're ready." I said and closed the door. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

_I told him which is a good thing. _I said to myself and my Cell rang. I looked at the display, it was Josef.

„Hey Josef." I said after I pressed the green button.

„_Hi Gabriella. I heared you're in town again."_

„Yeah for 2 days."

„_I, well Mick and I, need your help."_

„What happened ?"

„_Beth is in danger some crazy vampire plastic surgeon took her and will probably kill her. And we need a third Vamp to fight against them."_

„Them ?!"

„_Yeah well they're 5 and very very strong, one of the most strongest here in LA. Can you help us ?"_

„Well I..." I looked over at the pool house, where Troy started to make his way to the living room," I'm not so sure about it."

„_What have you done to Gabriella Monetz ?! You're a fighter ! Not a watcher ! I mean come on, even I fight this time, please..."_

Troy sat next to me and said nothing, just looked at the floor, but still he did sit next to me, which I think is a good sign.

„Josef I..." I took a deep breath, „Pick me up as soon as possible. But we have to make it quick I don't have time. I'm not here to fight." I said and rolled my eyes.

„_I knew you're going to say yes ! We'll be over in 20 Minutes ! Get some wood !"_

„Will do, see ya !" I said and hung up. The second after I hung up I looked at Troy, who was looking at me now.

„You don't scare me." He simple said, still looking into my eyes.

„I don't ?"

„No, I mean I probably should be scared now...but to my surprise I'm not. I'm not afraid of what you are. Because to me it doesn't even matter."

„You shouldn't have said that. It always matters, because at some point you can't say it doesn't matter. At some point you're gonna...you're going to walk away. Walk away from the danger, the confusion, the desire and from me. You're gonna walk away because you'll realize that I am no good for you. I just am no good for you."

„Maybe that's what attracts me. It is the mysterious side of you which attracts me, the beauty you have, that you could have anyone, but you chose me."

„You're wrong about the last one." I said.

„No, I wasn't. I mean what I say, I always do. Do you even know how you affect other people ? Especialy the boys ?"

„I mean there are 3 or 4 guys who look at me in lunch..." I confessed.

„There're way more. You wanna know why I make out with Girls ? I mean the other reason ?"

„There's more than one ?" I asked shocked.

„Of course there is !" he said and laughed. „We're like the leaders of the cafeteria. All boys want you, but you didn't notice that, which I don't understand. And all Girls want me, which is obviously why."

„Watch your ego mister !"

„Right, anyways... I make out with the Girls because I want to have the attention at me, which I think sounds ridicilus now that I mention it. But the truth is you have the boys who want you and nearly every Girl, who wants to be just as beautiful as you are. I don't get how you didn't notice that."

„It wasn't clear. I mean I just am who I am. Okay well I try to be normal. And I think I'm doing a good job at that !"

„You are. I mean I still am surprised to now know that you're a half vampire. How does it feel ?"

„Cold."

„Cold ?"

„Yeah, you make me feel cold."

„Is that a good or bad thing ?"

„Depends."

„On what ?"

„I mean it is a good thing, because it shows that I'm very attracted to you." He smiled by that words.

„And the bad side of it is ?" he asked.

„I have to drink more blood than ussual, to not get crazy when I'm with you. To have more control over myself. And believe me it is hard enough to have control when I'm having a normal body temperature, but when I'm cold it's nearly impossible."

„That's why you were cold this moring...You like to see me lying in your bed." He said and smirked.

„What Girl wouldn't like that ?!"

„Are you cold now ?" he asked, serious again.

„As the matter of fact, yes I am."

„Can I...you know can I touch you ?"

„You never felt coldness ?!" I asked him.

„Of course I felt coldness ! It's just... I never felt you cold." He said and touched my cheek. „Wow you're cold as Ice."

„I told you and I better get some blood."

„Or you could kill me." He said and looked in my eyes.

„I wanna try something." I said, getting an Idea.

„What ?" he asked and I kissed him. It was the longest kiss we have had yet. It was filled with passion, but still I had to be careful to not to bite him. It was a challenge, which showed me that I was strong enough to be with him, even without blood. I stopped at the point, I realized I was about to loose control over myself.

„Wow, that was some kiss." He said breathess, „The best We've ever had."

„Really ?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, to get a gulp of the blood.

„Yeah, I mean that was...wow. How hard was it ?"

„How hard was what ?" I asked as I came back.

„To you know, not kill me."

„Harder and at the same time easier than I thought."

„I don't get that."

„Harder in the way I had to be more careful and easier in the way I didn't had to fight against my feelings. And in between, that was nothing."

„Nothing ?!" he asked skeptic.

„Just wait...just wait." I said and the bell rang. Damn, totally forgot about Josef and Mick. I ran to the door and opened it.

„Hey you 2." I said as I saw my mentor and his mentor infront of me.

„Are you ready ?" Mick asked and Josef smelled Troy.

„Wait, who's here ?" Josef asked.

„Troy."

„You're new flame ?" Josef asked surprised.

„Not my new flame !"

„Have you told him ?" Mick asked.

„She has." Troy said and appeared behind my back.

„Well I would love to do some quizing and chatting but we have a Girlfriend to save." Josef said.

„Where are you going ?" Troy asked.

„Saving Beth, you'll get details when I'm back."

„You really do take all that stuff easy, don't cha ?" Mick asked.

„Well you are the one who's like a magnet to accidents and problems and I'm the one who's like a magnet to fights." I said and smiled.

„Can I come along ?" Troy asked and all Vampires looked at him.

„Come along ?!" Mick asked.

„You want to come along ?!" Josef asked just as shocked as Mick sounded.

„I wanna see you guys in action." Troy said and we all laughed. He wanted to see us in action...in action ?!

„I don't know. I mean it is very dangerous." I said and struggeled with my feelings and my mind. I looked at him and saw the curiosity in his eyes. I can't resist him, I wondered if I ever could ?

„Alright, but you're gonna stay away from us as possible. And don't you dare touch him, Josef." I said and looked at Josef, who acted inoccent.

„Me ?! NEVER." He said and we all got into Micks old Porsche.

10 Minutes later Troy spoke up.

„So, where are we going ?"

„Some modern house, outside of LA." Mick answered.

„How long have you 2 been together ?" Josef asked out of interest.

„We're...not together."

„Really ?! I mean the way you 2 behave with each other..." Josef mumbeled.

„Josef !" Mick whispered.

„What ?! I'm just helping fate out a little bit..."

„Enough fate talking, we're here. Are you guys ready ?" he asked and looked at me and Josef, who looked at me. „Ready ?"

„Ready as ever." I said and got my Vampire teeth, along with me Vampire eyes. „You're gonna stay here." I said in my dark Vampire voice.

„What ? No, I want to come along !" Troy protested. I sighed.

„Come on, Gabi. Let this guy have some fun, by watching you, along with Mick and myself, fight."

„Alright, but stay behind me." I ordered and we all got in. The huge house was white everywhere. The floor was white, the walls were white..the only things which weren't all white, were the furniture, they were white _and_ silver.

„Where do you think Beth will be ?" Josef asked and , just like we all did, followed Mick.

„I know where she is." He said and opened the door, where 2 humans were sitting on the floor, their eyes covered with a white cloth and their hands were holding with some kind of cord together.

„Ah, I waited for you." said a vampire and turned around. He just saw Mick, Josef and I were still hiding, to suprise him.

„Stay behind me." I once again whispered to Troy, who looked like he was 5 and about to get a large Ice cream bottle.

And then everything happened very fast. 3 Vampires came out of nowhere, well for Troy it was nowhere, and attaked Mick. Both, Josef and I ran to help Mick.

„Oh, you're more ?" The Vampire Doctor asked. As he saw me, he looked surprised, maybe because I am a female after all.

„Like you, „ he said and came closer to touch my cheek, „could do anything aganst **me.**"

„Alright enough of the touching, we're not here to touch." Josef said once again, joky. While Josef and me were, as he likes to call it, ‚chatting', Mick already killed 2 of them.

I turned around to look if Troy's still there, but he wasn't.

„Are you looking for him ?" The Vampire asked and hold him, a knief next to his neck.

„Oh man, I thought this would be hard..." I said as I got a fin.

„You know, I would love to chat with you, but I have a snack to eat." He said and I saw the fear in Troys eyes.

„He's not a snack !" I said and made him look up.

„Humans are always snacks, they're way better than animales." He said and started to get closer to Troys neck.

But before he could even touch Troys neck with his Vampire, horny teeth I beheaded him. His head felt down, just like his body and I saw how the head was rolling into Beths and...and some other man. I looked around 3 Vampires were dead and 2 had wood in their hearts, which made them unable to move.

„I thought this was suppose to be...I don't know, hard maybe ?!" I said and looked at Josef.

„Don't look at me ! I've never seen you like this."

„Like what ?"

„I've never seen the Vampire side of you. Quite attractive." He said and smiled.

„Shut up !" I said and laughed.

Mick walked to beth and removed the blinfold, which covered her eyes.

„Hey." She said and smiled as soon as she regonized Mick. „Hi Josef and hi...unknown."

„Hi Beth. Nice to meet you. I guess our first meeting shouldn't be like this... I'm Gabriella." I said and we shook hands.

„I already heared of you. Nice to meet you, Gabriella." She said and smiled.

„Not to interupt your nice and finally meeting, but who's that guy ?" Josef asked.

„He's a lawer, I worked with him for Buzzwire, who's that guy ?" she asked and meant Troy.

„That's Troy." I said.

„Her new Flame." Josef said and smirked.

„You know, sometimes you're really unbelievable." I said and turned around and started to walk to the exist. „Are you guys coming or what ?"

„Sure, but what are we gonna do with _him_ ?!" Josef asked.

„I wouldn't mind to kill him", I said sounding serious and saw how all humans and Vampires looked at me, shocked. „Relax, I'm just kidding." I said and let out a little laugh.

„Right, but now for real, what are we gonna do with him ?" Beth asked.

„I don't know. For now let's just get him and us outside of this building, the white all over makes me go crazy."

„A good crazy ?" Troy whispered into my ears.

„No...Let's go." I said and we all walked out. As we stood infront of Micks Porsche we had a tiny little Problem.

„We won't all get into it." Troy said. Exactly that was the Problem, but at the same time there's always a good solution.

„You guys get in. Troy and I will walk."

„Are you sure ? I mean that must've be about 60 Miles." Beth said, but clearly she didn't knew as well as she thought about us.

„Yeah are you sure ?!" Troy asked, almost begged to not walk.

„It won't be a problem. Trust me." Mick said for me and nodd.

„I'll see you around then." I said as they all got in.

„Bye Gabi and call me whenever you want to show your Vampire side." Josef said flirty, typical Josef he always flirt with me.

„Josef ! She has a Boyfriend !" Beth said and gave him a ‚Are you crazy ?!' look.

„So what ?" he said.

„Goodbye." Mick said and drove off. I saw how the black porsche drove away and soon was not able to be seen anymore...Now there were just the Woods, the awful white house, Troy and I.

„So how are we gonna do this ?" he asked and looked at me.

„You're gonna do nothing, I am gonna do it." I said and smiled.

„Okay..."

„Hold on to my shoulders and don't let go, okay ?"

„What are we gonna do ?" he asked confused as he put his hands on my shoulders, his warm warm hands...on my cold skin. „Hey, you're cold again. You really like me." He said.

„Yeah, well close your eyes" I ordered.

„Why ?"

„I think it'll be better if you close them." I said.

„Okay." He said and hopefully closed them.


	12. At that Moment I could have killed you

**New Chapter ! Realllly long ! Love it or hate it ! Enjoy and review !  
**

I started to run and within 5 Minutes we were at my LA house. I felt how Troy slowly let go of my shoulders. I turned around and faced him.

„Are you okay ? You look pale..." I said while I looked at his white face.

„I didn't...I didn't closed my eyes."

„Well you obviously should have. Come on, let's get inside and you're gonna lie down."

„I don't think I am able to move...I feel extremly dizzy." He confessed.

„Alright, jump on my back." I said.

„What ? No !"

„Do it ! Or you're not gonna get better." I said and he jumped on my back. I carried him to my bedroom..he got of off my back and lay down on my comfy bed.

„You know actually it should be the other way round. I should carry you, not you me." He said and made me smile. „Come on, this bad is big enough for 2 people lieing on it."

I lay next to him, we looked in each others eyes. Said nothing, just stared for a couple of seconds, too afraid to break the silence, the bond which was obviously there.

„What are you thinking ?" I asked them and suddenly felt weird about it. I've never asked a human what he/she thought...because I always knew, always.

„You really want to know that ?" he asked me.

„Is it bad ?"

„It's not bad, it's flattering for you."

„Really ?" I asked skeptic.

„Really."

„Then tell me if you want to, you don't have to. After all it is your mind, which I can't read." I said truthfully.

„How am I suppose to get that ?"

„You don't have to get that." I said and got up.

„Where are you going ? Did I upset you ?"

„Kitchen and don't worry you didn't. I'm just afraid of my actions right now. So I'm gonna go get some blood and you relax, okay ?" I said and closed the door behind me. As soon as I closed the door I felt even colder than I felt in the morning. My Vampire teeth came and I got the typical Vampire eyes, my senses were getting stronger and I knew I haven't had myself under control anymore. And at exactly that second the door opened and Troy stepped out. I smelled him, how good he smelled... I never smelled him that way before, the hungry way.

„Get inside !" I said and didn't turn around. I felt how my mouth filled up with water, while I still smelled him. I felt how he was still there.

„I said get INSIDE !" I screamed, but he once again didn't move. „What part of get inside don't you get ?" I asked him and turned around. What I saw was an allure, I saw not him, I saw him as a Snack. Just like the, now dead, Vampire doctor did and I suddenly understood his wanting. Troy really was a good snack. If you could even call him a ‚Snack'. I saw how fast the blood was running through his atery. My mouth once again filled up with water. I tried to calm down, I tried to control myself, I tried to think of something else...of not him or what my current condition was.

„Please, just go inside." I said as calm as I could. I didn't look up, the whole time I looked down, not ready to actually let him see me. Me, uncovered.

„Okay..." he said and closed the door. I ran to the kitchen and drank nearly the whole bottle. It wasn't getting better, I was still cold and the bottle was empty now. In panic I searched for another one and luck was on my side, I found another one. I drank it slowly, trying not to drink the whole bottle and I felt better, warmer, more human. Even through I was feeling better, I was getting more and more afraid. I walked upstairs, into my bathroom and sat down on the floor, leaning against the door...

_What am I doing ? I can't be with him, but I also can't be without him._

_It's way to dangerous for us to be together. I almost killed him seconds ago. I'm gonna have to end it...sooner or later._

Then I heared Troys footsteps coming nearer, which interrupted my thoughts and he stoped when he reached the door.

„Gabriella, are you alright ?" he asked worried.

„I'm fine." Was all I could managed to say. My head was aching, my thoughts were too much...He was worring about _me._ I couldn't believe it, no one was ever worried about me...no one, expect for him now.

„You don't sound fine."

„But I am...fine." I said and touched my head, I never felt that pain before.

He sat down on the floor and leaned against the door. He sighted.

„Is really everything okay ?"

„That's another question than ‚Are you alright ?'" I said and tried to relax a little bit...didn't help very much.

„I know it is, but I was still asking you this question." He said and heared how I got up and unlocked the bathroom door. I opened it and just stood infront of him. I looked at him, I was asking this question over and over again. And I still couldn't find an answer for that.

„You wanna know if everything's alright ?" I repeated his question.

„Well is everything alright ?"

„Everything is right and wrong at the same time." I said and walked into my bedroom, where I lay on my bed.

„What do you mean with that ?" Troy asked and lay beside me.

„We can't be together, Troy. It's too dangerous. We can't, trust me."

„You're wrong."

„I am not. Haven't you seen how weak I was ? How...vamperish I was ?"

„You haven't let me see you."

„My Body language said everything."

„I guess it did."

„I know it did. At that Moment I could have killed you, Troy. I was at that point. At the point I was afraid to be. If you wouldn't have gone into my room again, I would have killed you, as rude as it sounds, but I really would have." I , looking down, confessed.

„Hey, „ he said, „look at me." He added and lifted up my chin. „ I am not afraid of what you are."

„That isn't a solution." I said and looked him, for a seconds, in the eyes.

„I'm not saying it is a solution. I want to be with you and I don't care what it takes or how dangerous it is." He said and locked eyes with me.

„You don't even have an Idea of how dangerous it would be." I said and looked away. „You're making it hard, you know."

„Making hard what ?"

„Not wanting to be with you. You make it hard to be without you. You make it hard to be with you. You're addictive."

„I know, a lot of people said that to me." He said, with a flirty smile on his face.

„But never a Vamp."

„No never a Vamp. Why ?"

„Because I don't only mean your look."

„Whatelse ?" he asked confused and may even a little bit scared.

„Your Smell, how you move, what you say, how you surprise me..." I said and held my hand.

„Damn it, you're making me cold...again." I said and sighed.

„Guess, you make me hot and I make you cold, huh ?" he said and we both laughed. „Just so I know, how much is too much ?"

„What ?"

„How much of me makes you want to kill me ? How long can you be with me and not think about...eating me."

„I don't know, it depends. A couple of hours, days maybe even." I said, still thinking about it. „Even months..."

„Mhm..."

„Why do you ask ?" I asked him and he kissed me. I returned the kiss and we were kissing for about 5 minutes.

„How hard was it to not bite me ?" he asked me after we broke apart.

„Not very hard." I admitted and smiled.

„Why was it so easy ?"

„Because this wasn't a desire kiss, it was...something else." I said and went silent. _Something else ?! Where did __**that **__came from ?! _ I asked myself. He kissed me again.

„And that ?" he asked.

„I was able to resist." I said, but I had to admit it was harder this time, I was feeling colder this time. I didn't like it. I didn't like it to have to resist him, because I simply didn't want it. I didn't want to think that every single time we kissed I could've killed him. I once again sighted. For the first time in my life I didn't want to be a Vampire...I just wanted to be a human, normal. I didn't want to think about hurting him. I was carrying for him. I never have carried for someone in my, yet very short, Vampire life.

„How do you turn someone into a Vampire ?" he suddenly asked and riped me out of my deep thoughts.

„You bite the person and wait until he or she is nearly dead. Then you have to feed this person with your blood, if you're lucky he or she will get up, if not...well then he or she is dead. Sometimes this process lasts 3 days, sometimes it's less..."

„Wow."

„Josef once tried to turn the love of his life and she didn't got up, instead she fell into a coma."

„That's pretty bad."

„I know. Why do you ask anyway ?"

„Turn me."

„What ?! No."

„Why not ?"

„Because you just heared what happened to Josefs Love."

„So what ?"

„So what ?! I care way to much for you. I couldn't forgive myself if I'll kill you."

„If you do care so much, then turn me."

„No. I won't."

„Come on, what's the worst which could happen ?!"

„Oh well let me think...I don't know, you could die ?!"

„I won't. I turst you. So come on."

„Troy, I'm serious, no."

„Please..." he begged and started to kiss me. He knew I couldn't resist his kisses.

„Troy, no...I can't." I said while I got up and looked outside of the window. It was a clear night, the perfect night for a hunt...I looked west and saw how there was a Thunderstorm, perfect time to play a nice Baseball Game.

„Yes you can." He said and came behind me.

„I can't. Just understand me. I don't want you to be...a monster."

„You really think that's what you are ?"

„Well Vamps are a kind of monsters, aren't they ?"

„But you are not a Monster. You are the moste beautiful Vamp I've ever seen."

„Like you have seen other Vamps, yet." I said and rolled my eyes. He hugged me, he felt how cold I was but he still hugged me. I felt how warm he was, how the blood he had in his body had warmen him up. He didn't need to say anything, his movement already said everything.

He was hot and I was cold. He placed his chin on my left shoulder and looked west. „Wow, really stormy, right ?" he noticed, finally changing the subject.

„The perfect weather for a Baseball game." I said and suddenly I heared some Vamps playing. At first I thought it were some normal kids, playing at some near Play ground but I quickly noticed that at this weather no child would play outside. And then it hit me. I suddenly knew how was playing. It were the Cullens, in Forks Washington.

„Baseball Game ?" he asked.

„Yeah, my Cousins are playing it right now. In Forks."

„That's in Washington. How can you-„

„Good senses."

„But Forks is, gosh I don't even know how many Miles away from LA."

„So ?"

„You surprise me everytime, you know that ?" he said and smiled. I returned his smile.

Suddenly I got an Idea.

„Hey you wanna watch a Baseball Game ?" I asked him.

„Baseball's boring."

„Not if Vamps are playing it. So are you in or what ?"

„Sure, but with who are you gonna play ?"

„The Cullens."

„Who ?"

„My Cousins who are playing in Forks right now." I said.

„But how are we gonna get there ? I mean by car it would be about 5 or 6 days."

„We're not gonna go by car. Don't forget to close your eyes this time." I said and he touched my shoulders.

"Are you ready ?" I asked him and opened the window.

"I think so, do I have a choice ?" he asked.

"Not really." I said and jumped out of the windows. We flew from tree to tree, house to house…

20 Minutes later we were in Forks and I could hear them still playing. We landed and Troy got off of me.

"Why don't we try that ?" Bella asked her Boyfriend.

"Hey guys ! Are you still playing ?" I asked as we both came nearer.

"Alice already saw you coming." Japser said and ran towards me.

"Well it doesn't really wonder me." I said and hugged Jasper, "I know, nice to see you, too, cousin."

"You brought a human." Alice said, after she hugged me also.

"I did, just like Edward has." I said and looked at Bella.

"Hey, hey ! Haven't seen you in…what 5 Months ?!" Edward, my _real_ Cousin in the Family said.

"Lots to do…" I said.

"Will they ever stop this ?!" I heared Bella whispering to Troy.

"Stop what ?" he whispered back.

"The 'how dangrous it is'- thing." Edward said and we both rolled our eyes. "So you're not gonna hug me or what ?" he asked as he had reached me.

"Like I _have_ to ! You already know, that you're my Favorite…" I said.

"Ouch." Jasper said.

"Don't talk it personal, Buddy. You're my Favorite to fight against and you know that, don't cha ?"

"As good as I do…" Alice said and looked at him.

Rosalie started to laugh, "Gosh do you remember the last time ? How he took you down, it was sooo much fun !" she said, still laughing.

"That reminds me, you still own me one." Jasper said.

"But first she does _own me one._" Edward said and looked at me.

I gave in and hugged me. Like I didn't know, he grabed me and started to play around with my mind.

"Edward…" I said, laughing out loud because of what he showed me, "don't…" I couldn't bring myself to stop,"stop it ! It was _not_ funny !"

"Oh it so was !" he said and started to tickle me, still playing with my mind.

"Stop…it !" I said, but he didn't gave in. "You…you wanna…"

"Yeah, that's right, little cousin. Make me."

"That's….not……fair. I…I…am…not…as good as….you are." I said, gasping for air.

"Then I won't stop, you need to practice, you know."

I sighted, he slowed down the tickleing and also the pictures, so I could conantrace a little bit more.

"Okay, start again, I'm on." I said, after I got focused on it.

He started to tickle again and I started to laugh even harder.

I heared how Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were talking about us and how much fun we were having, when we were around each others. And how good it was that Edward finally had a Cousin, a cousin who he only got to know about 3 Years ago…

I started to focus on my mind, trying to stop him, to make him stop. I first concentrated on the Pictures, I tried to slow them down, I wasn't so good at that one. I had to try harder, to concentrate more. I focused, I need to stop him, need him to slow down all those hilarious/akward baby Pictures of me. They slowly started to slow down, until they stoped.

"Good, job." He said, while tickleing me, "Now make _me_ stop. I know, you never did this, but try. That's all I'm asking for."

"I would…if y…you would stop to read my mind….for…for…a…a..a…second." I said laughing, having now tears in my eyes.

"Oh you know, I can't controll it !" he said.

_Practice, that's what you need, big boy. _I thought and automaticlly stoped reading his mind. I felt it, I felt that he blocked his mind out of my reach, which meant I couldn't read his anymore and he couldn't mine.

I focused on stoping him. It was hard but I felt how much fun we had, how lucky and nervous he was when we first met, of the emptiness he felt before he met Bella…I felt nearly everything.

I didn't realize it, until I heared clapping hands. I looked down and I was on my feet…and Edward was lying on the floor, laughing.

"Good job, now you made him laugh !" Rosalie said, "He deserves it." She added.

"He did, how do you like that, little Bro ?!" Jasper asked.

"How did ya do that ?" Seems like Alice was the only one, who actually wondered how I did that…

"Don't know…anyways pay back Edward. Ha ! Feel the _Pain_. " I said and smiled.

"Stop…..stop…it." he said, still laughing.

I looked at Bella, who looked worried and pleased at the same time.

"You enjoy it ?" I asked after I felt her feeling.

She looked up at me, wondered if I was a mind reader myself.

"I am, but kind of different then you're Boyfriend…Oh or should I say fiancé ?"

"You know ?" she asked surprised.

"She knows, I know, he knows and you know. No big deal, soon the whole Family will know." Alice said for me.

"You kept you much shut ? Really ?! Who did ya do _that _ ?!" I asked her.

"Hello ?!...Help…..please… ?!" Edward asked moving on the ground, back and forth.

"Oh sorry, right." I said and winked with my right eye so it released him from his pain.

"Thank you." He said after he stood on his feet again.

"You're welcome." I said and looked again at Bella, who was know talking to Troy. I was thinking about eavesdropping…

"Let them have some human talking." Edward said, reading my mind again.

"You know that I hate it ! Why can't you just stop doing that ?"

"I like to tease you…"

"Back to subject, why didn't you told…the Cullens ?!"

"Well…it wasn't…you know it…"

"Don't struggle with your words ! You're a Cullen !"

"She wasn't sure." He finished.

"But Alice knew about it, which meant I knew about it as soon as I was here." I said and smiled at her.

Edward turned to Alice, "You told her ?"

"I…No !"

"Alice !"

"I'm serious no !"

"She didn't told her, I swear Ed." Rosalie said, taking stand for her sister.

"Then how did ya-"

"The Mind controlling is not my only…skill." I said smiling.

"Now that's not fair ! You're only a _half_ Vampire !" Edward complained.

"Deal with it."

"How many more do you have ?" Jasper asked.

"Let me think, not a _lot _through. There's the mind reading, which I can controll better than Ed, I can feel you and I _can_ let you do whatever _I_ want." I said smiling.

_Wow…_Rosalie thought, _You're pretty powerfull, more than we all are._

"Thanks Rose." I said.

"How come you can read Bellas mind ?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know…oh wait, does that mean _he_ _**can't **_?!" I asked and looked at Edward. "Wow."

"You've got yourself a good one, Bella !" I screamed to her, but I wasn't sure if she had heared me. She was too deep in the conversation she had with Troy.

"Well, can _you_ read Troys mind ?" he asked me.

"No." I admitted.

"Ha, but I can ! Got'cha !"

"But I have _more_ skills than you do !" I teased him.

"Let's see how good your skills really are…" he said grinning on me.

"Don't."

"You can't stop me, can you ?" he asked me, knowing that he would try to hurt Troy.

"You wouldn't even dare !"

"Watch me, just watch." He said and turned around, "Hey Troy ! Why don't you leave Bella for a sec. and get your butt over here !"

"Don't." I whispered as I saw Troy coming closer.

"You wanna know how strong you are, don't cha ? It's the only way."

"It is not."

"It is." He said and Troy stood next to him. "So are you afraid of us ?"

"No." Troy answered.

"Edward-"

"So you won't be afraid if I…try something with you, will ya ?" he interrupted me.

"No, of course not. What do I have to do ?"

"Nothing, _I_ will do everything." He grinned.

"Edward, I said no."

"And I say we have to see how strong you are." He said and grinned. He looked at Troy and the second after he was on the floor, feeling pain.

"Edward stop !" I protested as felt the pain in him.

"Make me, make him." He said.

"Stop !" I tried everything, but I guess I wasn't _that_ strong. I couldn't stop him _and_ Troy from moving to the ground. He didn't stop, he continued hurting Troy. I got angry. I felt how the anger got bigger and soon I wasn't able to control it anymore.

"STOP !" I screamed furiously. Everything shaked for a couple of seconds around us, the trees were shaking, the soil was moving and Edward finally stoped hurting Troy. "It's ENOUGH !" I yelled, looking at him. I was furious, everyone could mess with me but not with _him._ I looked at him and then he fell to the ground. "Don't you EVER do that again ! Are we clear ?!" I asked him.

"What's she doing to him ?" Rosalie whispered to Emmet.

"Do I look like I've been here all the time ? I don't know, I guess _something_." He answered.

"Are we clear, Edward ?!" I asked him again and he looked up. I released the pressure, I've put him under so he could answer.

"Amazing…" he mumbled to himself.

"Hey ! You want me to do it again ?!" I asked him, still mad.

"No, don't. And I promise you I won't do it again. You have my word."

"Good, okay." I said as he got up. I streched out my hand to help him up again. He now stood next to Troy, who looked impressed but not afraid. "You still own someone an apology." I said.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I really am. If I only knew how strong she is, I would've never done that."

Troy took it calmy, "No problem. I mean if you haven't done this, you would not know it." He said and smiled.

"True."

"Guess your skills are still growing,Gabi." He said, facing me. I was still angry, but tried to control me. "Do you even realized what you just did ?!" he asked me.

"Well, why don't _you_ explain it to me. Seems like you do what you want, anyway."

"Seems like I won't do what I want anymore. Not if you don't want it." He answered.

"Huh ?" Now, _that_ confused me.

"You have stoped me by shaking the earth, have you realized that ?"

"It wasn't me. It was just the volume of my voice, that's it."

"Oh no. No, that was not your voice." Alice said.

"That was _you_. We all felt it, not only Edward." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, that was _awesome_." Emmet said, sounding totally excited.

Suddenly I felt a rush of worryness, I looked at each 'human' here and fliped through the feelings, the exicetment, the impression and the worryness. It was Jasper.

"What's wrong ?" I asked him, not concentrating on his mind, but on his feelings. "Why won't you say anything ?"

"Why don't _you_ say what _I _think ?"

"I can't control any of my skills, they come and go."

"See I'm _way_ better than you are." Edward teased me again, but I ignored him. "Jasper, what's wrong ?" I asked again.

"Well you know, I thought of the Volturi…"

Their Name hit me very hard. Why haven't I thought of them ?!

"They won't come here to get me. Come on, how special am I ?" I asked.

"As far as we know, you're the only half Vampire, who has skills. So…well you are _very_ special."

"Okay stop it. All of you. The Volturi won't come, they're in Italy. And I am not gonna join them, you know it as well as I do."

"But there's the possibility…" Alice mumbled.

"What do you see ?" I asked her.

"Nothing clear. I see you going to the Volturi, but I don't know the reason. I see how Caius is very interested of having you join them. And I also see Aro being jealous of you. And I see you begging for something. Like I said, nothing clear. Just parts of a puzzle."

"What could possible make me want to go _there _ ?!" I asked them.

All eyes turned on Troy, who was talking Bella again. Guess they at least enjoyed this.

"Him." Jasper said, speaking for everyone.

I sighted, well I was sure that he could be the only possible reason for now.

"Alright, but what would he have done ?! There's nothing he could do !"

"But there're things you could do." Alice said.

"Then tell me what could I do ? What will I do to make me go to the Volturi, to beg for anything ? That's insane."

I looked at the sky and saw how the rain stopped. The drops on the earth were getting less and less…

"Great…" I mumbeled, "Well then next time I guess ?" I said and looked at the Cullens.

"If you won't be late again." Jasper said.

"I would have been here earlier if you wouldn't have played so silent."

"We were not !" Jasper protested.

"Yes you were, I barely could hear you in LA."

"You were in LA ?" Edward asked surprised, "Your sense are that good ?"

"Yeah…And he has a basketball game to play tomorrow." I said and pointed to Troy.

"With who ?" Bella asked.

"LA Lakers."

"You wanna come with us back and chat a little bit at home ? I bet Emse and Carlisle want to see you. We have _a lot_ to catch up with." Alice asked.

"No sorry, I think we better go…" I said and Troy automaticly placed his hands on my shoulder and I started to run. "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding !" I added.

" We won't. Since Alice is planning it. Bye !" I heared the Cullens and Bella screamed and I waved.

20 Minutes later we were back in my bedroom.

"That makes me dizzy everytime…" he said and tottered to my bed and sat on it. "Aren't you afraid of the Paparazzi to find out about…what you are ?"

"No, I mean I never thought of it. I don't really care, because they wouldn't believe it anyway."

"Yeah you're right." He agreed with me and kissed me.

"How about we go out ?" I asked him.

„But I have other plans with you." He said flirty.

„That plan can wait. Do you like Chinese ?"

„Sure."

„Good then let's go." I said and grabed his hand, with the other hand I grabed my back and my keys. We walked out and I opened the Garage. We then both got into my white Range Rover.

„You have 2 cars ?"

„Sure one in LA and one in Alberqueue."

„Right."

We both got in and drove to Geisha. Of course there were about 20 paparazzi taking pictures of us, but I didn't care and so did Troy. The Bouncer opened the door and we got in. I love Geisha because, the whole restaurant is in the chinese style and it just looks awesome.

We sat down and the waiteress came 2 minutes later.

„Good Evening Miss Montez. Mr..."

„Bolton."

„Okay, So what would you like to eat ?"

„I'll take the chicken wings in peanut sauce." I said.

„And I'll take sushi."

„Okay you orders will be service any minute. Anything to drink ?"

„Water for both of us" Troy ordered.

„Have a nice evening at Geisha." She said and walked away.

„So do you go here often ?" he asked.

„Well everytime I'm in town I go here at least once." I said.

„So you're a regular customer."

„Yeah, you could say so."

Our dinner got served and we both started to eat.

„So are here any good spots we can go to ?"

„Well I really love the Hills here. I'll show you my favorite Place in LA after we're done with eating."

„You're favorite Place, huh ? Must be a good place."

„It's good, really good. It has an amazing view at Night."

„So how exactly are you related to the Cullens ?"

„Well, my uncle is Edwards biological farther, which makes us Cousin. Then he was turned by Carlisle, when his mother died, after his farther died. So Carlisle adopted Edward. Then he turned Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper came along later. They were turned by some others." I explained.

„Ahhh, but you all see each other as cousins. Don't cha ?"

„Yeah, we do. We're a big Family, I guess you could say so. We have a lot of Friends all over the world. From Africa to Scotland."

„Brie ?"

„Yeah ?"

„So what are we now ?"

„What do you mean ?" I said. I really didn't want to talk about that. Anything but not that.

„Oh you know what I mean, where do we stand ?"

„Where do you want us to stand ?"

„I want us to stand right here, as a Couple."

„You know we can't Troy. If we'll become a Couple everything will change, in both of ours life. You know just like I do, it's way to dangerous."

„And ? I don't care."

„It's easy to say that, Troy. But it's another story to experience that. I just...I don't want to mix your life up. I don't want to change it. You like your life how it is, don't you ?"

„I..." he thought for a moment. „You know what ? The truth is I don't. I don't have an relationship, I sleep with another girl every night and my Dad's driving me crazy about College. So no, I don't like my Life right now. I hated it before you came. I tried to overplay all that, I tried to be someone else. I act in school, just like you do. But when I'm with you, right here, right now, I am myself and I start to enjoy my life. Because that's how it suppose to be, I should be happy, I should just date one girl I really like and I should be able to fall in love. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe I need you and maybe you need me. Maybe we need each other. And maybe it was faith we got together... or maybe it was just Mrs. Grace. And by the way you already mixed up my life."

„So you want your life to change ?"

„Yeah, I mean it's never to late to start over, is it ?„

„True."

„So does that mean we're finally together ?"

„I don't know , Troy. I mean everybody will stare at us at school. And I don't like all attention to me, I mean Justine likes it ,but I'm not her."

„If you don't like them, then we're gonna keep our relationship a Secret. We're gonna be normal at school and after it we're gonna be a couple."

„And with normal you mean ?"

„I mean I won't kiss other Girls or sleep with them."

„Good."

„Good."

We finished eating and I paid the bill. We got in my car and I drove up to the Hollywood Hills. I stoped at a Hill, behind it was a forest and you have a beautiful view from there.

„So that's your favorite place in LA ?" he asked.

„Yeah, my second favorite place in the world."

„What's your first one ?"

„Here. Being with you."

„Guess what ? That's mine also."

He kissed me and I returned his kiss.

„You know, I used to go here a lot when I was about 13."

„Really ? Why's that ?"

„Well my parents fought a lot in the past, with my older brother and I always took the bus and walked then up here. It was just a place where I could think. About everthing."

„Mhm...I do have that kind of place in Alberqueue, too. I'll show you, when we're back."

„Okay."

„We should get back, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

„Okay." He said.

We got in my car and I drove back. We got into my closet where I got changed. Troy got changed in the bedroom. When I finished I walked back to my bedroom and opened the door. I saw Troy Bolton just in his underwear and I can tell you he's even hotter in underwear.

„Still not interessted in seeing me nacked, huh ? „ he asked when he saw me standing in the door frame...speechless.

„I'm not planning to see you nacked, until we've slept with each other."

„And that would be ?" he said as he got his shirt on.

„Don't know, maybe tomorrow, maybe tonight, maybe in 3 weeks. It depends."

„On what ?"

„On the Mood of us. I want it to be special you know. You only have your first time with your new boyfriend once."

„But you're not a virgin anymore, are you ?"

„To your surprise, I'm not a virgin anymore."

„Good. Have you had your first time with a Vamp ?"

„Yeah, why ?" I asked him confused.

„ I just wanted to know. First time is big."

„It depends on who you have it with."

„True." He said and we both got into the bed. „Was your first time how you planned it ?" he asked.

„No, I was drunk and was on drugs. So no, it wasn't how I planed it. I had it with Jackson, who was by the way drunk, too. But I've never slept with a guy after my first time. I wasn't in the mood." _And partly because it's against the rules to sleep with a human..._I thought.

„Mhm..." he said and noded understable.

„So how was yours ?"

„Not better then yours, actually. I was on drugs, but not drunk."

„How great."

„Yep. Not like you plan your first time..."

„Yeah. You always think it's gonna be so romantic, with candles and slow music..."

„Yeah, and what you get is youself drunk or on drugs or both."

„Not really great. Anyways but you must've had a good time with your hook ups."

„Oh please. All they can do is sex. That's it. It's not very emotional."

„Why do you do it then ?"

„Well...the truth is...we bet. Me and my guys. We bet at who's gonna get the most Girls in one week. And the guy with the most get 100 ."

„So it's more about making money, then having sex ?"

„Yeah, I mean I save it for college. We're not rich, like you. So I need the money."

„So...how much money do you...if I may ask."

„It's a little bit...4,000 ."

„Well that's quite a lot of money."

„What can I say ?"

„You work really hard ? That would be one sentence you could say."

„Right, but I will stop now, of course."

„Good." I said and kissed him. He returned the kiss and the kisses were getting more intensive. I was just about to remove my shirt, when Troy spoke up.

„We can't."

„What ?! What do you mean we can't ? We have the whole house for us, of course we can." But I knew that we couldn't. At that moment I didn't care, breaking the rules...it wasn't the first time I was about to break them and it'll be not my last time for sure.

„I don't want our first time to be like this."

„Like what ? Being in my house, in my room ?"

„No like so cold. I want it to be special. Like you said, you only have the first time with your new boyfriend once. And I want to make it perfect."

„Okay..." I said dissapointed.

„Hey, hey why so dissapointed ?" he said and I started to laugh. „Why are you laughing ?"

„Remeber when you wanted sex and I couldn't ? Now it's the other way around, which is kind of funny. The Playboy, Troy Bolton, doesn't want sex...who would thought of that ?"

„At that time I wasn't in love. I was just starting on opening up to you. I guess sometimes the acting in school overtakes your...well let's just say personal life."

„It does. And sometimes you can't stop being this Person and you start to loose yourself."

„Yeah. It's like we have a bond between us. We just understand each other."

„I guess we do. Even through we fought all those years..."

„And now we've become lovers."

„Weird, huh ? No one thinks of us being a Couple and yet we are one."

„I guess so. Anyways we should get some sleep. Goodnight Brie."

„Goodnight Troy." I turned off the light and we boh fell asleep pretty fast, in each others arms.


	13. Rules

**A really long Chapter ! Enjoy reading and review !**

My alarm woke us up at 7 am, I streched out my arm and hit the alarm so it stopped ringing.

„Wake up. Practise with the guys is in one hour." I said half asleep as I got up.

„Just give me 5 minutes." He said still lying in bed.

„The last time you did that 10 minutes went by !" I said and stared to walk into the bathroom. „Get up or you won't have your practise." I said from the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. After I finished I walked back in my room. Seeing my bed....with no Troy in there.

„Troy ?!" I shouted.

„In the Closet changing !"

„You really want this, don't you ?", I asked him.

„Of course I do, now hurry up !" he screamed from the closet.

„Okay !" I screamed back. I picked up some fresh clothes, which I got in my Closet in my room. Yep, another one, I just have way too many clothes. I just got changed, when the door opened, which I didn't notice. As I finished I turned around, seeing Troy staring at me .

„What ?" I asked.

„Nothing..." he said looking at me up and down.

„What ? Why are you looking at me like that ? Do I have anything in my face or anything ?"

„Do you even realize how hot you are ?"

„Excuse me ?"

„Do you even realize how good looking you are ?"

„Guess someone needs glasses."

„I'm serious. I can't believe I haven't slept with you already." He said, still staring at me.

„Do you even know how stupid that sound ?!" I said angry, as I put my hair together with a hair tie and walked downstairs, to the kitchen.

„Sorry." He said following me.

„Really, Troy. Sometimes you just say the worst words at the worst time." I said loudly as I walked down the steps.

„I guess the other Troy came." He said apologetically.

„Yeah, you're so damn right." I said and walked even faster, I really couldn't deal with him right now. And I finally got to the kitchen I made him coffee. And I drank blood.

„Coffee or tea ?" I asked, still annoyed.

„Coffee's fine with me." He said and sat down at the dining table.

„Good. Want some breakfast ?"

„I'm not hungry."

„Good." The coffe was ready and I filled up one cup. „Here." I said giving him the cup.

„Thanks. Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened before. It just came out of my mouth. And I know it was really stupid."

„Yeah, it really is stupid. Other Girls may like that, but I'm not like them."

„I know, that's why I like you so much. Forgive me ?" he said putting on his dogs eyes.

„Half of it. I remember those things Troy." I said and got up. „Let's get going. We have a 20 Minutes drive in front of us."

„Okay."

We walked out of the house and got into my car. The whole drive was silent. I felt how nervous he was, how much he has wished for it...

20 Minutes later we reached the Gym and I parked the car. We got into the Gym and the LA Lakers were practising, with my Dad screaming at them.

As one of them saw me everyone stoped playing.

„Hey, hey Gabstar ! Long time no see !" Kobe screamed as soon as he saw me .

„Yeah, it had been a while ."

„And who is this ?" Joe asked.

„Oh right. That's Troy. Troy, the LA Lakers." I introduced them."He's gonna practise with you guys, today." I said and he went into the crowed, while I made my way to my Dad.

„Thanks again for letting him practise with them, Dad."

„No problem, sunshine. So are you 2 just Friends ? Or dating ?" he asked. Typical dad, he always knows what's going on.

„We're dating, but just started. So don't ask him anything or tell him anything weird about me."

„Does he know that we're half Vampires ?"

„Yeah, I told him yesterday."

„And ? What did he said ?"

„He couldn't believe it at first, but then he wanted me to turn him into one."

„Did you do it ?"

„I told him what could happen, but he still wanted it. But I didn't turn him."

„Wow. You really must like this guy. But you know the rules, right ?"

„Yeah Dad, I know...no sex with humans until you're married..."

„You know you can't betray us. We can smell it..."

„I know anyways, I'm gonna go somewhere, but I'll be back to pick you up Troy." I said loud. „See you later guys !"

„We defently have to go out and eat again." Chris said

„Yeah, we do. Some day....at Geisha, again."

„We'll be waiting for your offer !" Sasha said.

„See ya !" I screamed and went out of the Gym.

I got into my car and drove to my record label, where I record all my songs. On the way I could feel the warm wind blowing through my Hair. That's what I love about LA, you feel free as you drive through the Streets.

20 Minutes later I finally reached the building I knew by heart. I walked in and knocked on the door of boss.

„Come in !" he called and I opened the door."Oh hello Gabriella, long time no see."

„Yeah, it has been a while."

„So why are you here ? Do you have a new Song ?"

„Yeah, I do. I just made the demo and wrote it yesterday." I said and put the CD in the CD player.

„Great, let's hear it." He said and pushed the play button on his remote control. And my Song started to play. 1 Minute later he stoped is and noddded.

„It's a good Song. Who do you want to sing it ?" he asked and turned to me.

„Well maybe Michellle could sing it. I think she would really like it."

„Right and you're pretty lucky she's just in studio to record a new Song. Just go it Studio 45."

„Okay" I said and took the CD out of the CD player. I walked out and made my way to Studio 45. 5 Minutes of walking later I finally reached it. I knocked and went in.

„Hey Gabi." Michelle said.

„Hey Michelle. I have a new Song for you." I said and handled her the CD. A Man put it in the CD Player and the Song started to play.

„It's great. Do you have the Lyrics ?" she asked.

„Sure. Here." I said and gave her the Lyrics. She looked it over and spoke up.

„We defently have to get that Song on my record, it's amazing."

„Sure. But we have to record it after you're done with ‚Here with me'." The Man said. I guessed he's the producer....

„Alright I have to get going."

„Okay, thanks for the Song."

„No problem, I'll see you around. Bye Chelle !"

„Bye Gabi" she said and I closed the door.

5 Minutes later I still was in the building, singing to a new melody which was playing in my head.

„Gabriella !" I heared someone screaming and I turned around. And regonized Tommy, he produced a lot of demos with me.

„Yeah ?"

„Would you like to do more demos ?"

„Sure, but I don't have any Songs with me."

„Then you should get them." He said and smiled.

„How come you ask me now ?"

„Well it's hard to get to see you actually. You're not very often in town."

„I know...Anyways I'll be back with the Songs in about 1 hour, okay ?"

„Okay, I'll be waiting in Studio 1."

„Okay, see ya then." I looked at my watch and I rushed outside. I got into my car and drove to the Gym, one 1 hour already past.

I parked my car and walked into the Gym, seeing Troy and the LA Lakers still practising. I walked to my dad, because I didn't want to interrupt them.

„I'm late, right ?" I whispered.

„Yeah, but Troy's really good. He might become a really good proffesional Basketball player in the Future."

„So how long are they gonna practise ?"

„They're nearly done. Just 2 more minutes."

„Okay" I said and sat on the bench. I got out my Blackberry and texted Tommy an e-mail saying I might be late.

„Okay guys, we're done for today !" My Dad said and clapped in his hands. „Good Work !"

The LA Lakers got into the changing room and Troy walked to me.

„Hey, you're back !" he said.

„Yeah." I said and my blackberry rang. I read the e-mail, which said :

_No Problem, I can wait. Just remember to pick up all Songs, even the one's you think they're bad. I bet they're good._

_Tommy._

„Who's Tommy ?" Troy asked as he read the e-mail.

„My Producer he records the demos with me...Come on we have to head home." I said and grabed my bag. He followed me and we got into my car. 20 Minutes later we were at my house.

„Do you want to come along ?" I said as I walked into the poolhouse to grab all my Lyrics.

„Where to ?"

„My Record Label, I'm gonna record some Songs..." I said and seachered for the Lyrics. „Ahhh found you !" I said and grabed about 30 pieces of paper.

„You know, I think I'm gonna pass." He said.

„Really ?"

„I mean if that's fine with you." He added.

„Of course it's fine with me." I said and walked back into the house. „But what will you do here ?"

„I'm gonna find something....how long will you stay ?"

„Shouldn't be long 2 hours maybe. I'll call if I'll be late." I said and walked to the door. „Bye."

„Hey, you're just gonna leave me ? I mean there should be at least a goodbye kiss. I'm gonna be here for about 2 hours all on my one." He said and blocked my way. I steped forward and kissed him with passion. I enjoyed it so much, that I almost didn't want to go anymore. I wish I could stay with him the whole day...but I couldn't. I had some work to do.

„Now that was one kiss." He said out of breath.

„I have to go now, see you soon."

„Bye" he whispered and closed the door.

I quickly got into my car and drove to my record label. As I got there, the building was full of press people and as they saw we they started to ask me questions:

„Who was the boy on the LAX ?" „Was it your new Boyfriend ?" „Are you guys dating ?" „Or are you just Friends ?"

I was shocked and unable to speak. Haven't they heared that I screamed Troy and then as I saw him I walked _with him_ to the limo ?!

Maybe they forgot it...

Luckily Tommy came and got me out of that. As I walked into the Studio I heared them asking : „Is he your new Lover ?" „Are you sleeping with your Producer ?!"

He closed the door behind me and I could breath again....

„How did they got in ?" I asked, still in shock.

„They said they were here because of Michelle."

„Apparently they're not." I said and looked through the little glass plate which was in the door, still seeing them. Talking about nothing, but me.

„I guess so." he said and sat down." So do you have the Lyrics ?"

„Yeah I grabed all of them, just like you said." I said and got them out of my bag.

„Wow, how many are they ?"

„About 30 I think...."

„You know, you should be more often in town. Anyways which one do you want to start ?"

„Let's start with....Amazed. That's a good Song."

„Good. Give me the notes and go into the recording room." I gave him the notes and walked to the recording room. I took the headset on and the music started to play, and I started to sing :

When I'm all broke down

Headin' for disaster and

I'm spinnin' down trying to find a clue

And my head is tired of aearching for the answer

Can't figure out how I'm gonna get through the next 10 minutes

(chours)

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you

Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do

Baby I'm amazed where you take me to

Don't you know (oh)

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you

Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do

Baby I'm amazed where you take me to

Don't you know (oh)\

oh-oh(repeats 4x)

When I'm all burnt down and need a place to run to

No one hears me shout lost and all alone

And I'm losing ground no one understands me

Can't figure out what I'm gonna do cause' I just can't take it

(chours)

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you

Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do

Baby I'm amazed where you take me to

Don't you know (oh)

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you

Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do (what your faith can do)

Baby I'm amazed where you take me to

Don't you know (oh)

oh-oh(repeats 4x)

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you

Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do

Baby I'm amazed where you take me to

Don't you know (oh)

Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you (what I feel for you)

Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do (what your faith can do)

Baby I'm amazed where you take me to (where you take me to)

Don't you know (oh)

oh-oh(repeats 4x)

„And how was that ?" I asked him out of breath.

„Brilliant. But we need a Rap or something...." he said thoughtfully.

„How about Lil Mama ?"

„Yeah, that's it. I'm gonna call her tomorrow."

„Do that, but I won't be here tomorrow. I'm gonna fly back tomorrow."

„Oh that won't be a problem. I have your voice now."

„Okay good."

„You wanna do another Song ?"

„Sure, let's do „Identified" The notes and the CD are behind those I gave you."

He put in the CD with the Instrumental Version and I started to sing with it :

I Know What You're Tryin' To Do,

Know What You're Tryin' To Say,

You're Givin' Me The Eye,

You're Pushin' Me Away.

Its Like You're Playing Games,

Like You're The Only One,

We're Both One In The Same,

So Think About It.

All Your Friends Are Telling Me,

That There's Only One Ambition On Your Mind.

You Can Keep Denying It,

But All The Proof I Need Is In Your Eyes.

You Can Say What You Want,

Play It Cool If You Like,

But Your Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

Put Up A Front,

But I See What's Inside,

Got You Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

You Keep Asking How I Am,

And Watching What I Do,

You're Waiting For The Chance,

Come On And Tell The Truth.

It's More Than Obvious,

The Way You Cover Up,

So Tell Me, Why The Fuss?

Just Come On Over.

All Your Friends Are Telling Me,

That There's Only One Ambition On Your Mind.

You Can Keep Denying It,

But All The Proof I Need Is In Your Eyes.

You Can Say What You Want,

Play It Cool If You Like,

But Your Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

Put Up A Front,

But I See What's Inside,

Got You Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

You Can Say What You Want,

Play It Cool If You Like,

But Your Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

Put Up A Front,

But I See What's Inside,

Got You Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

I Got A Confession,

I Can See Through What You're Doin'

Had It Right From The Beginning

Got You Identified.

Come On Over To Me,

Tell Me Now Before You Lose Me,

It's No Secret You Persue Me,

Got You Identified.

You Can Say What You Want,

Play It Cool If You Like,

But Your Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

Put Up A Front,

But I See What's Inside,

Got You Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

You Can Say What You Want,

Play It Cool If You Like,

But Your Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

Put Up A Front,

But I See What's Inside,

Got You Identified,

You Play My Heart 'Cause You're Smart.

„Okay, I'm done." I looked at my watch and it said that 2 hours already went by."I have to go." I said and put down the headset and went out of the recording room.

„But we're not done. We need some high Notes." He said.

„I'm sorry, but I have to go. We'll do them, when I'm in town again, okay ?"

„And when will that be ?"

„I don't know, yet." I said and grabed my bag. „I'll see you Tommy."

„Bye." I walked out of the room and heared Tommy speaking: „She has such a Talent and doesn't use it, too bad...."

I do use it right ? I did one Record ! Which was very successful. It went Gold ! Anyways I got into my car and once again there were press people + paparazzi, but somehow I managed them and just drove off.

20 Minutes later I got home and looked at my house which was dark, with just 2 rooms, which were lightish. I opened the door and saw candles everywhere.

„Troy ?!" I screamed.

„You're too early !" he said and came out of the kitchen. „You should still be in the Studio !" He had flour all over his face and hands, which made me laugh.

„What are you doing ?" I said and came closer.

„You really shouldn't be here. Nothing's ready." He said.

„What should be ready ?"

„Oh you gonna ruin the whole thing. Go, go to the park or something."

„To the park,huh ? No, I'm not."

„Well then go upstairs." He said and I turned around. „Don't. Don't go upstairs. Oh gosh damn, why can't you just go to the park ?"

„What are you up to ?"

„You'll see when you go to the park and come back in 20 Minutes." He said and my oven beep.

„What's that smell ?"

„Oh damn that's the c- the...thing." he said and rushed back into the kitchen.

I followed him and saw my kitchen, full with flouer and spoons were there, pasta was there and tomato sauce....

„Are you cooking for me ?" I asked as I looked around.

„And baking." Troy said and got out that delicous cake. „I'm not finished, yet. And again you're ruin everything !"

„Well what am I suppose to do, huh ?!"

„Go to the PARK !" he said and turned to me, having flouer on his nose. It made me laugh.

„Alright, alright I'm going....but I'll be back in 10 Minutes."

„Fine." He said.

I got out of my house and walked to the park, lucky me the park is only 2 minutes away from my house.

I walked to the park and sat down on the bench, watching the Stars. I really enjoy those Moments, where I just have myself for me. I took deep breaths...No paparrazzi, no LA Lakers, no Press People, no Vampire attacks, just myself. I looked at my watch and decided to walk back... As I walked back I noticed that some paparazzi did take pictures of me, but I didn't care.

„Gabriella, smile !"

„This side Miss Montez !"

„One smile !"

I rushed through them and walked into my house, calling once again Troy.

„I'm nearly done...." he said and walked a couple of seconds later out of the kitchen , with no flour in his face and at his hands.

„So will you tell me now, what you're up to ?"

„As you already noticed, I cooked for you. Go outisde to the pool and sit down at the table, I'll serve any minute."

„You're crazy. „ I said and shook my head as I walked outside to the pool. I stoped as soon as I saw what he did.

Candles everywhere. And slow music playing. One thing which Troy

Bolton's really good at is, he really knows how to be romantic. No lie, he really does.

„I made lasagne." He said and walked to the table with 2 plates.

„I love lasagne, I'm really into italien food." I said.

„Ditto."

„So that was what you did all 2 hours long ? Cooking ?"

„Oh no. There's more. I did the cooking, the candles, the slow music. I want to make up to you. I really am sorry about early today."

„It's okay..." I said touched. He just did that to _make up to me ?!_ I bet there's more...but I didn't want to think of it right now.

„Because I can't stand you beeing mad at me, it almost breaks my heart." He added.

„You know, you really can cook, who teached you ?" I asked him as we started to eat.

„My Mom did, well the time we spend together, we usally cook or talk or both."

„Why does your mom has so little time ?"

„She's a surgen, meaning she's at work on sundays and on saturdays. She doesn't get off often...."

„But you still have your Dad."

„Who's pressuring me about College. And the time he doesn't do that, his attention's on my Brother."

„The Stalker."

„Yep, he's a player of the Alberqueues, so he's the ‚Star' „

„Right and you Dad wants you to be one, too."

„Exactly."

„Must be hard..."

„It really is. But aren't your parents pressuring you ?"

„Not really, my Dad's busy with the LA Lakers and my mom with plastic surgery. So they don't really have time to worry about me."

„And what about your Brother ?"

„He's busy with studing in College."

„Right. Are you ready for dessert ?"

„Oh yeah, I bet that cake is delicouis." I said and followed him into the kitchen with my plate in my hands. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw it was completely clean.

„You cleaned my kitchen !"

„Of course, do you think I'll leave it dirty ? I always clean my things up after I used it."

„Oh, good." I said and he got the cake.

The cake had now a whit glasur and was dotted all over, looked kind of funny, but when you looked closer you saw the my Nickname in it, with little pink dots.

„I never thought you could bake so well." I said impressed.

„Well Zeke showed me the basics.... Anyways let's eat it." We sat down on the Dining table, we both didn't want to walk back. I got 2 forks and we started to eat.

„That cake is delicious ! Really good !" I said with my mouth full of the cake.

„I tried my best." he said and ate a piece." Mhm....that really is good."

„I told ya." I said.

„Oh wait you have cake, righ there." He said and touched my nose with his hands. I couldn't resist, I just had to kiss him. Kissing Troy Bolton is exciting, every single time. His lips are perfect, just like the rest of his body. Dream boy Troy Bolton's in love with me, Vampire Gabriella Montez, weird huh ?

The kisses were getting more intensive and we both started to walk upstairs, not letting go from each other lips....

We finally reached the door and Troy opened it with his left hand. I let go from his lips and saw again, candles everywhere.

„That's....perfect." I said impressed. He planned everything ! Of course he did, every single detail !

„Well just like you said, „The first time with your new Boyfriend should be something Special." He said smiling.

„That's special and perfect." I said and started to kiss him again.

2 Minutes later he pulled apart, which confused me.

„What ?" I asked him confused, not knowing what made him stop. Was it me ? Did I do anything wrong ?

„I've got something for you." He said and reached for his pocket of his jeans. He got it out and it was a necklace, a Medallion in heart shape. „I wanna promise you something..." he started.

„Promise me something ?" I asked confused. I don't promise, because promises are always gonna get broken...And I don't promise, because I knew that I would break it sometime.

„I wanna promise you, that my heart will always be yours." He said as he prorated the necklace around my neck.

I turned around and smiled, said nothing because I didn't want to destroy this perfect moment. I kissed him and he returned my kiss.

He unzipped my dress and helped me getting out of it. We both simled and started to kiss again. I opened his belt and helped him to get out of his jeans. He got out of his shirt and I once again saw his muscles... I saw that the windows were free, so I put drapes infront of them....seeing little flashing lights outside. But I didn't care I turned around and started to kiss Troy again. I stopped, remembering those stupid rules.

I couldn't do it. Not now...

I let go off his lips and he looked confused, which I understood.

„I'm sorry, I can't..." I whispered.

„Why ?" he asked and lay next to me. I turned to him, I looked into his confussed eyes. He was hot, I could tell. We both were sweaty, finally able to do it and yet it was impossible...for now.

„Rules." I said and one word was enough for him to understand.

„Rules ? You mean, your Dad decided with who you have sex ?!" he asked.

„No, not like that. It's...like..." I struggeled with my words, „I am not allowed to have sex with a human. Not until it's official." I didn't want to use the word _married_ it would've confused him more than he already was.

„But we are official, aren't we ?" _Gosh, now I __**have**__ to use the word._

„I mean married."

„Oh..."

„Yeah. And if we would have had sex, he would have smelled it. Another ‚great' Vamp thing..."

„I don't understand, but you...you aren't a virgin anymore, how is that possible ?"

„Well as I said, I am not allowed to sleep with a human, but I am, after all, allowed to sleep with a Vamp."

„And why does that make sense now ?"

„Well with a Vamp you can know it could be for...forever. But with a human, you have to first tell him or her that you're a Vamp. Then he or she does not have to tell anyone. And then you have to marry him or her. After that, Sex could be your 2. Name." I said.

„Okay..."

„I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted this...How you want me, but I can't. I can't break _those rules_. I'm sorry. I really am. I mean, you tried so hard and I have to ruin it with some stupid rules. I really am sorry, you don't know how sorry I am."

„Don't be. I mean it's your lifestyle...or should I say Vampstyle ?

I respect it and I also respect those rules...in a way. I really do, want you. And I did try hard, but if you can't than you can't. And I can't change it."

„I know...and I'm sorry."

„You know, maybe some day...When we are married, we're gonna have one heck of a Wedding night." He said and made me laugh. I frozzed when I relazied what he just said. _When we are married, we're gonna have one heck of a Wedding night..._

I never thought he would think _this far_. Maybe it was just because of the rules, which made him think so far. Surely, he wasn't thinking about it...yet.

„Can we at least still make out ?" he said interrupting my thoughts.

„Make out in underwear ?"

„Well, if that's a problem with you...Or are there any make out rules, also ?" He said and smiled, the first time after I told him about the _rules_.

„No, they're no rules. At least I don't know what rules there are, if there would be rules." I said and smiled. He returned my smile and we started to kiss again. At least this was something I could give him.

But I knew that it was only a part of what he really wanted. But I couldn't give him everything...

The Next day I woke up in his arms. I streched out my left arm to stop the alarm, which was ringing... To be serious, we both haven't gotten a lot of sleep last Night, we were to busy with each others lips....We haven't made love, but yet that making out was even better than the sex I've had...

„Wake up !" I mumbled. „Our Flight goes in one hour !" I said and slowing got up....

„Alright I'm up...." he mumbled and turned around.

„We gonna miss our flight if you won't wake up !" I said and walked into the Bathroom." You have 2 Minutes !" I said and started to brush my teeth....2 Minutes later I was done with brushing and also done with my Hair. I went into my bedroom again and saw Troy still lying there, now asleep.

„Wake up...." I whispered in his ears."We gonna miss our Flight." I added in a quite tone.

„Can't we just stay here for the rest of this week ?" he mumbled.

„No, we can't. School's important." I said and seachred for my clothes.

„You sound exactly like my Dad." He said and finally got up.

„That's because your dad is right." I said and he hugged me from behind.

„Good morning !" he said and turned me around to kiss me.

„Good morning to you, too." I said after the kiss. „Hurry up, we –„

„don't want to miss our flight, I know." He said and walked into the bathroom. I checked him out as he walked to the bathroom, which he of course noticed.

„Oh and now you're suddenly interested in _that way _ in me?!" he asked as he turned around.

„I never said, I'm not interested in _that way in you._ I just said I couldn't see you nacked and you know now why."

„I know..." He said and started to brush his teeth. While he brushed his teeth, I got dressed and made the bed.

Troy walked out of the bathroom and I threw his clothes to him.

„Thanks." He said after the catched them. He got dressed very quickly.

„A car's already waiting outside for us." I said as we both made our ways downstairs.

„So this is it ? Our little Trip is over..." he said as he closed the front door behind us.

„Just a part of it has ended..." I said as I got into the car.


	14. A dating, having sex couple !

**New Chapter ! Enjoy and review !**

The driver drove us to the LAX and once again there were thousands of paparrazzi....Somehow we made our way through and were happy to finally sit in the plane.

„You know I really enjoyed our 2 days off." He said with a smile.

„Me, too." I said and held his hand.

„So when will be the next time ? Soon I hope." He asked.

„Well at our next vacation I think."

„So in like 2 Months."

„Yeah, maybe it'll be earlier, for a weekend or something. We'll see."

Suddenly the plane began to shake and everybody started to scream. The breathing masks poped up and the stewardess began to speak :

_We're having some issues right now. It'll be fixed in a couple of Minutes. Please take one the belt again and clap up your folding tables._

Somehow Troy was scared, but I was not.

„We can't die, remember ?" I whispered.

„You can't, I can." He said in a lower voice.

„Oh right, forgot about that. I'm gonna save you, don't worry, but if there'll be fire...well let's just say that won't be good." Oops, shoudln't have said this....

„And that scares me again..."

The People began to scream louder and suddenly something cracked.

And before you could have said knife, the whole plan started to fall down. Several Couples I heared saying I love you and I always be with you and If I'll die find another love....

2 Seconds later we crashed with the hard ground, you call earth. I looked around seeing lots of people bleeding...Then I looked at Troy, who was smiling at me.

„Are you okay ?" I asked him.

„I am fine. I'm still alive." He said with still the same smile on his face.

„Yeah, we both are." I said and smiled. Once again the Stewardess spoke up :

_Ladies and Gentelmen, the ambulance is already called and I'm asking to leave the plane. Once again, everybody leave this plane._

People helped each other to get out of their seats and everybody made their way outside...

We, Troy and I, also unzipped our belts and got outside. From outside the plane looked pretty bad, it had a lot of damaged. Troy and I backed up, because of the smell we both smelt, gas. We almost run 20 metres away. And as we ran the plane exploded behind us. We both got ourselfs to the floor, trying to not get any flames on ourselfs.

„Are you okay ?" I asked him.

„I'm fine, still fine." He said.

We both got up and looked at the plane. It was a mess before but now it was a burning mess.

„Someone should call the fire brigade. Do you have a cell ?" Troy asked.

„No, you either, I guess."

„Yeah."

We saw the ambulance coming and we ran to the cars.

„What happend ?" one aidman asked. And I saw how lots of aidmen rushed to the Plane.

„Our plane got into trouble and crashed down." Troy said.

„You two were on the plane ?!" he asked surprised and we both nodded. „How come you aren't in this Fire ?"

„We smelled the gas and ran away. But I guess the other didn't smell it." I said.

„You 2 are probably the only surviver..." he said as he looked to the burning plane again.

„Has anyone already phone the fire brigade ?" Troy asked.

„Yeah, they're on their way. Are you 2 okay ?" he asked as he looked at us.

„We're fine. No bleeding or anything." I said.

„You 2 must've had good guardian angels !„ he said .

„I guess..." I said .

„So where are we ? Are we in new Mexico ?"

„Yeah, you're in Alberqueue actually, just a couple of kilometres from the airport actually."

„Oh, great..."

„We can give you a lift to the airport." The aidman said.

„That would be really nice." I said and we both got into car.

10 Minutes later we were at the airport and I saw a car which was waiting for us. We both got in and the driver asked us surprised : „Weren't you 2 on the plane ?"

„Yeah and we've had luck." Troy said and the driver started to drive.

20 Minutes later we were at Troys house.

„I'll see you „ I said and kissed him.

„Of course. I'll be at your house at 3pm tomorrow." Troy said and walked into the house. It was 3 am so it was dark everywhere....

One hour later I was finally at home, also. I got into my pjama and fell on my bed. There last couple of days, were quite something. I hooked up with Troy, we decided to be together and the most important fact was, I told him that I'm a half Vamp.

3 hours later I woke up by my alarm.

„I hate you stupid thing !" I screamed as I turned it off. I walked into my bathroom brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I got dressed, made my hair and walked into my kitchen where I filled tea in a thermos flask. I grabed my bag and rushed into my car. 10 Minutes later I finally reached the school and found my Friends waiting for me.

„Where have you been ?" Tay asked.

„I've called you yesterday ! Why didn't you pick up ?" Terri asked.

„Hello to you guys, too." I said. „I was in LA...."

„Doing what ?" Tay asked.

„That's not important, the important question is _With who ? __**and **__Doing what with who ?_ That's what counts, Tay." Terri said.

I have to tell them, haven't I ? There's no way back.

„I was recording some songs, for my next album." I said codly and started to walk into the building.

„No way ! Another one ?! Gosh I'm soo excited for you !" Tay screamed and hugged me.

„Yeah, but you still haven't answered my questions." Terri said. Luck was on my side and the bell rang and we went int homeroom. I got to my seat, seeing Troy smiling at me. Luckly Terri, Tay and the rest of the class didn't notice that, because they were too busy of finding their desks.

Homeroom went by fast and Mrs. Grace reminded me and Troy of our Project, which you should present tomorrow....right the project, we totally forgot about that....we were too busy with..._**other things.**_

It was now lunch break and I sat on my table with my 2 best Friends.

„How weird, to see Troy not making out with another Girl..." Tay said and I looked in the direction she was looking at....Troy.

„Yeah, really weird." I said.

„Anyways with who were you in LA ?" Terri asked.

„You really can't stop asking that, can you ?" Tay said. „Maybe she doesn't want to tell us !"

„Or maybe she can not wait to tell us ! So spill !" she said.

„I was there with er........"I cleared my throat,"with Troy." I whispered.

„With who ?!" Terri asked ?

„She said she was there with TROY !" Tay said nevery. „Wait with Troy ?!"

„OMG this is totally awesome ! So did you asked him if he likes three somes ?" Terri asked.

„No and I'm not planning to !" I said seriously and disgust.

„But you have slept with him, haven't you ?" Terri asked in intereset.

„No not yet." I said proudly.

„ Really ?!"

„Yes, really." I said and moved my head to the side, looking at the queue in the cafeteria.

„Is this a new necklace ?" Terri asked and touched it.

„Yeah, it is..."

„When were you shopping ?" Taylor asked, „In LA ?"

„No, I wasn't shopping..." I admitted.

„But who..." Taylor said, deep in thoughts.

„Oh my gosh ! She got it from Troy !" Terri said, getting it faster than Taylor.

„No way ! really ?"

I nodded. „Yeah, he promised me something and this, „ I said touching the heart medallion, „is the symbol for it."

„What has he promised you ? Oh, no don't say anything. He promised you the best sex ever, right ?" Terri asked.

„No."

„Mhm...Don't say anything ! I'm gonna guess it !" she said and thought for a couple of seconds, „Okay I'm clueless, tell us." She finally said, giving up.

„He promised me his heart would always be mine." I said, finally getting it.

„Ohhhh, a declaration of love !" Taylor said dreaming, looking at Chad.

„No ! He doesn't love me." I said, totally believing it.

„Well if he hasn't told you yet, he sure will tell you soon." Terri said, playing with her hair, „Gosh I need a boyfriend...."

„But you still tutor him, don't you ?" Tay asked.

„I still do, but we kind of aren't really ready with our Project, because we were too busy...."

„With making out with each other or kissing or dating." Tay said. „Oh no, Troy doesn't date so skip the dating part."

„He does date." I said seriously.

„He actually _went out with you ?!_" Miley asked as she sat down at the tabel.

„Of course he did ! I'm not gonna sleep with a guy who didn't took me out for at least 2 times !"

„Well I would. I mean it's Troy we're taking about.....Wait you even went out _twice _?" Terissa asked.

„Yeah and they were both....great in the beginning and bad at the end." I said.

„Sounds like he's not good at dating." Taylor said and looked at Chad.

„Oh and by the way I know about you and Chad, Tay." I said.

„You do ?! Who told you ?" Taylor asked.

„No one, I heared it from Troy as he called Chad...."

„So have you already slept with him ?" Miley asked.

„All about you care is sex, right Miley?!" I asked.

„No, of course not. He's a good guy. So have you ?"

„No, I haven't and I'm not planning to." Taylor said codly.

The Bell rang and we went to our next Class.

„So what are you guys, now ? Terri whispered in the Hallways of East High.

„A...a Couple." I whispered back.

„Really ? Like a dating, having sex couple ?" Terri asked in a quite tone. This Question really made me laugh.

„Yes, Terri like that." I said as I made my way into Class. Well we haven't slept with each other yet...

School went by fast....and I made my way home, seeing Troy standing at my Car.

„Didn't we had that Scene already ?" I asked him as I came closer.

„I guess we had, but not in this way." He said and kissed me, as I was close enough.

„Yeah, I think you're right." I said." So were your parents mad at you ?"

„Kind of. They thought I was on drugs and made me make a drug test." Troy said.

„You're kidding right ?"

„Nope, all serious. My mom got really worried and told me from now on the only person I can go to and see is you, which is fine with me."

„Didn't you tell here where you were ?"

„Nope, then I had to tell her the whole Story and I was just to tired to tell her that."

„Right, totally understand that." I said and rolled my eyes.

„So what are we gonna do about our Project ?" he asked.

„Well we have our Posters and I'm nearlly done with our Speech, just a few sentences are left..." I said and opened my car door.

„How many ?"

„About 6 or 7 maybe, just the ending." I said and got in. „I'll see you later, then."

„Yeah." He said and looked around him making sure no one has seen us together. But I could swear I heared a click sound, a typical paparrazzi sound.

„You're being stupid." I said to myself and started to drive.

10 Minutes later I got home. On my way home I noticed a car which was following me...Acting like I haven't notice, I got out and saw a man who followed me. I got into the Building and the officer let me in and also the man. I was kind of confussed, I haven't seen this man before. And no one died or moved here around neiborhoods....Anyways I got into the elivator and also did he. I couldn't resist but ask him.

„Excuse me, but do we know each other ?" I asked after I turned around and faced him.....

„No, but I know exactly who you are, Gabriella Montez." He said and the elevator stoped and steped out.

I was really confused. I've never met this man in my life before....


	15. Red Hair Bitch !

**Sorry, I haven't updated in ages ! I know, I know shame on me. But School's driving me crazy right now. I'm in my Senior Year (Yay !) and I have soooooo much to do. Again a huge Sorry.**

1 Minute later I got floor and walked to my apartment... Now that I thought of it, he had Troys eyes....and his hair color.

Could it have been his Brother ? _The Stalker ?!_ How did he got in here ? He couldn't live here ! Maybe it was just a similar guy looking like Troy, who was just visting his grandmother or something. Yeah that must be it. Stupid me, to think of that. Totally stupid, right ?!

I grabed the phone and called Troy.

„Hey Troy." I said as he picked up.

„Miss me already ?!" he asked.

„Kind of....er do you have a photo of your brother ?"

„The Stalker ? Sure."

„Bring it with you, when you get here." I said and hang up. I locked my front door, kind of having a feeling someone's watching me. I didn't knew what was coming over me, but it was telling me to be careful, extremly careful.

I got into my bedroom and somehow I managed to finish our Speech, it 20 Minutes, for 7 sentences.....I'm really not okay. Anyways, I got into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. Yeah that's what I needed a strong coffee, it'll cheer me up, for sure....

But I was wrong, it made my feeling even worse. I turned on the TV and started to watch Grey's Anatomy, my favorite TV show. There were just in the middle of a heart surgery, when the door bell rang. It made me jump...

I walked to the front door I looked at the display, which was next to the door and it told me Troy was standing outside. I opened.

„Hey." He said and kissed me.

„Do you have the Picture ?"

„Yeah, what's the thing about the Picture anyway ?" he asked and gave it to me.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the exact same man I saw in the elevator today, who was following me. I got goose skin as I saw the Picture. I couldn't speak for at least 5 minutes, I just stared at that picture....

„Brie are you okay ?" Troy asked as he saw my goose skin.

„That's your....your Brother ?" I said in a shaky voice.

„Yeah, you think he's hot ? A lot of Girls think that..." he said trying to be funny, but I couldn't smile.

„I saw him today, he followed me. And he saw us, together. He took pictures....of us at the car. I heared various clicks while we were talking....but I ignored them...."

„And ? There's more...I can tell." He said and sat down at the couch.

„He followed me and got INTO the building."

„He WHAT ?!"

„I asked him if we knew each other in the elevator. But he just answered „No, but I know exactly who you are, Gabriella Montez." then he went out of the elevator..." I said and took a deep breath.

„That's wow. How did he even came into the building ?"

„I don't know. I thought he was visting his grandmother or something, but you don't have grandparents living here, do you ?"

„No, not that I know."

„Gosh, he really has your Eyes. I got really scared, I locked the front door and closed the windows with the drapes." I said. „I even made myself coffee ! I never drink coffee ! Oh and I watch Grey's Anatomy on TV ! I never watch TV, I only watch the DVD Season sets of Grey's Anatomy, but I never watch it on TV!" I said and started to walk from left to right.

_What if Lukes here ? I can't see him ! If I'll see him, I will fall for him, again. I know it ! I will always fall for him ! Gosh !_

„Oh and I finished our Speech, it took me 20 Minutes !" I added.

„That's not much." Troy said and looked up at me.

„For 7 sentences !" I nearly screamed.

„Well...then it's a lot."

„I really don't feel well. My instinct is telling something will happen and it scares me to death ! What if your Brother goes nuts ?! What if....if Luke's here ?!" I said and touched my head. Great and now I have an headache, really great.

„Listen, everything's gonna be fine. My Brother won't go nuts, he's not that crazy, believe me." He said and touched my shoulders." And about Luke, well let's hope he won't be here."

„OMG, maybe your Brother went to Luke ! Maybe he lives here now !" I said after I suddenly got the Idea...

„You would have seen him, wouldn't you ?"

„Yeah, but I wasn't here the past 2 days, maybe he has moved in that 2 days !" I screamed in panic.

„Okay, okay calm down, Brie. Everything will be okay."

„But what if it won't ?! What if anything bad happens ?!" I said and sat down. „I don't want to see him. I hate him." I said and looked into Troys blue eyes....

„You know what ? I'll stay over today. I won't let you be here on yourself. You will go nuts !"

„I already am going nuts ! And thanks for staying over tonight." I said and touched his hands.

„No problem, I won't let my Girlfriend going nuts ! I mean look at you, you're totally scared."

„I guess I am...Anyways let's continue with watching Grey's Anatomy." I said in a calm voice. Troy really knew how to calm me down, something which Luke was never able to do.

„You really like that show ?!"

„Yeah, some day I wanna be a surgeon, too."

„Really ?"

„Yeah, what's better than saving lifes ?"

„Playing basketball."

„For you it's basketball for me it's surgery." I said and we both turned to the TV.

45 Minutes later Grey's Anatomy was over and felt asleep in Troys arm.

I felt how he was carring me in my bed, it the last thing I felt before I had a really weird dream.

_I walked through a hospital, seeing nurses nodding at me and talking about me. I looked at myself and saw I was wearing lab coat, with a name sign saying : Dr. Gabriella Bolton._

_The Sign made me smile. I started to walk again and went into a elevator, where I saw him again. Troys Brother._

„_What do you want from me ?" I asked, not looking into his eyes._

„_What everybody wants.....you."_

_I turned around and he fade away „I will always love you, more than he could ever do."_

_Confused, I got out of the Elevator and was suddenly in a surgery room, operating a patient...who was Terri. I cut her open and removed a part of her liver._

„_I'm done here. Could you stitch her up, Dr. Grey ?" I said as I got out of my srcubs.. I washed my hands and suddenly, out of nowhere my pager beeped. I looked at him and it told me : Room 356. Like I knew who it was I started to run. 5 minutes and 5 floors later I was at room 356, seeing Troy lieing there....smiling at me._

„_You can't always bleep me ! I have things to do." I said as I closed the door. „You always scare me, when you do that."_

„_Must be very important surgeries."_

„_Of, course they are. How's your leg ?" I asked as I sat down next to his bed._

„_Still bad..." he said „But when you're around it always feels better."_

_I smiled and looked at his patient's records...saying it's not going to get better in a while...._

„_Well I guess you'll be here for a while..." I said as I closed it._

„_That's okay. I mean I can see you whenever I want."_

„_Correction, when ever I have time."_

„_I know, you'll make time to see me and as long as I have your pager number I can bleep you whenever I want to." He said and kissed me._

_The door opened and I nurse got in..._

„_Dr. Bolton we need you, for a surgery..." she said as she looked at a patient's record, then she looked up „Oh did I interupt into something ?"_

„_No it's okay. I'll be right there." I said and got up._

„_I'll see you later ,hotness." Troy said._

„_Likewise." I said and closed the door. I got the patient's record and started to walk to the elevator, while I heared the nurses talking to each other :_

„_I can't believe they're married for 5 years now."_

„_I know they still are in love...like the first day, I bet."_

_With a smile on my face I got into the elevator. The doors closed and I saw Troys brother again._

„_You know, I still can't believe how you could marry him..." he said and I pushed the STOP button to talk about this._

„_Okay, I love him, okay ? Otherwise I wouldn't have married him !" I said as I turned around._

„_And otherwise you would never had that affiar with me, right ?"_

„_What are you talking about ?" I said confussed, I couldn't. He's not my type....okay he may have Troys eyes but that's it._

„_Like you don't remeber....5 years ago. When you saw me in the elevator, I knew you liked me for that on. So the next night I went to your apartment and we both had hot sex in the kitchen."_

„_You're crazy, absolutly crazy."_

„_Fine, but if you won't get divorced from him, I will kill him !" he said and fade away._

„ _I will kill him !" those words were ringing over and over again in my head....._

And then I got up, I was sweaty all over.

„Hey is everything okay ?" Troy asked.

„No, I had a really weird dream."

„We can talk about that tomorrow, now get some sleep." He mumbled and we both felt asleep pretty quickly...

2 hours later the alarm woke us both up, this time, we both went into the bathroom and started to brush our teeth.

„So what was that about the dream ?" Troy asked while brushing his teeth.

„Nothing, nothing really important." I decided to take that dream by myself...."Anyways are you ready to present our project ?" I asked as I finished.

„Yeah, as long as you are."

„I'm also ready for a Presentation." I said and got changed in the changing room, while he changed in my bedroom...

5 minutes later we were in elevator along with our posters and 2 copies of our speech.

„We haven't even rehearsaled yet. It's gonna be a disaster !" I said as I finally got myself again.

„Great, so you finally are yourself again. So tell me what was that dream about ?"

„Nothing. Anyways if we'll just read the text out loud, it's not gonna be difficult, I guess."

„So you don't want to talk about it, huh ? Fine with me." He said and we got out of the elevator.

20 Minutes later we were at the East High... Class had already begun, so we were late, again. We almost ran to our homeroom and opened the door.

„Sorry for being late but –„ I started...

„the traffic was horrible." Troy finished.

„It's okay. Are you ready for your presentation ?" Mrs. Grace asked.

„Could you just give us a tiny second outside ?"

„Sure."

We both went out....

„Okay, this is going to be good, right ? I mean we haven't practised or anything, but it's gonna be okay, right ? Please tell me everything's gonna be okay..."

„Everything's gonna be fine. It won't be long, 5 Minutes, just 5 minutes..."

„Good and I'm gonna count every second of it." I said as I opened the door. „We're ready Mrs. Grace." I said and she nodded. We hung on our Posters and started to speak.

„Romance is a general term that refers to an intimate and often sexual relationship between two people. It is an exaggerated or decorated expression of love. It also refers to a feeling of excitement associated with love. Historically, the term "romance" did not necessarily imply love relationships, but rather was seen as an artistic expression of one's innermost desires; sometimes including love, sometimes not." Troy started.

„Romance is still sometimes viewed as an expressionistic, or artful form, but within the context of "romantic love" relationships it usually implies an expression of one's love, or one's deep emotional desires to connect with another person. "Romance" in this sense can therefore be defined as attachment, fascination, or enthusiasm for something or someone, in literature similar exaggerated narration is called romance." I continued.

„And sometimes Romance happens to be between 2 people-„ he said.

„who never expected it to be." I finshed and everybody claped.

Then the bell rang and everybody rushed outside. We still hung down our Posters and Mrs. Grace started to talk.

„Good Job, you 2." She said. „Oh and Gabriella, you can have the 2nd key of homeroom, you can use it for doing your homework when you have free time." She said and offered me the key.

„Thank you very much." I said and took it.

„You can lock it after you're done." She said and closed the door behind her. I got out my bunch of keys and added it.

„How many keys do you have ?" Troy asked, as he saw my bunch of keys.

„Well I have a key for the Chemistry, Libary, Biology and homeroom. Oh and the Theater." I said.

„You're really the favorite Girl of school in the teachers eyes...."

„I'm just doing my job."

„You're doing a fucking good job." He said.

„Thank you." I said „But you're doing a good job, too."

„At what ? Basketball ? Because that's the only thing I'm good at."

„No, at making out." I said and kissed him.

„Yeah I've always been good at that." He said between kisses. As I finally pulled away I moved to the door.

„Are you going ?!" he asked, „I've only started !"

„Calm down. I'm only closing the door. Or do you want to be interrupted by teachers or stupid students, who forgot something ?!" I said and locked the door.

„You know, you really are very smart." He said and walked to me, to start kissing again.

5 Minutes later of making out, we finally were ready to get our shirts off....

„You know, I've never had made out in a Classroom before." He said as he removed his shirt.

„Me either." I said and started to kiss his neck.

Then we heared keys outside and we bot quickly jumped behind the table.....

Mrs. Grace came and got her cellphone. Luckyly we, she didn't payed attention to what was lying next to her, our clothes.

She closed the door and could breath again.

„That was short." Troy said as he got up.

„I know." I said and got up, also. „I think we better should go..." I said and grabed my jeans. I got it on and Troy got his on. We got our posters and books and walked out. I closed the door...

„It was nice working with you." Troy said and walked away.

„Same here" I said and I knew he heared it. Anyways I made my way to my locker were I saw Terri and Tay already waiting for me.

„Where have you been ?" Tay asked.

„Homeroom." I said.

„Ohhh little make out section with Mr. Hot ?" Terri asked as I opened my locker.

„Yep." I simply said.

„Are you kidding me ?" Tay said. „You can't just make out with him, you could've get caught !"

„And that's why I have this !" I showed her the homeroom key. „My own key for homeroom."

„No way ! You have to be kidding me !" Terri said.

„Nope, got it from Mrs. Grace." I said and closed it again. „What's your next Class ?" I asked as we started to walk.

„Chemistry." Tay said.

„Biology. And yours ?" Terri asked.

„Gym, with Mr. Hot. „ I said, „It's gonna be a disaster ! I hate basketball, I'm even better at History than in stupid PE !"

„Well you have Troy.....he'll give you extra points or whatever you give in Basketball." Terri said.

„Yeah, but I don't think that he will." I said and stoped infront of the Girls changing room.

„Why's that ?" Tay asked.

„Remember, we're keeping it a secret." I said and opened the door „See ya later" I said and closed the door. I saw how all the cheerleaders got changed in thr front part of the changing room so I just walked to the back part of the changing room....

„Hey Tutor Girl !" one cheerleader shouted, but I just kept going, my name is not tutor girl...

„Hey you !" One cheerleader grabed my hand, „Angelina called you !"

„Oh really ? I heared something like „Tutor Girl", which isn't my name!" I said and released my hand. I kept on walking, and they with shouting.

„Then what is your Name ?!" one cheerleader asked.

„Gabriella, not like you care." I said and rolled my eyes. I removed my jeans and my shoes.

„I heared you are pregnant ?" the girl next to me asked.

„WHAT ?! I'm not pregnant !" I said.

„You sure ?" the red cheerleader asked and I looked at my stomach.

„Yeah." I said with a false smile on my face. I continued with undressing....

„Anyways I heared you hooked up with him, is it true ?" the black hair cheerleader shouted through the whole changing room, so everybody heared it and turned her head to me.

„You must've confound me with somebody." I said and looked down. I got into my Sport clothes, and they still asked my questions....

„I heared-„ one started.

„It's not true okay ?! Stop asking ! You're annoying me !" I said and shut the changing room behind me.

_Gosh, you're 2 days away from school and they're making up 100 rumors about you...._ I thought.

The Guys still had basketball practise, so I just sat on one of the top bleacher.

I had to admitt Troy really looks hot when he's practising....really hot. But I was not the only one who noticed that. All Cheerleaders were standing downstairs, were looking at him, too. And were giggling... From upstairs I heared that they were talking about me...

„No, Troy would never touch her. I mean look at her....she's a nerd." One cheerleader said and looked up to me. I pretened that I didn't notice that. I don't care what they said about me. It's my last year then I don't have to ever see them again. And besides, Troy and I know the Truth.....about how we leave people the impression of what we act to be.... The Bell rang and I saw how Troy looked around himself, trying to find me. I made my way downstairs.... He caught the eyes of the cheerleaders and they started to giggle and smiling again. So did he, a very little smile, which got bigger, when he saw me. But I didn't dare to smile back. The bell rang another time, meaning PE has officialy begun.

„Alright, guys pair up. It's time for practise !" he said and clapped in his hands.

„Who will be your partner ?" The black hair cheerleader asked Troy.

„Not you, Tesse. I'll pick the weakest." He said.

„That would be Tutor Girl..." the red hair cheerleader said.

„My name is Gabriella ! Red hair Bitch !" I said and walked to them. „G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-A ! Is that so hard to get ?!" I said angry.

„You just called me what ?!" she asked.

„Oh you want me to say that again ?!" I said and looked her in the eyes, „No Problem, Red Hair BITCH !" I said and checked her out.

„At least I'm not the one having pregancy rumors." She said and turned around.

„Oh right. But I don't have a fat ass. „ I said looked at her. She turned around to look at her ass, which didn't went well.

„Typical, cheerleader." I said and rolled my eyes.

„Enough !" Troys Dad shouted, the Coach. „We're here to practise, not to fight, aren't we ?"

„Yes, Coach !" we both said at the same time.

„Everbody pair up !" he said and claped in his hands, „And you Miss Montez, you'll be practising with Troy." He said and sat down on a bench.

Everybody got a ball and started to dribble the ball to his/her partner.

„So what was that about ?" Troy asked as he dribbled the ball to me.

„Do you know how many rumors there are about us ?" I asked him.

„No, and I don't even want to know." He said and I dribbled the ball to him.

„They're rumors about me being pregnant and that I hooked up with you." I said and got the ball dribbled to me again.

„Well one rumor is almost true." He said, he looked at me and dribbled the ball to me.

„Oh shut up !" I said and dribbled the ball back to him.

„So you're the weakest ?" he asked.

„Yeah, you don't know how much I hate basketball...." I admited.

„Even through about the thing about your dad ?" he asked.

„Yeah, I mean I love to watch it and everything. But I just can't play it !" I lied and dribbled the ball infront of me.

„But you can dribble, as I see." He said looking at the ball.

„And here's where my Talent ends." I lied once again and dribbled it back to Troy. „ I can't throw any baskets."

„Well you know that they're called baskets ! That's good. Mrs. Darbus calls them Touch-downs !" he said and I laughed.

„I guess Mrs. Darbus isn't into basketball..." I said.

„Come on, I show you how you throw a basket ." he said and got behind me. He placed his hands over mine, on the ball. He smelled good and I felt how I was getting , together we threw a basket.

„I can't believe it ! We just threw a basket !" I said, acting happy.

„It's really easy...." he said. I smiled at him and he returned that smile. Behind me back I heared the cheerleaders talking about us...

„Look !" one pointed to us.

„Oh, there's so something going on between them..." the blonde said."And I have to stop that !" she added and started to walk to us....

„Uhu, cheeleader alarm." I said as she came to us. Troy turned around and sighted. „How great."

„Hey Troy" she said in an inoccent voice and smiled evily at me.

„Hello, what do you want ? Do you need help ?" Troy asked and he looked at his dad, telling him to please free him. Jack got up and walked to us.

„No interrupting ! It's in the middle of practise. Go to your own partner Miss....." he said.

„Carmichael."

„Right, make your way to your partner !" he said and pointed to the lonely staying Girl...

„Thanks, dad." Troy said.

„No problem, besides I always hated Cheerleaders !"

„Me, too. They're soo annoying with their rumors and giggles." I said.

„Now that's one Girl who understands me !" he said and laughed. „Now start to practise again." He said and went away.

We threw a lot of baskets together and 30 Minutes later practise was over and the bell rang. Everybody made their way back to the changing rooms, including me.

„Hey, Montez !" Troy called and I turned around.

„Oh right and from him she lets her call whatever he wants...." the black hair cheerleader said and she passed me.

„What ?" I said and came nearer.

„You're not as bad as I thought you were." He said and smiled.

„Yeah, whatever." I said and smiled back.

„What's your next Class ?"

„I'm free, you ?"

„Also, want to keep practising ?" he asked and threw the ball at me.

„Getting privat practise from Troy Bolton ?! I'm so in." I said and started to dribble. He tried to get the ball but I turned around and threw a basket.

„Hey, you lied !" he protested.

„That's how the Game is played, babe." I said and showed him my tongue.

„Oh you're such a Player, Montez." He said and grabed my waist.

„Even I better player than you, Bolton." I said, giggled and he kissed me.

„Practise is over !" Jack called as he came in .

„I just teached her a little bit, you know she's pretty bad at basketball..." Troy said after he pulled away.

„Yeah and your Name is George Bush." I said and looked at him.

„Then let's see how good you really are. Play a one on one with Troy." Jack said. „If you're good you'll beat him, if not...well then not."

„Dad ! She's a Girl !" Troy protested.

„Wanna bet ?" I asked Troy.

„Sure 50 bucks, if you beat me. Deal ?"

„Deal." I said and shook his hand. I got the ball from his hands and started to dribble. „You're ready ?"

„Like I couldn't beat a Girl, please dad." He said and went to me. He tried to get the ball but I turned around, still dribbling. „Guess, you can't beat me !" I said and turned around, ran to the basket and threw it in . „Yes !" I said. „And now don't say you took easy." I said looking at him.

„How did you became so good ?"

„Well I practised a lot with the LA Lakers." I said and threw the ball to him.

„The LA Laker ?!" Troys dad asked.

„Yeah, my Dad's the Coach." I said and started to walk. „Oh and no need to give me the 50 bucks, I think Troy will need them more than me."

„You're an evil sometimes, Montez." He said.

„And you're an evil Jerk sometimes." I said and looked at him. He smiled. _Why did he smiled ?!_

„Why do you smile ?"

„I am your evil Jerk." He said with still the same smile on his face.

„True." I said and walked to the changing room. I got in and my whole stuff was a chaos. A note was lying next to them.

_I know you're secret. Will tell everyone if you won't go away from Troy._

_Xoxo Red hair Bitch._


	16. Hot Pictures

**Next Chapter ! Enjoy and please review !**

„Hello ?" I asked as I walked in and saw no one.

„We know your secret." The red hair bitch said.

„Ohhhhhh. And that would be ?" I asked her in interest.

„You sleeping with Troy." And I laughed, I had a ot of acting hours so I can get really good. I knew they'd pay off some time...

„Right and what would he want from me ?! I mean, I'm a Nerd. Not a hot Cheerleader." I said and looked at her. „Besides you don't even have a proof, so I guess you just invent something to cheer you up. Really poor, really." I said and turned around and walked out of the Gym.

The Bell rang and I started to run to Latin.....But too bad I was late.....

40 Minutes later the Class was over and I got detention for 5 Minutes after school.

My next hours were easy ones, Chemistry and Biology. Then I had lunch break which I spended in the Libary, to study a little bit. After Lunch break I had a double hour of math and then school was over, for everyone but me. I had 5 Minutes detention. I mean really how stupid is this ? I'm gonna sit down there for 5 Minutes ! Stupid, really.

5 Minutes later my stupid detention was over and I went to my locker, where I saw Troy leaning against it.

„I heared about the Cheerleader." He said.

„Oh really ? What did they told you ?" I and opened my locker.

„That we're sleeping with each other."

„Right, they made it like it was my ‚Secret'„I said „What did you say ?" I asked him after I got my stuff out and closed the locker door.

„I admitted it." He said.

„You WHAT ?!" I said in shock and looked at him.

„Chill, I was just joking. I denied it of course." He said and we both continued our way outside."So will you tell me now about your Dream ?" he asked and stoped.  
„No." I said and continued walking.

„Then I guess I have to admit your secret...." he said.

„You wouldn't dare." I said and turned around.

„Then tell me your dream." He said.

„Get into the car, I'll tell you when we're at my apartment." I said and we got into my car.

20 Minutes later we were in my apartment, I walked straight to the kitchen, to make us 2 cups of tea....

„So are you gonna tell me now ?" he said as he closed the door.

„You really want to know it that bad, don't you ?" I asked him as I put the hot water in the cups with the tea bolts...

„Yeah, you really scared me last night. You were all sweaty...." he said as he came into the kitchen...

„Fine, it all started with me walking in a hospital, some nurses were nodding at me and talking about me. Then I looked at myself, I was wearing a lab coat with a name sign saying....Dr. Gabriella Bolton. I guess that was the Greys Anatomy feeling...Anyways, I walked to the elevator where I saw your Brother again.

‚What do you want from me ?' I asked him, without looking into his eyes. And his answer was ‚What everybody wants.....you.' I turned away and saw him fading away, saying ‚I will always love you, more than he could ever do.' Confused I got out of the Elevator and suddenly I was in a surgery room, operating a patien...who turned out to be Terri." I said as I sat down with the cups of tea.

„Your Friend ?" he asked.

„Yeah...Anyways I cut her open and removed a part of her liver. Then I said ‚I'm done here. Could you stich her up, Dr. Grey ?' After that I got out of my scrubs."

„You've watched one too many episodes of GA."

„Yeah..." I said and took a sip of my tea. „ I washed my hands and suddenly out of nowhere my pager began to beep. I looked at it and it told me : Room 356. Like I knew who it was I started to run." I took another sip of the tea.

„Who was it ?" he said, listening to me 100 per cent.

„You'll see." I said with a smile. „So 5 minutes and 5 floors later I was at room 356, I saw you lying there....and smiling at me."

„Oh that's so totally me. „ he said with a smile.

„Really ? So I walked to you and said : ‚ You can't always bleep me ! I have things to do!' I closed the door before I walked to you, to get you some privacy.'You always scare me, when you do that.' I added.

‚Must be very important surgeries.' That was all you had to say, kind of weird to think of that now...anyways let's get back...

‚Of course they are. How's your leg ?' I asked you and sat next to your bed.

‚Still bad...' you said ‚But when you're around it always feels better.'

I smiled and looked at your patiens records....saying it's not going to get better in a while...

‚Well I guess you'll be here for a while...' I said as I closed it.

‚That's okay. I mean I can see you whenever I want.' You said.

‚Correction, when ever I have time.'

‚I know, you'll make time to see me and as long as I have your pager number I can bleep you whenever I want to.' You said and kissed me...

The door opened and a nurse came in...

‚Dr. Bolton we need you for a surgery...' she said as she looked at a patients record, then she looked up ‚Oh did I interupt into something ?'

‚No, it's okay. I'll be right there.' I said and got up.

‚I'll see you later, hotness.' You said with a grin.

‚Likewise.' I said and closed the door. I got the patients record and started to walk to the elevator, while I heared the nurses talking to each other :

‚I can't believe they're married for 5 years now.'

‚I know they still are in love...like the first day, I bet.'

With a smile on my face I got into the elevator. The doors closed and I saw your brother again.

‚You know, I still can't believe how you could marry him...' he said and I pushed the STOP button to talk about this.

‚Okay, I love him, okay ? Otherwise I wouldn't have married him !' I said as I turned around.

‚And otherwise you would never had that affiar with me, right ?'

‚What are you talking about ?' I said confussed, I couldn't. He's not my type....okay he may have your eyes but that's it.

‚Like you don't remeber....5 years ago. When you saw me in the elevator, I knew you liked me for that on. So the next night I went to your apartment and we both had hot sex in the kitchen.'

‚You're crazy, absolutly crazy.'

‚Fine, but if you won't get divorced from him, I will kill him !' he said and fade away.

‚I will kill him !' those words were ringing over and over again in my head.....

And then I got up." I said and took a sip of my tea „There you go, my dream. It's not a big deal, really..."

„That is some heck of a dream ! And you really remember every detail of it ?" he asked.

„Yeah, I have a good memory." I said.

„Good for you." He said and kissed me. „So Mrs. Bolton, huh ?"

„It was just a dream ! A stupid dream, I never should told you about !" I said.

„I like that idea..." he said dreamy.

„Oh stop it ! We only know each other for like 2 weeks..." I said and walked into my bedroom to get my macbook.

„We've known each other since preschool !" he said and followed me.

„Oh you know what I mean ! I mean yeah we've known each other for a while, but not that close."

„With that close you mean...."

„Hugging, Kissing and almost hooking up !" I said as I finally found my macbook. „What ?" I said as I saw this look.....this look of wanting...

He walked to me and kissed me hungryly (is that a Word ?)...

„How can I show you that you're more to me than just hugging, kissing and a almost hook up ?" he asked after the kiss.

„I don't know..." I said and looked down. He lifted my chin with his hands, his warm hands... I felt how I was getting cold...again.

„You wanna know a secret ?" he asked me and looked at me.

„Sure, as long as it is not dirty." I said and he smiled.

„You...you love me ?!" I asked, still in shock.

„Yeah, I do." he said and looked away.

Then the phone rang, thank god for that. I went to it and pick it up.

„Hello ?" I said.

„Hey Gabs, Tay and I are on our way to your apartment, but the officer won't let us in..." she said."Hold on I'm gonna give the phone to the officer so he can finally let us in." She said.

„Hello Mrs. Montez ?" I heared an adult male voice.

„Yeah, that's me. Let them in they're my Friends...oh and put them on my list."

„Okay, I will do."

A couple seconds later...

„We need to talk to you about something....we just got." She said and hung up then...

„Is everything okay ?" Troy asked as he came to my side.

„I don't know. Terri just called me and she said she and Tay have to talk to me about something..." I said worried.

„Then I guess I should go." He said and opened the door.

„Yeah, I'll see you."

„See you" he said and kissed me. I closed the door, still thinking of what that would be....

2 Minutes later my bell rang and I opened the door.

„What is this ?!" Terri said and showed me a Magazine cover. Showing me & Troy kissing in my house....with the candles...._Oh my GOSH !_

„Where did you get that ?! Oh my Gosh no ! Is there more ?! Please don't say there's more ! There can't be more ! Gosh he will kill me !" I said looking into Terris eyes.

„There is more, I mean just read the cover „Gabriella and her new Lover boy ! Exclusiv Photos in here !" Taylor said.

„Have you seen them already ?" I asked them.

„I didn't. But Tay did. I had to drive..." Terri said. I wrest away the magazine before I went into the Bathroom and locked the door.

„Hey why are you locking the door ?!" Terri asked and knocked on the door.

„Those pictures are very, very, very personal. Believe me, Terri. She'll be shocked. Come on let's make us some tea." Taylor said and I heared footsteps walking into the kitchen.

There I was, sitting on my bathroom floor...looking at a magazine, which would change my life...

I looked closer at the picture on the cover...

It was me and Troy kissing in my room, in LA. There were candles everywhere....Now that I looked closer I saw that we really looked like a happy couple, about to make love. _**Oh Gosh !**_

I opened the magazine and turned on page 5 to see more pictures...

And there they were, Pictures of me and Troy kissing hungrly, removing our clothes.... And then, thank god, there's a picture where I close the draps...thank god I did that.

Slowly I started to read the text which was under the Pictures...

„_**Gabriella's getting hot with her new Lover !"**_

Oh my Gosh, that's one sentence. I couldn't get myself to read futher. I unlocked the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

„And what does it say ?!" Terri asked as I came into the kitchen.

„Don't know." I said and placed the magazine on the table.

„You haven't read it ?!" Tay asked.

„No too shocked by the Pictures." I said as I got myself a cup of tea. „But could you tell me what it says ?" I asked Taylor.

„Well...." Taylor said.

„Oh I'll read it to you, no problem, sista !" Terri said happyly as she opened the magazine her chin nearly dropped. „Wow that are some hot pictures !" she said and looked at me. „Is Troy really that hot, how he looks on that pictures ?"

„Even hotter." I said with a smile on my face and then it went again into the shock condition. Oh Gosh, Pictures of me and him in People magazine....he's gonna kill me....

„Okay are you ready ?" she asked me and I nodded.

„Gabriella's getting hot with her new Lover !

We have exclusiv Pictures of Gabrielas new Lover ! They arrived on Monday at the airport, seeing holding hands. Thousands of paparrazzi were there, trying to get a picture of them....

One day later we saw Gabriella in the studios, and once again paparazzi were following her, every step.

„She's here to record her 2nd album !" her producer said in an interview with us.

Gabriella was also seen holding hands with him. „He had his hands around her waist all the time they were talking in studio." An insider told us.

2 hours later Gabriella rushed in her Range Rover and drove off. We saw how she entered the house and a couple of minutes later she went out again, looking confused. She went to the park to get some fresh air : Picture on the left !

5 Minutes later she went home. 30 Minutes later we saw her upstairs kissing hungryly a boy in her bedroom....Seconds after that she closed the Windows with drapes.

They 2 looked in love, and looked like they were about to make love.

„I'm really happy for Gabriella." Kobe, of the LA Lakers said.

„I'm sure we'll see him more often now." Bryan added.

So seems like Gabriella Montez is in love, again. Who is this mysterious Boy ? And the more important thing is, how strong is their relationship ?

Our best Luck, seems like you got a hottie body for yourself." Terri ended reading it out for me.

„I can't believe this ! They never said that ! None of them ! Not Bryan, not Kobe and not Tommy ! They just made up something !" I said angryly.

„But they just made up on what they say ? Or did they made up everything ?" Taylor asked.

„Just the talking....I guess the rest's right...somehow." I said and looked into my tea..."How many people do you think will read this ?" I asked and looked at Terri.

„As you Friend I would say not much. But as a Person I would say probably everyone. I mean you're on the Cover of People magazine !"

„Arghhh! My life is ruined !" I said as I got my hands into my hair. „I never wanted that ! I wanted to be treated normaly. Like you guys."

„But you are not normal, in every possible way....Do you think Troy knows ?" Tay asked me.

„No, he was here just before you guys came." I said.

„Oh really ? I didn't mean to interup you guys." Terri said.

„I was thankful you called me, you had the perfect timing." I said looking at her with kind of sad eyes...

„Why those sad eyes ?" Taylor asked. „Is everything alright ?"

„Sort of." I said and looked at my tea again.

„What do you mean „sort of" ?" Terri asked.

„Well before you called me he told me something...." I said as I got up and walked to the window.

„Oh oh...He told you what ? Was it something bad ? Because if it was I'll kill him !" Taylor said.

„No, it wasn't bad" I said as I turned around with now little tears in my eyes. „He told me he loved me." I said and smiled.

„Oh my Gosh !" Terri said.

„That's so a totally OMG Moment ! „ Terri said.

„What did you say ?" Tay asked.

„Nothing I got to the phone." I said.

„But do you love him ?" Terri asked.

„I don't know. I mean I like him a lot, but you know it's hard for me to open up... and you know, that I told him about what I am, but still it's hard to control myself when ever I'm with him...alone." I said and turned around again. Looking outside....seeing Troys Brother again, holding the magazine and calling someone.

In shock I dropped my cup with the hot tea in it. „Damn !" I screamed as I felt the hot tea on my feet. I looked up again and he was gone. But I swear he was there....it was him, again.

„Are you okay ?" Terri said as she walked to the window, „Who did you saw ?" she asked me.

„No one..." I said and walked to my phone again.

„Who are you going to call ?" Taylor asked .

„Troy." I said.

„Well then we better go. See ya in school." Terri said and they both went outside.

„See ya." I said and closed the door.

„Hello ?" came his voice from the receiver.

„Hey Troy it's me. Are you still on the road ?" I asked him and walked to the window in the living room.

„Yep, still driving you want me to pull over ?" he asked.

„Just change directions." I said.

„Where to ?"

„Newstation, look out for people magazin. Grab it, don't think or say anything. Just grab it and come to my apartment okay ?" I asked him, hoping he won't ask why I say this...

„Okay." He said.

„Oh and don't read it !"

„I won't I promise." He said and we both hang up.


	17. I'm ready when you are

20 Minutes later my bell rang and I opened the door.

„Okay, think first, then tell." I said as I saw the confused look in Troys eyes. 10 seconds later he finally spoke up...

„What is this ?" he asked.

„A Magazine, showing us. Hot, about to have sex." I said .

„I know that ! But what will happen ?"

„I can tell you what will happen." I said and got up. „Everyone will read this stupid magazine, because it's PEOPLE ! Everyone read this freakin' magazine ! I mean this is PEOPLE MAGAZINE ! And they caught US ! Not me and you, US ! Do you understand what I'm saying ?! Everything will be ruined ! Everything ! Everyone will know who I am. Everyone will know about us !" I said while I walked from left to right.

„So what ?!" he said still sitting on the Couch.

„So what ?! Aren't you...I don't know shocked, surprised, angry, mad or anything ?!"

„Angry and mad are the same."

„Well now you can see how confused, mad, surprised, shocked and...well confused I am !"

„Calm down, Brie. Nothing has happened." He said while he got up.

„Are you serious ?! Nothing has happened ?! Those freakin' paparazzi people nearly caught us having sex ! For the first time, not to mention." I said.

„Lucky we, you closed the windows with darpes."

„But just imagine I wouldn't have done that !"

„I don't want to imagine that...it would be a skandal."

„It already is ! And I'm just waiting till my Dad calls ! Or even better my bigger brother ! They will kill me !" I said.

„Oh come on. They must've know you already had sex."

„Yeah, but they never saw me nearly doing it ! And now everyone will see it ! Or nearly anyway.I don't want to know what will happen tomorrow in school !" Then it hit me. School ! Damn ! „Oh my Gosh, School ! Students ! They will all know ! What will you do ?" I asked him.

„What will I do ? It's more like what will WE do."

„You still want to be with me ? Even after those Pictures ?"

„Of course. I don't care about them. Look at the bright side, I'm Mr. Mysterious." He said and smiled.

„That's not a bright side ! They will search for your name until they found it and then they'll search for some bad detail."

„Lucky me I don't have any."

„You've never done anything bad ?"

„Well....there's one thing I did, actually still do."

„And that would be ?"

„Loving you."

„That's not a bad thing." I said and kissed him.

„I love you, Gabriella."

„I can't say it. I'm sorry Troy." I said and saw the hurt in Troys eyes. „If I would say it now, it would mean nothing. Because I would only say it to make it up to you. I don't want it to be like this...." I said and looked down. I didn't want to hurt him... but I did.

„If you want to I could stay over tonight." He said, trying to change the topic.

„That would be nice, but what will your parents say ?" I asked him and looked up to him.

„Oh they're used to me being here. I told them about LA, by the way."

„And ? What did they say ?" I asked curiously.

„Which comment do you wanna hear first ? Dads or Moms ?"

„Dads please."

„ ‚Why haven't you brought me with you ?! I always wanted to meet them !'" he said and we both laugh.

„And what did your mom say ?"

„'You really love her, don't you ?'" he said and smiled.

„She really sees through you, doesn't she ?" I asked him.

„Yeah, she's the only one, besides you." He said and looked at me. „So do you think your dad will call you tonight ?"

„No, he's probably too busy with the Lakers. And Brother will be probably studying right now."

„Good." He said and kissed me passionated. „You don't think paparazzi are here, do you ?"

And at that point I thought of Troys Brother again and looked around, drapes were everywhere infront of the windows.

„No, besides there're drapes infront of every window."

„You really think of everything, don't you ?" he said and carried me into my bedroom (bridalstyle).

„You know if you're a celebrity you just have to think of everything...."

„Then I better get used to it, since I'm with one." He said and sat me down on my bed.

„You really should." I said and kissed him intensiv.....

The next day we woke up, still dressed. It was, of course nothing more than that. He knew, we couldn't and he respects it. I still wasn't feeling good about it. But I had no choice.

We got up and got dressed very quickly. We got into our cars and drove to the East High. We both stoped infront of the big East High doors.

„Are you ready ?" I asked him.

„I'm ready when you are." He said and looked at me.

I took a deep breath, I knew I couldn't go back. I had to walk through these doors, which will change my whole life. The worst thing is not only mine, Troys also.

„Good then let's go." I said and laced my hand with his.

We went through the door and everyone looked at us.

„I can't believe he's with her ?!" one Girl said.

„Oh stop it ! They're so cute ! And obviously hot !" the other said.

„That must've been great sex they had." A girl said behind me...

„Just ignore them." Troy whispered in my ear.

„I'm trying really, but this is ridiculous." I said.

And there she was, the red Hair Bitch, heading right for us.

„So the rumors are true ?" She said looking at me.

„Oh, right you expect me to say something ?! Well I'm not going to ! Read the magazine and take a look at those pictures. They tell everything." I said. „Because a picture is worth a thousand words." I added.

„Come on, I have nothing left to say." I said and looked at Troys impressed look.

„You really don't care about being popular, do you ?"

„Nope."

„What you just did was amazing ! Really."

„I just did what I had to." And then the Bell rang.

„What's your Class ?" Troy asked me.

„Biology."

„Damn, I have Chemistry. See ya later." He said and kissed me. Maybe this isn't so bad after all....that everyone knows it of course.

2 Minutes later I got to my locker, seeing Terri and Tay waiting for me.

„Hey guys !" I said and opened it.

„We just heared what you said to RHB !" Terri said .

„RHB ? What's that ?" I said and closed my locker, after I got out my stuff.

„The short cut for Red Hair Bitch." Tay answered my question.

„Right. And ?" I asked her.

„Everyone has talked about the Magazine before you 2 came, then about you 2 when you arrived and now they are talking about your conversation with RHB."

„Well then let's hope they don't get anything new to gossip about." I said and walked into the Classroom. Seeing again, people talking about me...and this conversation.

„I can't believe she said that !" the Girl behind me said.

„Yeah...me,too."

I turned around. „Look it was just a conversation, nothing more." I said.

„It wasn't just a conversation. It was the _way_ you told her what to do."

„I haven't told her anything."

„Pictures tell more than a thousand words ? Yeah really is nothing..."

„It was just a sentence."

„A Sentence, like you knew what you could say and what not." The other girl said.

„Maybe I do know what to say and what not." I said and turned around.

Then I saw Michelle coming in and she sat next to me.

„I heared, seems like RHB was right..." she whispered to me.

„Yeah, seems like it." I said half listening..."Wait, did you just said RHB ? How did you get that ?"

„Your Friends and you aren't so unpopular as you think...." she said and the bell rang again, meaning Class has begun....

45 Minutes later Class was over and I started to pack my stuff...

„What are you doing at lunch break ?" I asked Michelle.

„Eating and sitting at a table." She answered.

„You can sit with me and my Friends."

„Terrisa and Taylor, right ?"

„Yeah, those 2. They will like you, you're nice." I said and grabed my bag. After grabing my bag , I made my way out...

„Is Troy going to be there, too ?" She asked and I turned around.

„Maybe, we'll see. Aren't you gonna come ?" I said and smiled.

„Where to ? „ She said and smiled back.

„To PE, we have that now, remember ?" I asked.

„Oh, right yeah, PE totally forgot. I'm still not used to my schedule."

„That's okay, as long as you're with me you won't get lost." I said, „Now come on, we don't want to be late do we ?"

„Not really. Let's go."

We both made our way to the Girls Changing room, where the RHB was already changing....

„Seems like the Cheerleaders are already here..." Michelle whispered to me.

„I guess..." I said and walked to the back of the Changing room.

„Aren't you gonna say anything ?" the RHB asked me.

„What is there left to say ?" I asked her.

„So you don't care that Troy hooked up with all the Cheerleaders and you had his first time with him..."

„I don't care, besides he wasn't my first one." I said as I got into my Sportswear.

„Yeah, right. Which looser would take you ?!" she said.

_Just ignore her and control yourself, _I thought.

I waited until Michelle was done and together we made our way to the gym.

„She really is a bitch." Michelle said.

„Yeah, she really is, Michelle."

„Oh call me Chelle."

„Okay." I said and smiled.

„So...Troy wasn't you first ?"

„No he wasn't. Defenitly not." I said as we entered the Gym.

I saw that the Basketball player still practised so me and Chelle went to the side, not wanting to interupt them.

„Hey, Gabstar ! „ Chad said and I turned around.

„What ?" I asked.

„Wanna play against us ?" he asked and threw the ball into my direction.

„I wish you luck." Chelle said.

„No need, I already got Troy, I'm gonna get the others ,too." I said.

„How ? I mean they're good."

„Let's just say I had extra Training..." I said and made my way to them. „Don't you think it's a little bit unfair ?" I asked them.

„Unfair, why's that ?" Chad asked.

„Well it's a 3 against one. That's unfair."

„Alright you get Troy." Chad said.

„Now, we're gonna beat you !" I said as Troy walked to me.

„You've already beaten me, and those 2 are nothing compare to me." He said.

„Hey, watch your ego, Troy !" Chad said.

„But he's right." I said with a smirk.

„Ready ?" Troy asked.

„Ready. Are you 2 ?" I asked them.

„We are." Chad and Zeke said at once.

5 Minutes later Troy and I were playing really good, leaving Chad and Zeke in amazement. 2 Minuter later it was official, Chad and Zeke have lost against a Girl and her Boyfriend !

„Wooo !" Michelle screamed and made her way to me.

„I can't believe you won !" Chad said.

„I told you she was good." Troy said.

„She's not good, she's amazing !" Zeke said.

„Where did you learned that ? Did Troy teached you ?"

„Nope, I got teached by some really really other cool guys."

„Who are ?" Zeke asked and I looked at Troy.

„The LA Lakers." He said.

„You're kidding right ?!" Chad asked.

„Nope, my Dad's the Coach." I said.

„Now that would explain the magazine." Chelle said.

„Who are you, blonde Girl ?" Chad asked, checking her out.

„Michelle. I'm new."

„I noticed." Zeke said.

„Fresh Meat ? You so gotta show her everything, Gabi."

„I will show her EVERYTHING ."

„Are you guys talking about something, which I don't know ?" Zeke asked.

„Zeke you're here since, what 5 years and still haven't seen it ?"

„It's a secret between me and the Guys." Troy said.

„Right and Gabi knows about it...how come ?!" Chelle asked.

„Let's just say I designed it." I said and the next second the bell rang and the Coach came.

He clapped into his hands and started to scream, just like we all know him....

„Alright guys ! No time for small talk ! No time for flirting ! It's time to play ! Grab all a ball and a Partner !" he said.

„You're with me ?" Troy asked as Chelle was away.

„Sorry, gotta protect Chelle from RHB." I said.  
„RHB ? What's that suppose to mean ?"

„Red hair Bitch." Chelle said and gave me the ball.

„Right." He said and nodded.

„Oh are you talking about me ?" The Red hair bitch said as she made her way to us. „I guess I'll take the blonde then ?!"

„She's with me." I said and grabed her hand.

„Oh then I can get Troy ?" she said surprised and looked at me. „Just like old times, isn't it Troy ?" she said and grined at me.

„No, not really." He said and I walked away.

„Come on, let's play." I said and threw the ball at her.

„Do you think everything will be alright, between them ?" Michelle asked and looked at them.

„No, that's why I'm gonna keep an eye on them." I said still looking at them. I could see how Troys Look was screaming for help, but I couldn't do anything, could I ? Partner is partner.

I heared everything she thought, how hot he was...how cute he looked like when he was screaming and how badly she wanted to hook up with him. I shook my head like I could just throw them away.

„You okay ?" Chelle asked me, but I still looked at RHB, who's name was still unknown to me... „I guess someone is jealous." She said and looked at me.

_Jealous._ I never thought of that. Because I never was jealous. I decided to give 30 % of my attention to Chelle, so we could play a little bit. The rest of it, well that was with the Red Hair Bitch and her thoughts, which I didn't enjoy to hear.

40 Minutes later PE was over and it was an hilarious hour ! Everytime the RHB wanted to come near Troy, he just got himself away. They didn't talk the whole time and when they did it was usally Troy saying „ Don't you get anything right ?!" he was so annoyed by her....

Basketball with Chelle was great by the way. She's okay, not good but not bad either.

After we got changed we made our way to the Cafeteria.

„I'm so happy we have lunch break now." Chelle said.

„Yeah me,too." I said as we entered the Cafeteria.

I saw something I never expected....Terrisa and Taylor were sitting next to Troys and Chads, at the same Table !

„Do you see that ?" I asked Chelle, who was still picking out her food.

„No, what ?" she asked and looked up, „Are that Terrisa and Taylor at Troys and Chads table ?" she sounded just as shocked as I was.

„Yeah..." I said, still staring at them. „Come on let's go."

As we made our way through the whole Cafeteria, everybody talked about us, yeah and this time not about the Magazine OR about the connversation with the RHB. They talked about me and Troy and that I had my first time with him, which isn't true.

„I'm so gonna kill her ! „ I said as I got to the table.

„Kill who ?" Taylor asked.

„The RHB ! She's telling everybody that Troy was my first !"

„He wasn't ?" Chad asked in surprised.

„No ! Of course not ! „ I said and sat down. „Oh and this is by the way Michelle, we can call her Chelle."

„I already know you guys."

„How come you know us ?" Terrisa asked.

„Yeah I mean we're not popular.. or anything." Taylor said.

„Apparently we're more popular than we thought." I said.

„Have you already showed her ?" Troy asked.

„Nope, haven't got time. Has Zeke a plan what that could be ? Or is he still clueless ?"

„Still Clueless." Chad said.

„When will you show her ?" Terri asked.

„When's your next free period ?" I asked looking at chelle.

„I have the next now free."

„Great, me too."

„I have a free Period now, also!" Troy said he said as he got near the gang.

„Then we can show her together." I said as I looked at him.

„Okay, cool."

10 Minutes later we were done with eating and were just talking about stuff...

Then the bell rang and everybody got up. Troy, Chelle and I went into an empty hallway....

„What are we doing here ?" Chelle asked.

„Just wait and follow us." Troy said.

5 Minutes later we were on our secret Roof. It was full of flowers.

„Wow this is beautiful...." she said looking around. „You designed it ?" she asked looking at me.

„Well kind of. The Science Club did it, for the Win of the Chamionships last Year. And I'm the leader so I had to decided what we're gonna do up here..." I said.

„That's sooo cool. And just the Basketball player know about this ?"

„And the Science Club." Troy said.

„Oh and Zeke still doesn't know. I don't really know why." I said and smiled. „You can really relax up here, it's good to just think..." I said and looked at Troy who smiled...and I smiled back.

„How long do you know each other ?"

„Since Pre-school." I said.

„Wow, that's a really long time. And you just now got together ?"

„Well If there wasn't Mrs. Grace we still would hate each other to death."

„Huh ?"

„She decided to let me and Troy do a Project. To define the word Romance. We first weren't really pleased with it. But then he studyed and well we kind of got to know each other." I said, not giving away too much.

„Oh, please ! Who are you trying to kid ? There must've been more ! „ Chelle said and sat on a bench.

„I took her out on a date at our 2nd. Period." He said.

„And ?" Chelle asked.

„It was great, well it looked great. The actual date was..."

„Well it didn't turn out, how I wanted it to be..." Troy ended my sentence.

„Well it wasn't that bad, was it ? I mean we you know....we talked." I said and looked at him.

„Tell me more !"

„He didn't gave up and since we had a Deal ,that he will play with the LA lakers, we went to LA....and the Pictures turned out." I said and sat next to her.

„You really don't like to talk about your privacy, do you ?"

„It's my privacy, it's no one's buisness expect mine." I said.

„True. You know what ? I think I'm gonna go to the Libary..." she said and got up from the bench.

„Okay, you know the way back, right ?" I asked her.

„Sure. I'll see you around." She said as she walked down the steps...As soon as she was gone Troy turned to me.

„You think she'll tell anyone ?" he asked.

„You mean a journalist ? No I don't think so....Well at least I hope, she won't tell anyone..." I said as I made my way from the bench to him.

„Same here." He said and kissed me.

„So how was practise with the Red Hair Bitch ?" I asked him and he hugged me.

„You know, she actually is called Angelina." He said and I looked up, confused. „And it was awfull ! This Girl can't even throw a basket !" he said.

„Angelina, huh ? I rather call her RHB."

„Me, too." He said and kissed me again.

„So how was your day so far ? „ I asked him after the kiss, „Did anyone asked you about us ?"

„Nearly everybody."

„And what did you say ?"

„It's not your buisness."

„Good Answer."

„I learned it from a celeb." He said as he laced his hand with mine.

„So what are you doing now ?" I asked him as we walked through the hallways.

„Going to my next Class..."

„Wrong answer." I said.

„What are you planing ?" he asked.

„Well since it's Friday and we have 2 more Classes to go to I was thinking that we could go somewhere else..."

„You and skipping school ? Never thought of this."

„What can I say, you bring out the worst of me." I said with a grin on my face.  
„And you the best of me." He said and smiled, „So what do you wanna do ?" he asked.

„I booked 2 Tickets to NY. I have to do something there tomorrow and I thought maybe we could go there a little earlier..."

„New York, huh ? Sounds good..."

„I know it does..." I said and kissed him.

„When's our flight ?" he asked me after the kiss.

„In 2 hours, which means-„

„we have to hurry once again." He saidn finishing my sentence.

„Exactly." I said and I got into my car." Come to my apartment, when you're done with packing."

„Will do." he said as he got into his car.

We both drove off and 10 Minutes later I was at home, which looked like a mess. My front door was wide open and I was shocked.

In shock I realized that my „Lyric" Room was wide open and all my Lyrics were still there....Seems like someone searched for something. I walked into my bathroom and saw a text message on my Mirror written in my favorite Lipstick, damn I really liked it....

„I'll follow you everywhere. And I will tell everyone about your Secret."

And once again I had a Problem....Which damn secret is it ?

As I walked to my Livingroom I suddenly noticed that there were pictures of me everywhere on the floor, I felt like I was in Scream or some other kind of Horror Movie. I picked them up and looked at them....They showed me what I did in the Morning, what I did in the Evening ....all one week ago. But there wasn't a single Picture of me & Troy...thank god there wasn't. I walked into my Closet, seeing it was untouched. I quickly got my suitcase and packed in all my warm clothes, for the cold NY weather...

2 Minutes later I heared Footsteps on the Floor....

„What the hell happened here ?!" I heared Troys Voice coming nearer to me...


	18. You want me to kill him ?

**Enjoy reading and review ! Sorry for taking so long...**

_We both drove off and 10 Minutes later I was at home, which looked like a mess. My front door was wide open and I was shocked._

_In shock I realized that my „Lyric" Room was wide open and all my Lyrics were still there....Seems like someone searched for something. I walked into my bathroom and saw a text message on my Mirror written in my favorite Lipstick, damn I really liked it...._

„_I'll follow you everywhere. And I will tell everyone about your Secret."_

_And once again I had a Problem....Which damn secret is it ?_

_As I walked to my Livingroom I suddenly noticed that there were pictures of me everywhere on the floor, I felt like I was in Scream or some other kind of Horror Movie. I picked them up and looked at them....They showed me what I did in the Morning, what I did in the Evening ....all one week ago. But there wasn't a single Picture of me & Troy...thank god there wasn't. I walked into my Closet, seeing it was untouched. I quickly got my suitcase and packed in all my warm clothes, for the cold NY weather..._

_2 Minutes later I heared Footsteps on the Floor...._

„_What the hell happened here ?!" I heared Troys Voice coming nearer to me..._

„I have no Idea, but if I should guess, I would say the Stalker...."

„Did my brother take anything ? Because if he did I'll kill him !"

„He didn't take anything, he searched for something..." I said looking up to him, „ And they're pictures of me in the living room, it's really weird...."

„I told you he takes pictures of you ."

„Do you think I should move out ?"

„Out of this awesome apartment ?! Are you kidding me ? No!"

„But he will continue this, and may be doing something more..."

„Like what ?"

„Like break into my apartment...." I said without thinking, „ Oh right he already did that. But who knows what he's up to next !"

„But he won't do more."

„How do you know ? What if he breaks into my apartment at night and then he rapes me !"

„He won't do that."

„What if Luke comes and does that ?! Ever thought of that ?!" I said...._Shit I shouldn't mention Luke..._

„You're scared of him, huh ? You shouldn't be. You're a half vampire he should fear you."

„Yeah, but like you said, we're half vampire and that doesn't say I can't be afraid."

„True." He said looking one more time around this apartment..."Let's go." He said and grabed my suitcase.

I got my keys and closed the door behind me. The Elevator came and we both went in....We haven't talked the whole time until we were at the Airport, both checking in...

„Excuse me, Miss." The man said.

„Yeah ?" I said as he snapped me out of my thoughts...

„Do you want to sit next to the man which was before you ?"

„Yeah, I do. If that's possibile."

„It is.." he said as he gave me my passport back, „Have a nice flight."

We went into your plane and lift off...

4 hours of flying and we still haven't spoken to each other...partly we didn't knew what to say and party we didn't knew how we would react on each other words. The plane landed and we got our luggage. This time there were just about 15 Paparazzi...we handeled it easily....

We got into the car, which was waiting outside and drove off...

„Where are we driving to ?" Troy asked.

„Plaza, then I'm going to have to record some things...I have a new song which would match Jordan Sparks..."

„Who's Jordan ?"

„A Newcomer and she's great. I just have to record the Song...the problem is that it's a duett and I don't have a partner so I thought...." I looked up to him "Maybe you could sing with me."

„Me and singing ? I never was good at that....I don't know..."

„Oh come, on. It's just one Song...."

„Alright, what's the Song titel ?"

„No air"

„And it's about..."

„A break up..."

„I don't want to know from where you got that Idea." He said and looked outside the window.

„It wasn't because of him."  
„Then because of what ?" he said looking now at me....expecting me to give him an answer instead I just said...

„It just popped into my head. I don't know I just got the Idea...."

„Really ?!"

„Really."

„Good." He said and looked out of the Window again.

There it was again....this silence I hated....

„What have I done to you ?"

„What ?" he said looking confused.

„Have I done anything wrong ? Because you haven't talked to me....and I don't know why."

„I'm just not in the mood of talking right now..."

„It's because of your brother, isn't it ?" I said reading his mind.

„Stop reading my mind !"

„Sorry....." I said looking now down....

„Maybe he will go crazy...I don't know. I don't want anything to happen to you..." he said, still looking outside the window.

„It won't....but we can kill him if you want." I said jokey.

„What ?!" he said and looked at me.

„It was a Joke." I said seriously.

„Oh right..." he said and looked out of the window again...

The driver pulled over and we got out.

„Where are we ?" Troy asked.

„You'll see." I said and opened the door....

„Shouldn't we drive to the Plaza ?"

„Plans change..." I said as we got in.

„That's your record label ?" he asked after he saw how big this building actually is....more than 80 people were working in the hallway...

„No, it's just a building from them, my record label is in LA." I said. „Hey, Kristen. Is a Recording Studio free ?"

„Oh hey Gabriella. Let's see...." Kristen said and looked at the computer..."Yep, studio 45 is free."

„Great, for how long ?"

„You have 2 hours for yourself." She said and Troy and I went to the Elevator...

„So do you even produce your own songs ?" Troy asked me as we entered the Studio.

„Usally they're my Songs, but they don't end up on my Album. I sell them to other artists..." I said. „Okay I already have the melody here, so we just have to go in the recording room and sing the lyrics." I said and gave him a copy of the „No Air" Lyrics.

„Okay." He said and we both went into the recording room.

„Your text is the yellow one .Are you ready ?" I asked him as we both got our headphones on.

„Yeah." He said.

I switched on the music and we both sang : „Tell me how am I suppose to breath with no Air"

Then I continued „

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh"

Then he took a deep breath and started to sing :

„I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

If there was a way that I can make you understand"

I was impressed, he has an amazing voice !

Then I sang again :

„But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe"

Then we both sang :

„Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air[ohhh]

No air, air[nooo]

No air, air[oh a]

No air, air"

Troy looked at me and I could see that he was having fun....

He started to sing again

„I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real"

Then I sang :

„But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care"

And we both sang now with much more passion than in the first bridge....

„So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air[oohhh]

No air, air[oohhh]

No air, air[nooo]

No air, air[No more]

It's no air, no air

ohhhhh baby

ooohhhhh It's no air, no air

Hey [ohh] no aiiiiir [ohhh]

ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

no breathing[no breathing]

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

it's no air no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air[ohhh]

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air"

After the Song we both were ut of breath and just smiled. One song, 2 singers and one amazing result...

Suddenly we heared clapping hands outside and we both looked through the glass plate.

„Tommy ?! What are you doing here ?" I said and we both went out of the recording room...

„It's not easy to catch you, you know that Miss Montez ?"

„I try to hide." I said jokey.

„Amazing Song, for which artist ?" he asked.

„I thought maybe Jordan Sparks. I just recorded it with Troy..."

„The Newcomer ? Are you sure ?"

„Yeah, just think of it : Jordan Sparks and...." I thought for a moment, „Chris Brown. He would match perfectly with her Voice. Just think of it."

„Mhm....that sounds good. Listen I have another Duet for you. You guys wanna record it now ?"

„What's the titel ?" Troy asked.

„You are the music in me." He said and gave us the lyrics. We both looked at it and sang at the same time : „You are the music in me" and then we both laughed.

„It's good. We'll record it." I said and we both went back to the recording room...The Music started to play and we started to sing ....

(Gabriella and Troy)

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

(Gabriella)

A single voice

(Troy)

Above the noise

(Gabriella)

And like a common thread

You're singing to me

(Troy)

When I hear my favorite song

I know we belong

Coz you are the music in me

(Gabriella)

It's living in all of us

It's here because

You are the music in me

Na na na na

Na na na na na na na

You are the music in

Na na na na

Na na na na na na na

You are the music in

Are the music in

(Troy and Gabriella)

Your harmony to the melody

Is echoing inside

My head

(Troy)

When I hear my favorite song

I know we belong

Coz you are the music in me

(Gabriella)

It's living in all of us

It's here because

You are the music in me me me me me me me me me me me me me me

Na na na

You are the music in

Na na na na

Na na na na na na na

You are the music in me-e-e-e-e

Yeahhhhh

The Music ended to play and we got out of the recording booth....

„Great Song !" I said.

„Great singers !" Tommy said.

„Is Jordan somewhere around here ?" I asked as I grabed my bottle of water...

„She's just in recording Studio...to record some songs..." he said, but I could tell he was lying.

„Who's songs ?" I asked.

„She's in studio 35, you can go and give her the demo." He said with a smile on his face.

„Okay..." I said confused, something was up...I just couldn't tell what.

3 Minutes later me and Troy were at Studio 35...

As we entered a fimiliar Melody came and Jordan started to sing the Bridge, matching to the beats of the Song....

_No Attention Was Given_

_No Affection From Yuo To Heal The Hurt_

_I Was Hoping_

_I Was Wishing_

_Just To Listen And To Hear Those Words_

And the background vocals played....

_[chorus]_

_You're In Love, But That's Not What It Was_

_All Those Times That Passed By With No Signs_

_And Now You're Telling Me_

_You Miss Me, Boy Why Couldn't I See?_

_And My Heart Don't Agree With What You're Telling Me_

„Wow, who's song is that ?!" Troy asked, still surprised by the words...

„Mine. That's my Song ! Why does she record it ?!" I asked the producer.

„Tommy gave us a couple of Songs from you and we recorded them...." he said.

„A _**Couple ?!**_" I asked in shock.

„Yeah, we recorded „Now you tell me", „Freeze", „One Step at a Time", „Shy Boy" and „Tattoo" ." he simply said.

„Oh right. You're lucky I have another Song for her, a duet she should do it with Chris Brown." I said and gave him the demo + the lyrics.

He read it for a moment and then looked up to me.

„Okay, good. We'll record it, it sounds good." He said and I left the recording studio, along with Troy.

„You wrote that Song ?!" he asked me as we went outside.

„Yeah, impressed ?!" I asked.

„Totally. That song is amazing !" he said.

„Thanks..." I said. „Anyways let's go to our hotel...." I said.

„Has your dad already called ?" he asked before he opened the door.

The Paparazzi were screaming my name, distracted me, so I couldn't answer the Question before we got into the car.

„No he hasn't." I lied. The thruth was, I switched off my phone, since the news broke out....

„Gabriella..."

„Okay, okay I switched my Cellphone off....." I said.

„Then switch it on again !" he said as if it was that easy to do...

„Then switch it on again !" I echoed, „It's not that easy, you know. I don't wanna face him, just imaging what he's gonna say already drives me crazy, finally hearing it will give me a heart attack !" I protested.

„Gabriella, switch it on !" he said loudly.

„Okay, okay...." I said as I switched it on. No E-mails...." See No one called me !" I said.....and then I realized that my Cell hung.... „I think my cell phone's broken...." I said as I looked at the display, which said 45 voicemails. and 20 e-mails unread. „Great, just great." I mumbled.

„Listen to them." He said.

„Okay...."

44 Voicemails were just my Brother, telling me that my Dad will kill me...over and over and over again....

But the 45 was a Voicemail from my Dad :

_Gabriella Maria Montez ! Do you even thought a Moment at what do did ?! I really don't know how to start...Oh right I got a start._

_First of all : I said he's a good Player, at the basketball field not at other things ! I hope you guys were save ! _

**I smiled at that Sentence, yep that was so typical Dad....**

_But as your Father I have one thing to say : Are you insane ?!_

_Do you know what you did ?! How that will look on me ?! I'm the Coach of the LA Lakers ! And my Daughster is sleeping with a „mysterious Guy" ! I can't believe what you did ! You won't go anywhere until I allow you ! From now on you'll stay at your apartment in Alberqueue ! Without Troy ! I have my Eyes everywhere ! Paparazzi's are everywhere ! No Troy, you hear me ?! Not now, not in the next 5 Minutes , never ever AGAIN ! And If I'll catch you with him, Hell is going to be your third Name ! You're grounded until the Situation is died away !_

And than the Line went dead. I was shocked, truely shocked and scared.

„We have to go back to Alberqueue." I said without even looking at Troy.

„What ?!" he asked.

„I said we have to go back to Alberqueue. NOW !" I said, louder this time.

The Driver heared me and drove to the JFX Airport...

„What did he say ?" Troy asked, but I was unable to speak. I just handled him my Cellphone and pressed the replay button on it...

5 Minutes later, he had the same look on his eyes, just like I had them on mine...

„We so need to get back." He said, still shocked.

„Welcome to my life, honey." I said and smiled, for the first time since the Voicemail.

20 Minutes later we were on the plane again, flying back.

„Your father scares me." He finally said after 30 minutes of silence.

„Yeah, he always does that with my Boyfriends." I said.

„He also did that with Luke ?" he asked.

„No...not with him. He knew that wouldn't last so long...."

„It last 2 years !"

„Oh well you know...." I said. „He didn't like him that much...."

„He did knew about you 2, didn't he ?!"

„Of course he knew ! It's just he never saw pictures of us...like those of us now.... and he never actually saw him.....you know he never really got to know him..."

„Oh, right. That explains everything."

„He just thinks I'm his little Girl, you know. But I am not anymore, the little Girl I once was. I grew up and I guess he now saw that..."

„With the pictures." He finished my sentence.

„Yeah, with the pictures..."

„So does that really mean we can't see each other anymore ?" he slowly asked me, looking me now in the eyes...

„He's in LA. We're in Alberqueue. He'll never know !" I said and smiled. „Besides, we still have to see how it's gonna be with the Paparazzi, when we're in Alberqueue. If they're at my front door, it'll be difficult...."

„Right, I don't think there will be any paparazzi." He said and smiled.

_**How wrong he was.....**_

3 hours later we were finally in Alberqueue again. And were on our way to my apartment. As we got neared we saw more and more paparazzi, waiting for us to arrive....

„Oh no ...." I said as I saw the first 20 of them.

„I guess we won't see each other in your apartment." He said as he drove nearer to the building...

„I guess so..." I said disappointed. „Alright see you on Monday. „ I said and kissed him one more time....Of course the paparazzi already took pictures of us...kissing....another great picture for a magazine...but we didn't care....

I got my luggage and made my way through at least 50 paparazzi...screaming my name and asking questions about me and „the myterious guy"....

I ignored them and got into the elevator. As soon as the elevator door closed, I finally relaxed for 5 seconds....The door opened again and I got into my Apartment.

To my surprise it was clean, everything was on the way it had been, before someone broke into it.....I found a note at my kitchen table :

_We cleaned it up a little bit ...._

_Cleaners of APB_

Oh right, totally forgot about them....They usally just clean the hallways, but I guess they also cleaned my apartment...that was so nice of them...

I thought back of how it looked before...It was the pictures on my tabel, which reminded me of something. I grabed my phone and started to dial a number.

„Hey Josef, It's Gabi."

„_Gabriella, how nice to hear from you. What's up ?"_

„I need you to do me a favor."

„_A Favor, huh ? What kind of favor."_

„I want you to...to do something with Troys older brother."

„_You want me to kill him ?! It's not good to start a relationship with killing his brother..."_

„No, don't kill him ! Just you know, scare him off."

„_Why ? Has he done anything to you ?"_

„He's stalking me and broke into my apartment. And he works for Luke, you know my last Boyfriend..."

„_Right, Luke was soo...horrible. I'll scare him off, no problem."_

„Okay, thanks Josef you're the best."

„_Tell me something I don't know." _he said and hung up.


	19. We're not an ordinary Couple

**Sorry for taking me so long. I accidentally removed that, and other, Stories. Now I have to rewrite this Story.( I don't think I'll rewrite the other 3) Enjoy and review !**

* * *

Months went by and the ‚situation', as my Dad likes to call it, has finally died away. I mean the Paparazzi were still crazy about...us. Yep, still me and Troy, Troy and I. We were happy, even more than that. My Dad has fully accepted him and they were even getting along pretty well. He was everywhere I was. We never got sick of each other. Never were and never will.

School was still...well school. The Red hair bitch got some new...bitchy Friends. And they funny thing is : They're all red haired. Which makes us calling them Red Hair Bitch Clique, aka RHBC. Us : Taylor, Terri, Chad, Troy, Chelle and me. Too sad that Terri still hasn't found a boyfriend. Just like Chelle. Oh well, not Chelle...I think she has something with the new Student. Who wants Terri, who doesn't know what she wants. Okay, she knows she wants sex but not a relationship...She would've been the perfect Match for the old Troy. Time passes by and people change.

Right now, I was in the middle of a Photoshooting for the cover of my 2. Album. I posed and the Photographer took pictures. I locked eyes with Troy for a couple of times. Each time we both smiled like crazy teenager. It was weird to know that we were in love like 12 months ago. Yep, the big 12 months aka one year. Today was our 1. Anniversary. One year back, I never thought that we would _ever_ get that far. Not with my...Identity. He didn't tell any soul, even through he did want me to turn him...but I couldn't. I can't risk the life of...maybe my Vampire-Soulmate ?

The clicks of a Camera brought me back to reality.

„Okay, Gabriella-„ Jeff started, but my eyes were locked with Troys.

„W-what ?" I asked him as I broke the connection with Troy.

„How about you pose with her ?"

„M-me ?" Troy stuttered, totally surprised.

„Do you mind, Gabriella ?"

„No, it'll be great."

„I don't know...I mean I-„

„Get over there, buddy !" Jeff said and pointed to the empty place next to me.

„Alright..." he mumbled as he walked to me.

„All I need is a smile and those totally romantic looks you give each other the whole time !" he ordered from us and we both laughed shyly.

We started to pose and he took pictures of us. I could tell that Troy didn't knew what he should do, but we did what we wanted...and Jeff liked it.

After hours and hours of posing we were finally done and totally exhausted.

„That're some really good Pictures. Nice work you two." Jeff said as we both walked out.

„It was nice working with you. I'll see you."

„You definitly will." He said and closed the door.

Paparazzi were already waiting and we posed and let them take pictures of us. They even have a Nickname for us...it's Troyella. I like it and I know Troy does also, even if he denys it everytime I mention it. Well I don't care what he says, I know he's lieing.

We got into the car and drove to the LA Home.

„Well that was...." he started as I drove.

„I liked it. I don't know why you don't want to get photographed." I said and he harrumphed, „I mean not professionally."

„Thank you."

„Anyways, you're excited about tonight ?" I asked him as I parked the car and he got out.

„No..." he said in a shaky voice.

„You've never been good in lieing, you know that ?"

„Oh, I can sooo lie !" he said as we walked in, „Just not to you..."

„And I like that." I said as we walked up the stairs, „Just so you know, I am very excited about tonight."

„What if they won't like each other ?"

„We're one kind of a couple, you know that ?"

„We've always been and always will be."

„I know, but usally normal couples go out on the 1. Anniversary. And what do we do ? We let our parents meet...kinda late, don't you think ?"

„It's never too late." He said as we walked into the closet.

„Okay, which color ?" I asked him.

„Black."

„Black ?! But we don't go to-„

„To a funeral ? I know, but my mother loves black. Don't ask why. I always thought she was kinda strange...here's the proof."

„Right. Long or short ?"

„Your choice, I won't get myself into this _again._"

„Oh come on, it were _only 5 times_ !"

„And those 5 times were too much."

„Fine, I'll be ready in 15 minutes, go down and do...things guys do."

„Fine, I'll do down and do things guys do."

„Just don't watch another Porn, I'll see that on the bill." I teased him.

„Haha, funny." He said as he closed the door.

„Okay, black...and short maybe." I said as I looked at all of my black dresses. I lost count at 17. And that was 8 months ago.

I picked out a black Miss Sixty dress and looked at it. „Yes, you're the one I'll be wearing...if I will be ready any time soon..."

25 minutes later I was ready. I got into my black Manolo blahnik shoes. After that I walked down the marble which made the typical ‚Click-Clack' sound.

„Troy are you still alive ?" I asked as I reached the corridor, „Troy ?" I asked again. And again I got no response. I walked to the living room and discovered why. He fell asleep on the couch. „Oh Troy..." I sighted as I walked to the big white couch.

„Troy...wake up..." I whispered into his ear, after I turned off the hissing TV.

He didn't react...Okay, he did react. He turned around with a moarn. Not exactly what I hoped for, but well...he was still alive, which is a good thing.

My eyes slowly moved up and I saw someone I was afraid to see. Afraid to meet. Afraid to face. Outside, in the steam of my shiny blue pool and jacuzzi was Luke. Luke. Luke, with a smirk on his face. My eyes automaticly moved down again, scanning the surrounding area. Something was wrong. My eyes stoped at the kitchen tabel. An open bottle and an empty glas were standing on it, along with some newspapers, magazines and bills. Within one second I was there, smelling the rest of the bottle. It wasn't water, not blood either. I smelled again and got a flashback.

„_Come on, you should try it."_

„_I don't want to..."_

„_Come on, Babe..."_

„_Luke, please. I'm not into drugs."_

„_I know, but this is freaking good. It gets your mind off of everything. After you've taken it, you're knocked off. It's freaking awesome."_

„_Whatever. Get that stuff inside of you, I'll be there when you wake up..."_

„_I knew I could count on you." He said before he drank that green/yellow drink._

Damn. He couldn't have, could he ? He already did. Fuck.

My headed moved to the glass door and Luke wasn't there anymore. I decided to walk outside anyway.

„What have you done to him, huh ?!" I yelled into the silent atmosphere. No response.

„Oh come on, I know you're still here ! So what the hell have you done to him ?!" I screamed.

„I did nothing, I promise." I heared Lukes voice.

„Yeah, right. He mixed it all himself and drank it afterwards."

„Alright, alright. I may have mixed it."

„What is in it ?!" I asked him and walked towards him. Anger was building up in me...

„What do you think is in there ?" he asked me as he stood infront of a house wall.

„It wasn't the gross yellow/green drink ages ago, was it ?"

„The one and only."

„Get that stuff out of him, NOW !"

„And how do you think I should do that ?" he asked me and smirked at me. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore.

„GET THAT DAMN STUFF OUT OF HIM OR FUCK OFF !" I yelled at him as I pressed his body against the cold white house wall. „DO YOU UNDERSTAND ?!" I asked him and he nodded.

„Good." I said and turned around to cool down, „ And how do you think it'll work ?" I asked him and I turned around. He was gone...again. „FUCK." I said in frustration. I took a deep breath, before I walked into the house again. I had to cancel the date with our parents today, I knew that. So I took the phone and dialed my fathers number.

„Dad, I have to cancel our date tonight..." I said after he picked up.

„Okay, is everything alright ?"

„Sure, just...we decided to watch a movie and go out...We want to celebrate our 1. Anniversary, you know ?"

„Sure, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow or someday then..."

„I'll call to set up another date." I said and hung up.

I looked at that sleeping body. He looked peaceful, so peaceful. How did he even got that Idea of drinking that stupid stuff ?!

I sighted once again and sat next to him. This is going to be a long night if not even days, for both of us. I wouldn't have imagine our 1. Anniversary like this. But well we're not an ordinary couple, so it's not a problem with me...


	20. She saw our Future

**The penultimate Chapter ! Enjoy and review ! I think I might do a sequel to Our Project, I'm not sooo sure about it; so you guys have to tell me what do to, alright ? :D  
**

**

* * *

**

I woke up next to Troy, who by the way was still sleeping. I was up all night, making sure he's still okay. I watched every Grey's Anatomy, Gilmore Girls & The OC Episode, I guess I fell asleep during the 4th Season of The OC... My eyes looked at an open window, it was already dark outside, automaticly my eyes catched a watch : 8 pm.

I looked at the TV and the final Episode of the OC was shown. Then I looked at Troy, he looked like crap. Alive, but like crap. He hasn't puked yet, which I'm not sure about its meaning. It could be bad or good...Maybe he was a lot stronger than I thought. I've been wrong before.

I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. My sweaty naked feet almost cleaved on the marble floor while I walked to the bathroom. While the hot water was dropping against my skin, I thought about yesterday again.

Luke hasn't shown up again. I guess that was good, right ? I never want to see him again, ever. Not after what he has done to me...and now to Troy. I remembered the day after Luke has taken that stuff, he slept for more than 2 days...He looked even worse than Troy now does. As soon as he had woken up he puked everything out. And I really hope that this would happen to Troy also. Not the ‚2 days sleeping', but the ‚everything out puking'.

After my shower, I blow-dried my hair and got dressed. Then I walked into the kitchen and drank a glass full of blood, something which calmed me down for a little while...

Then I went back to the living room and saw an empty couch. He has woken up, but where the hell was he ?

I got my answer from a noise which pretty much sounded like puking.

Thank God, he was puking. I removed the blanket and the pillow and carried them into my bedroom. I ran down the stairs and skipped the last 2. I opened the fridge and got out a bottle of Evain. As I closed it I heared footsteps coming.

„You're still alive, nice to hear." I said as I filled up one of the two glasses with water.

„But I don't feel alive." Troy mumbled.

„Water or Orange Jucie ?"

„Water." He said and I filled up the other glass.

„So, „I started and gave him the glass, „How come you drank that...stuff."

„You mean that yellow/green drink ?"

„Yeah, I think so..."

„I don't know it just was on the table and screamed ‚Drink me, drink me !'."

„I'm serious."

„So am I."

„Troy..."

„I just did it, okay ?! I was in the mood for..."

„Drinking ?! Yeah, I saw that the whole night." I hissed at him.

„You're mad at me, aren't you ?"

„You've got that fast ! I mean, hell Troy ! Do you know what I told my Dad ?"

„Why would you-

Oh shit, the date. Damn."

„Yes and I had to cancel it ! You know what I told him ?! I said that we wanted to celebrate our 1. Anniversary !" I said in a loud voice and Troy went with his hands through his hair.

„Listen, I'm sorry. I really am." He apologized and I walked into the living room.

„Oh, that wasn't the problem. The Problem wasn't that I had to cancel the date _or_ I had to lie to my Father _or_ that we didn't celebrate our 1. Anniversary." I said while walking.

„Good, then what's the problem ?" he asked me.

„The probem is that you've drunken that stuff ! And the problem is that Luke mixed up that stuff ! And the problem is that I nearly died of worry ! That's the fucking problem !" I yelled and shattered the glass in my hand, „Damn." I said as I saw my hand full of blood.

„Fine, I'm sorry that I drunk that stuff ! I'm sorry that you had to cancel the date ! I'm sorry that our 1. Anniversary didn't go by your plan !" he said, „Wait, did you just say Luke ?!"

„Oh, now you're listening, aren't cha ?! Just only his Name makes you listen to me !"

„What the hell ?! I am listening to you ! To every word you said !"

„You're not. All you think of is your stupid headache, which by the way is totally normal !" I said as I got a towel from the bathroom, to clean up.

„Are you alright ?" he asked while I cleaned up.

„No ! How am I suppose to be alright, huh ?! I have a boyfriend, who's the age of 16 !"

„I am 17."

„Mhm, yeah. But you behave like a 16 fully drunk/on drugs Teenager ! Shouldn't you already be out of this age ?"

„I am !" he protested as I walked back to the kitchen.

„Whatever Troy." I said and threw the towel into the washbowl.

„You're just mad at me, because I screw up our 1. Anniversary." He said to me and I walked to the door, „Where are you going ?"

„I need a break from..."

„From me ?"

„No, yes, no...yes. I need a break from you." I said and opened the door.

„When will you be back ?"

„Don't wait for me. Grab a DVD and watch a Movie. Just don't drink that stuff ever again !" I said to him and shot the door close.

I walked to the park and sat down on a bench. Doubts started to build in my head. It was our first actual fight. Our first big fight....And yet it felt so...weird.

„You're mad at me, aren't cha ?" I heared a Voice and turned around.

„You don't even have to ask, I am furious with you, Luke." I said to him face-to-face.

„Listen, I never wanted that we ended like this."

„Like what ?! Like me finding out about your affaire with my friend ?!"

„Kinda..."

„Listen, maybe it was just...time for a break up, you know ? It was right. And I am over you. But I'm still mad at you for mixing that stupid drink and making Troy drink it !"

„I didn't force him to do anything ! He did it _all_ himself."

„Whatever Luke. Just don't come near him or me ever again !" I said and continued walking home.

„I promise, I won't bother you or him anymore."

„Thank you..." I said as I reached the house. I opened the doors and stepped in.

„I didn't expect you to be home so early." Troy said from the living room.

„Mhm...me too." I said after I closed the double door.

„Are you okay ?" he asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

„If you mean if I am still mad at you, then yeah kind of. Sort of. Maybe."

„And Sort of, maybe, kind of means exactly what ?" he asked me as I drank a glass of blood.

„I may be still mad at you." I said and sat down next to him.

„And what can I do to make it up to you ?" he asked in an innocent voice.

„ I don't know...a kiss would be nice." I said and he smiled before he kissed me.

„So you're still mad at me ?"

„You know that I could never be mad at you..." I said and touched his cheek, „I could never be mad at you." I said before I kissed him and he returned my kiss.

Quickly the kiss turned into a make-out section. I felt his hand on my back, pulled up my shirt. He helped me out of it and we continued kissing. My hands slowly moved to his jeans and opened them.

„Gabi-„ he started but got interrupted by the phone.

„Great." I mumbled as I walked to the phone and picked it up. „Hello ?"

„_Hey, honey. How are you ? Did you celebrate well ?" my Dad asked._

„Mhm...yeah. It was...nice."

„_Good, I just want you to know that you don't have to make another date for us."_

„I do not ?"

„_Yeah, well we met up yesterday after all. And they're very nice, if you ask me. Very, very nice. I like his parents and, between you and me, your mother and his mother are the perfect match ! They talked the entire evening. It was so much fun ! And I have to tell you, his father isn't so bad also. With all that Basketball school coach thing."_

„That's...wow...that's nice to hear, Daddy."

„_Alice called me by the way."_

„She did ? For what reason ?"

„_Your Future, duh !"_ he said and I could almost see how he rolled his eyes right now.

„And ? What did she say ?"

„_Let's just say I'm okay with whatever you wanna do with him."_

„I don't...why would you..."

„_Just be ...oh wait, you don't have to be..."_

„Dad, what are you talking about ?"

„_I know, me as a Dad shouldn't ask you that and well, it should be your mother, but you know her, she's in hospital; so well I have to do that. And believe me it isn't easy for me to ask you that, even through I may already know, but it's just better if I ask you that."_

„Daddy...Just ask me whatever you want." I said as I walked to the windows.

„_Okay..." he said and took a deep breath, „Have you already slept with him ?"_

„Dad !"

„_What ? I told it's a mother/daughter-thing. But since your mother is working...So have you ?"_

„Of course not ! What do you even think of me ?!"

„_Puhh, good. I mean not good, because hell this boy must really love you, you know that ?"_

„Well I'm not sure about this..."

„_Huh ?"_

„Well I know that he does, love me I mean. But I'm not sure about me." I whispered the last part, so Troyy wouldn't hear it.

„_Gabriella, can you imagine your life without him ?"_

„No."

„_Could you...Could you imagine having kids with him ?"_

„Don't you think this is a little bit too soon for this one ?"

„_Anything is possible, my Dear. So could you ?"_

„I...I guess I do."

„_See ? It's easy. You love him, you just haven't really realized it, honey."_

„You think ?"

„_I know so."_

„Alright, I have to hang up, see you later Dad."

„_See you in a couple of months...or weeks maybe."_

„What are you talking about ?"

„_Nothing."_

„Daddy..."

„_Just think about what you're doing. I'm not saying that you have to be...because you don't have to be...Anyways, bye."_ And with that sentence he hung up.

„Alright." I said and hung up also.

„So what did he want ?" Troy asked and hugged me from behind.

„Nothing special..."

„What did he say ?"

„He said that he was okay with whatever I wanna do with-„ then it hit me. He was okay with it ! He was okay with me sleeping with Troy ! He was actually okay with it ! OMG !

„With who ?"

„With you."

„What's that suppose to mean ?" he asked me confused and I gave him a glance, „Ohhh, ohh he really is ?"

„Yes. He just said that...wait, he said nothing about-„ I stoped myself and thought for a moment.

„He said nothing about what ?"

„I have to call Alice." I said and grabed the phone.

„He said nothing about what ? Helllooo Gabriella ?" he asked as I walked outside.

„Give me 5 minutes." I said and closed the doors.

„_I wondered when you would call me."_

„What have you seen ?"

„_The Future."_

„Anything more ?"

„_Your Future."_

„Any detail ?"

„_Okay, well I think I know now why you're going to go to the Volturi. You're gonna have to protect someone."_

„Who's someone ?"

„_Don't freak out, will ya ?"_

„I won't. I promise."

„_Okay, I saw you and Troy..."_

„Me and Troy ?"

„_Yes, and he was a Vamp, by the way."_

„A Vampire ?"

„_Yes....So I saw you and him and..."_

„Alice, who else ?"

„_I don't want you to change your mind, because of what I'm saying. Because it really is a nice...nice thing."_

„Alice, just tell me."

„_You're gonna..."_

„I'm gonna what ?"

„_You're gonna have a...a daughter."_

„A...a Child ?! Me and Troy are going to have a Child ?"

„_That's what I saw."_

„Me and Troy are going to have a Child. A daughter. A Girl....Oh Gosh."

„_Pleaseee don't start watching everything you're doing with Troy now. It's such a beautiful girl. It was such a beautiful vision..."_

„A-anything more ?"

„_You were in a Beach house. You guys were playing in the sand with her. No name or anything sorry but that was it, nothing more."_

„Okay...well it was nice finding out about my future..." I said and hung up. I turned around and nearly fall as I saw Troy standing there. „What have you heared ?" I asked him.

„Just the last part..." he answered. Great, and what was that last part ?

„With last part you mean ?"

„'Okay well it was nice finding out about my future.'" Thank God, it really was the last part.

„Good."

„Good ?"

„Well, no, but yes. It's just something...personal."

„I thought we don't have any secrets between each other ?"

„And we don't, but...this is something which may change everything."

„It already did, when you told me you're a half Vampire."

I took a deep breath, „Do you really wanna know ?"

„Yes, you can tell me. You can tell me everything. Don't worry, I won't run away from you. Never will."

„Okay, I talked to Alice, because she saw my Future...or rather ours." I said and walked to him.

„Our Future ? Yours and Mine ?"

„Yeah..."

„And, what did she saw ?"

„She saw us at a Beach house...."

„And ? Go on..."

„We weren't there alone."

„Not alone ? Who else was there ?"

„O..Sorry, I can't. I can't tell you this one. It may change the future because of your reaction and...I don't think I want it to change."

„Gabi, you should know me by now. I can take anything, you're going to tell me. Because I wanna be with you and with no one else."

„I have to go somewhere."

„But Gabi-„

„I'll be back as soon as possible."

„Fine, hurry." He said and kissed me, before I closed the door.

I started to run and in less than 20 minutes I was in Forks, Washington, knocking on Alice's door.

„Hey, what brings you here ?" Jasper asked.

„Alice."

„Alice ?" Edward asked, „What did she do ?"

„Oh, nothing. Rather what did she see..."

„Ohhh, that bad, huh ?" Rose asked as I walked in.

„No, not really bad...just...weird, I guess."

„Weird ?"

„Not weird, but...I don't know. It was something...creepy."

„Okay, now you're making me scared." Jasper said.

„You don't have to be scared, big Boy...Anyways, where is she ?" I asked and looked around.

„I was waiting for you." I heared Alice voice from Upstaris.

„I'm gonna go then..." I said and walked upstairs. „Hi." I said as I entered her room.

„Hello, Gabi."

„I...I wanna try something."

„And what is that something ?"

„I wanna see what you saw."

„Gabi, I don't know if that's gonna work..."

„Let's, at least, try."

„Okay, fine. Take my hands and close your eyes." She ordered and I did what she told me to do, „Now, think about what I told you, the Beach house and stuff...Concentrate on only that."

I started to concentrate on a Beach house and me and Troy and our daughter...

„Open your eyes." She said and I slowly opened my eyes. We were standing at a Beach.

„Oh my Gosh, it worked !" I said and hugged her.

„Turn around." She said and I turned around.

What I saw was me, still looking I was now and Troy, still looking like he was now and...our daughter. Our beautiful daughter. About 2 years old. She had my dark brown, nearly black; hair color and Troys ocean blue eyes. We were all smiling, totally happy.

„That's...that's my daughter." I said still amazed.

„Yes, that's your daughter." She said and nodded.

I wanted to say something, but the time was too short. The vision faded away, slipped away from my hands...it was over. The beautiful vision has ended.

I opened my eyes again and realized that I had tears in my eyes. Without saying a word, I just hugged Alice.

„You don't have to thank me. I just saw what will happen, or what may happen. You did this. You guys ‚created' her. Not me."

„I know, but to actually see her...Gosh. You were right. She is beautiful."

„I told you." She said and I got up.

„Okay, I've gotta go. Troy's waiting for me." I said and she nodded, before I jumped out of the window and ran back home. Back to Troy. Back to my Vampire-Soulmate ?


	21. What am I gonna do ?

After 20 minutes of running I finally reached my house. I slowly opened the door, not sure if he's already asleep or something... As silent as I opened the door, I also closed it.

„I'm still up. No need to try hard." He said standing in the doorframe of the 2 big outdoors.

„Okay..." I said and nodded.

„So where we you ?" he asked as I walked to him.

„I was in Forks. I had to talk to Alice."

„Again ?" he asked me as I passed him and looked at the Night View of Los Angeles.

„Yeah, well it wasn't quite clear what she saw but...now it is."

„Will you tell me what she told you about our Future ?"

„I couldn't believe it myself. So I don't know if you will."

„I will. If you do, then I will also."

„Okay, fine."

„So you saw us with... ?"

„With o...our..."

„Our what ? Our Dog ?" he asked and I laughed.

„It definitly wasn't a dog."

„And ? Who is it ?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath „Our daughter." I said and still had my eyes closed.

„Did you just say...D-daughter ?" he asked me and I opened my eyes.

„Y-yes." I said innocently.

„Daughter. Our daughter. A child. A Girl. A daughter." He said and sounded exacty like me 45 minutes ago.

„I know, it's a lot...to get. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

„Are you kidding me ?!" he asked me, before he hugged me, „We're going to have a Child ! A child ! A daughter, even ! I mean, of course a Boy wouldn't be so bad either...but a Girl !" he said as he swung me around. I didn't expect this reaction. Anything but _that_.

„I love you so much, Gabi !" he said and kissed me.

„I love you, too." I said and he smiled.

„It took you more than a year to tell me that."

„Oh shut up ! It isn't easy to tell someone you love him !" I protested and he kissed me.

„But it's easy to show." He said and we walked back, inside the house, „You showed me, even through you didn't tell me I already knew."

„Really ?" I asked him confused as I sat on his lap in the big dark brown chair.

„Mhm..." he said and hugged me with one arm, to pull me closer to him.

„How ?"

„Oh well you know...those sparkle in your eyes whenever you see me. That killer smile when we lock eyes. The way you squeeze my hand without a reason sometimes. Those little details."

„I never thought about the things I do when I'm with you. I just do whatever I want."

„And that's good."

„It is ?"

„Yeah, because it shows that you trust me, completely."

„Yeah, you're right." I agreed with him. I haven't thought about it actually...

„Can I ask you something ?" he asked me.

„Mhm ?"

„Was I a...a Vampire ?"

„You were. Even through I wasn't sure if you were a full Vamp or a half Vamp."

„Either way, it means that we would be together for forever." He said and kissed me.

„I know, it's nice to know that we won't break up, isn't it ?" I asked him after the kiss.

„Yeah..." he agreed with me, before he kissed me again. We broke apart because of the ringing phone.

„Hello ?" I asked the unknown caller.

„Aren't you suppose to say ‚Happy Birthday !' instead of a ‚Hello' ?!" I heared Jesse saying and I looked at the watch: 3 am.

„Right, sorry. Happy Birthday, big brother ! Mhm...what should I wish you ? Hot Girls ? Hot Sex ? or do you rather want good blood ?" I teased him as I walked through the house.

„Really Gabs. Can you just not ruin a moment like this ? I am turning 300 here ! Big time ! And _all you_ can do is ruin...I don't know, everything !"

„Don't be such a Girl !"

„Mhm...yeah you're right. I am an all grown up; 300 year old Vampire."

„Exactly, now that's what I wanna hear ! So, you're throwing a big party I guess, right ?"

„I think so."

„With how many ?"

„About...500 I guess."

„And how many Vamps ?"

„Please Gabi ! Just...499."

„Who's the only human ? OMG, do you have a Girlfriend ? A human one ? How deep have you sunk ?!"

„Oh shut up ! I do not have a girlfriend ! Why am I suppose to have a girlfriend, when I can have 7 at the same time ?"

„Shut up !"

„What ? 7 is my lucky number..."

„You're kidding right ? Where do you _keep_ them ?"

„Well there's one in New York City, another one in Washington. One in Seattle, Alberqueue, LA, Laguna Beach and London."

„As in London in the Great Britian ?"

„Mhm yeah...I know kinda a huge distance, right ?"

„Yeah, you could say so..." I said as I filled up a glas with fresh blood.

„So are you coming ?"

„Coming to your party ? With 499 Vamps ?"

„Yeah, or is there another party anywhere ?"

„Not that I know of..."

„So you're coming ?"

„First you've got to tell me who's the only human at your party."

„It would be Troy." _Shit, haven't thought of him._

„Are you freaking crazy ?! No, I won't come with him ! They will all kill him !"

„Chill, Gabs. They won't."

„And _how_ do you know ? Remember, we're not _all Vegentarians._"

„I know that. That's why we're only going to be 499 Vamps. We're all Vegetarians."

„Hold on. Since when are you ?"

„Since I decided to...to try something new."

„You're kidding right ? Seriously, why ?" I asked him and drank the glass filled with blood.

„Well...I don't know. Maybe I wanna meet the Boyfriend of my Sister, without thinking of eating him, ever thought of that ?"

„N-no."

„See I am not that bad after all..."

„And we all will get into heaven." I said as I walked back into the living room.

„Seriously, Gabs. So will you come or not ?"

„I..I'll think about it, okay ? I just...I don't know if I can let Troy get into this... thirsty Vampire army."

„Alright. But if you do decide to come, the party starts at 8 pm in Les Deux."

„You're really doing this in public ?"

„Why not ? I've had all my birthdays in public..."

„As in your hotel room."

„Well it was public, the doors were open !"

„Whatever, Jesse. See ya, 300 year old Buddy."

„Bye, Bitch." He said and we both hung up.

„Who was that ?" Troy asked me as I sat on his lap again.

„My brother, he's turning 300 today."

„300 years ?"

„Yeah, big time, right ?"

„Really big..."

„He wants to throw a party with his closest Friends..."

„How many ?"

„500 if we come."

„Well, if that's just the closest..."

„But there's a Problem..."

„Which will be ?" he asked me and I bit on my lip.

„They're all Vamps."

„Oh...So will you go ?"

„I...I don't know. I won't go alone. And I'm also not sure, if I can let you get into this..."

„I'll be fine..."

„Keep saying this 500 times to yourself and you'll actually believe it. This is like going into a war without any protection !"

„Yeah, you're right....Will you let me ?"

„Troy !"

„What ? I wanna meet your brother !"

„And he wants to meet you also, believe me."

„So where's your problem ?"

„There're going to be Vamps all over the place !"

„We can go home after I met him...if it makes you happy."

„It does. Alright, only for 5 minutes and you won't leave my side."

„I promise." He said and kissed me.

After 5 minutes of kissing, I changed my position and sat now completely on his lap, with my legs crossed behind his waist, while we were still kissing. The kisses were getting stronger and his hands slowly slided up my shirt again, before he helped me getting out of it. We continued kissing and I opened his chemise. After I unbuttoned it, he threw it away and we continued kissing, playing with each others tongues.

After 15 minutes of kissing my hands slowly moved down his body; to his jeans.

„Don't you think we should continue this in your bedroom ?" he asked me and I smiled.

„Maybe we should." I answered as he placed his hands on my butt.

„Good." He said and got up, carrying me; „I already know the way." He said before I kissed him.

He carried me upstairs and we kissed a couple of times. He opened the door and placed me on the bed and looked at the windows.

„Drapes are infront of the windows..." he said noticing and smiled.

„Well, I think we learned from the past, didn't we ?" I asked him as he got on top of me.

„We did." He answered my question and kissed me.

I opened his jeans and helped him getting out of it; while he kissed my neck. We rolled over and I was now on top of him. His hands unbuttoned my jeans and helped me getting out of the tight jeans. We rolled over again and I felt his lips, kissing its way down to my navel and up again. He eyebolled me, before he smiled.

„You're beautiful, do you know that ?" he asked me and I blushed.

„You already told me that."

„It doesn't hurt when I tell you that more often, now does it ?" he said and kissed me.

„Do you really wanna do this ?" he asked me after the kiss.

„Troy, why woudln't I ?"

„Well...maybe...no, that's out of the question...that's either..." he thought out loud.

„See ? There's no point in stoping." I said and smiled.

„There is one point." He said and got off of me.

„What ?" I asked him confused.

Instead of answering my question he searched for something in his jeans.

„Troy, what is it ?" I asked him and he got out a black tiny box. This wasn't what I thought it was, was it ?

He kneeled down and before I could think of anything, he already started talking. „Gabriella Maria Montez, will you marry me ?" he asked me and I was shocked. Literally shocked.

What am I suppose to answer ? Yes ? No ? Maybe ? Give me time to think ? Maybe, in 2 years ? Maybe, never ? Yes, in a couple of years ? Could you repeat this question, I wasn't sure if I understood it right ? Hell, what am I going to do ? What am I gonna do...


	22. AN

**That was the last Chapter of Our Project ! Do you want me to do a sequel ?**

**Because I am not sure about it.**


End file.
